A Garota do Uchiha
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma garota tímida com a autoestima baixa. Não tinha amigos, e era ignorada por todos na escola. Mas a sua vida muda completamente, quando acidentalmente ela toma a atenção do garoto mais popular e lindo da escola. Sasuke Uchiha. E mesmo que Sakura tente negar, ela havia se tornado sem querer a garota do Uchiha. [SASUSAKU]
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **O** destino é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresa que muda o rumo de nossas vidas quando menos esperamos. Para mim, uma garota apagada na sociedade, não pude evitar ser vítima do destino.

Eu sempre fui uma garota tímida e desastrada que nunca teve amigos e muito menos um namorado. Nunca me achei bonita, daquelas que chamasse atenção de algum garoto, como aquelas líderes de torcida, e muito menos cheguei à poeira de ser popular. Eu era sempre ignorada, como se eu fosse invisível, como se eu não fosse ninguém.

Antigamente isso me incomodava, mas agora, eu não ligava mais. Eu até achava bom, pois ninguém mexia comigo, ou implicava por eu ser a garota mais esquisita do colégio.

Mas de uma hora para outra quando eu menos imaginei, o meu "reinado" de pessoa antissocial e anônima estava sendo destruído por ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Sasuke Uchiha. O garoto mais lindo, popular e legal que eu já conheci.

Eu juro que eu não sabia o que ele havia visto em mim, mas eu não passei despercebida por ele depois daquele pequeno acidente banal. Ele fez a minha vida mudar da água para o vinho.

E eu sinto que mudei, não era mais uma garota antissocial, eu agora tinha amigos. Eu não era uma pessoa anônima que passava despercebida, pois todos me conheciam.

Aticei curiosidade de muitos e ira de outros, e tudo por um pequeno e simples detalhe que eu havia me tornado a garota oficial de Sasuke Uchiha.

E ninguém poderia mudar isso.

Eu acho.


	2. Sasuke

**Capítulo 2 - Sasuke.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **O** som chato do despertador fazia eco nos meus ouvidos, despertando-me daquele sono gostoso. Abri os olhos, sentindo a luz quente e clara do sol batendo em meu rosto. Eu havia me esquecido de fechar a janela ontem mais uma vez antes de dormir, e parando para perceber, eu havia dormido com o meu livro de geografia.

Remexi-me nas cobertas, sentindo minha cabeça pinicar com aquele som. Ergui meu braço, tateando quase cegamente até encontrar aquele pequeno aparelho irritante e o joguei no chão sem pensar duas vezes. O barulho de cacos ecoou por todo o quarto, e para a minha alegria, o barulho acabou.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que a porta do meu quarto fosse aberta e minha mãe entrar com uma cara afobada.

— Sakura, que barulho foi esse? - seu tom era preocupado enquanto me fitava ali deitada como um zumbi. Logo seus olhos avaliadores pousaram nos cacos do relógio de acrílico espalhados pelo chão. - Eu não acredito que você quebrou outro despertador?!

Virei meu corpo, ficando de barriga para baixo e afundei minha cara no travesseiro.

— Esse som estava me irritando. - murmurei, com uma voz totalmente preguiçosa.

Escutei o suspiro cansado de mamãe.

— Não sei até quando você vai ficar quebrando os despertadores desse jeito, esse é o quarto só esse mês.

 _Dormir._ Era tudo o que eu mais queria depois de ter pegado no sono a madrugada.

— Levante logo, já está na hora de ir para o colégio. - seus passos soaram para fora do quarto. - E ajunte essa bagunça.

Resmunguei algo que nem eu mesma entendi, voltando a me remexer na cama contra a vontade. Esfreguei meus olhos e me levantei, sentindo meu corpo dolorido. Dei uma olhada pela minha janela, vendo o céu azul e o sol subindo no leste. O dia estava muito bonito.

Ajuntei aqueles cacos de despertador o jogando na pequena lixeira que ficava ao lado da mesa do meu computador. Peguei a minha toalha verde que estava em cima da cadeira giratória e saí do quarto, entrando no banheiro que ficava logo de frente.

Fiz minha higiene pessoal, e dei uma olhada no meu reflexo no espelho. Como eu imaginava havia pequenas olheiras, minha cara estava com marcas de dobras do lençol, e meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e afobados para cima.

Suspirei, ignorando a minha péssima imagem no espelho e comecei a tirar minhas roupas e entrei no box. Tomei um banho rápido, só para espantar aquela preguiça que estava no meu corpo e acabar com os vestígios de sono.

Enrolei-me na toalha, e entrei no meu quarto em seguida. Vesti minhas roupas íntimas e logo coloquei o uniforme da escola que era composto por uma saia azul-jeans plissadas - que batia na metade das minhas cochas -, a camisa branca de mangas curtas aberta na frente, o lenço vermelho dando o laço, e o suéter amarelo com duas listras vermelha nas barras das mangas, na barra do casaco e no recorte da gola.

Penteei meus cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa e curto, o deixando jogado de lado como sempre, coloquei minhas meias ¾ brancas e os sapatos pretos.

Eu estava pronta.

Não usava maquiagem, acho que nunca usei, não que eu me lembre.

Saí do quarto em seguida, passando pelo pequeno corredor e entrando na pequena sala, onde podia sentir o cheiro do café que minha mãe preparava na cozinha.

Entrei no cômodo vendo a mesa posta com os alimentos do café da manhã. Minha mãe deu uma olhada rápida para mim enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira, pegando a caixinha de leite e derramando dentro do copo.

— Você está cheia de olheiras. - ela disse, voltando a sua atenção para as torradas que saía da torradeira. - Não gosto quando você dorme tarde.

— Eu estava estudando para o teste de geografia hoje.

— Hm.

Ela colocou um pouco de café em sua xícara, parecia com pressa.

— Está atrasada? - perguntei, enquanto levava uma torrada à boca e mastigava na velocidade de uma lesma.

Ela me olhou de solaio e assentiu, dando uma mordida na torrada e um gole de seu café.

— Mais ou menos, o senhor Sarutobi resolveu fazer a contagens dos estoques antes de abrir a loja. - suspirou. - Ele está ficando um velho gagá.

Depois que papai morreu há dois anos num assalto no centro de Tóquio, mamãe se viu na obrigação de trabalhar para poder sustentar a casa. Passamos por uma fase bem difícil e apertada economicamente, mas aos poucos estávamos nos restabelecendo.

Nesse meio tempo eu arrumei um emprego de meio período numa pequena loja de doces no centro do bairro de Konoha. No começo minha mãe não havia gostado da ideia e discutimos várias vezes sobre isso, mas conforme eu fortalecia meus argumentos, dizendo que o trabalho não iria afetar meu desempenho na escola, ela acabou cedendo. Mas alegou que não iria aceitar o dinheiro e que era para eu ajuntar para a faculdade.

— Você vai trabalhar hoje? - ela perguntou, terminando de tomar o café e colocando a xícara dentro da pia.

— Uhum. - murmurei enquanto tomava o copo de leite para ajuda a descer a torrada.

Ela me olhou, com seus olhos verdes iguais aos meus.

— Tenha cuidado nas ruas, não pegue o ônibus naquele ponto mais longe, ali está dando assaltos constantes.

— Tudo bem.

Seu lábio se curvou um pouco para cima.

— Bom, eu já vou indo, tranque tudo quando sair.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Mamãe me deu um beijo na minha cabeça e logo saiu de casa. Fiquei algum tempinho enrolando com o meu café, como todas as manhãs até olhar o relógio - que ficava pendurado na parede da cozinha - e perceber que se eu não adiantasse, eu iria me atrasar.

Levantei-me da mesa colocando a louça suja na pia e fui para o meu quarto pegar minha mochila e saí de casa, trancando a porta.

Eu morava com a minha mãe Mebuki numa casa pequena que cinco cômodos, num bairro pacato de Tóquio, e numa rua mais pacata ainda. As casas eram uma ao lado da outra, quase que coladas, a rua era estreita e não havia árvores que a enfeitasse, como naqueles bairros chiques.

Minha escola ficava no outro bairro, Konoha, um bairro muito mais movimentado do que Suna e muito mais badalado. Não fiquei tanto tempo esperando o ônibus e alguns minutos depois eu já entrava nos domínios de Senju High School.

A arquitetura elevava a um prédio de seis andares com um relógio redondo no meio, os lados variavam nos prédios de três e dois andares, como uma escada. O espaço do enorme pátio era gramado com algumas árvores em pontos estratégicos e algumas mesas redondas de concreto com quatro banquinhos espalhados pelo local.

Como todos os dias, andei por aquele enorme pátio aberto de cabeça baixa até entrar no prédio e ir direto para a minha sala do terceiro ano B, e me sentei na última carteira da fileira do meio.

As aulas foram à mesma coisa como sempre, fiz o teste de geografia e posso dizer que eu fui bem. O professor liberava aqueles que já tinham terminado. Eu fui um dos primeiros a sair, e como todos os dias, me soquei na biblioteca, meu refugio pessoal.

Cumprimentei a bibliotecária, ela apenas sorriu gentil e voltou sua atenção a um fichário preto. Fui para os fundos e comecei a fazer os deveres das primeiras aulas. Não iria ter muito tempo, pois hoje era meu dia de trabalho.

— Sakura. - ergui meu olhar para cima, podendo ver Shizune a minha frente. - Faz um favor para mim? Você pode levar uns livros para a diretora? É que eu não posso deixar a biblioteca agora e a diretora Tsunade está precisando deles para agora.

— Ah... eu posso sim.

Ela abriu um sorriso agradecido e eu a segui até a sua mesa. Tinha uma pilha de cinco livros, ela pegou e os colocou empilhados nos meus braços.

— Muito obrigada mesmo, você está quebrando um galho para mim.

— Não precisa agradecer, Shizune. - apenas sorri comprimido.

Ela apenas sorriu agradecida e abriu a porta para que eu pudesse passar.

O sinal do intervalo havia tocado fazia alguns minutos, os corredores estavam um pouco cheios por isso. Eu tentava desviar daqueles corpos de alunos zapeando de um lado para o outro para evitar derrubar aqueles livros, que estavam pesados pra caramba.

Virei o corredor, e dessa vez estava mais vazio a não ser pelos dois alunos que estavam de costas para mim, mexendo nos armários. Reconheci o garoto loiro, ele era da minha sala, e se não me engano se chamava Naruto Uzumaki. O outro tinha cabelos pretos, mas eu tinha uma vaga lembrança dele pelo colégio, não sabia seu nome, mas eu sabia que ele era popular com as garotas.

Foquei minha atenção para frente com o olhar para baixo. Conforme eu me aproximava, eu podia escutar as vozes dos dois garotos, que dizer, a voz do garoto loiro:

— É sério, teme, eu tenho absoluta certeza que eu tirei um zero redondo em geografia, aquela prova era o capiroto.

— Dobe, não importa o quanto você estude, você nunca vai aprender nada, sabe por quê?

— Por quê?

— Por que você já é burro de nascença.

Mordi o lábio, prendendo a risada que queria escapar da minha boca. O tom como o garoto moreno falou para o outro tinha saído engraçado, principalmente por que o outro perguntou o porquê no modo inocente.

Que idiota.

— O _quê?_ — o garoto loiro gritou, dando um largo passo para trás na mesma hora que eu passava por eles com os livros.

Não consegui desviar a tempo e quando menos esperei, o corpo do garoto loiro trombou violentamente contra o meu, me jogando no chão e espalhando os livros por todos os lados.

Que.

Droga.

Sentia meu quadril esquerdo doer devido o impacto da queda, e a palma de minha mão pinicar levemente.

— Ai.

— Ih caramba, foi mal aí. - a voz assustada e destrambelhada de Naruto ecoou, na mesma hora enquanto percebi sua mão estendida para mim.

Ergui me olhar zangado para aquele garoto tagarela, ele hesitou assustado, seus olhos levemente arregalados, dando um passo para trás, abaixando sua mão.

Umas três pessoas passavam pelo local e olhava para mim, a garota esquisita jogada no chão. Eu estava irritada, e acima de tudo constrangida com a situação.

Juntando toda a minha dignidade com uma pá, eu fiquei de joelhos e comecei a juntar os livros espalhados em uma pilha, e quando fui pegar o último, ele apareceu erguido a minha frente.

Minha mão ergueu e o peguei, fazendo com que meus olhos automaticamente fitassem a pessoa de pé a minha frente. Se eu estava irritada com o acidente, agora eu estava envergonhada pelo garoto moreno me fitando de um jeito curioso.

Meus olhos fitavam os dele, eram negros, tão negros que eu não pude distinguir suas pupilas. O cabelo era preto e liso que cobria a metade do seu rosto, seu nariz era arrebitado e sua boca estava numa linha reta. Também pude perceber que ele possuía uma pequena argola preta na orelha direita, dando a ele um certo charme.

Agora eu entendia por que as garotas caíam matando em cima dele, o cara era lindo de morrer.

Podia sentir meu rosto ficar quente, desviei meu olhar para o chão e puxei o livro de sua mão, empilhando junto com os outros quatro que estavam no chão e o peguei, erguendo meu corpo e ficando de pé.

Murmurei um, _obrigada_ , e saí da lá o mais rápido possível. Eu podia sentir minhas costas queimando, mas não olhei para trás.

Podia imaginar que aqueles dois podiam está falando o quanto eu era desastrada, e esquisita também.

Finalmente as aulas haviam acabado e não tinha acontecido nada de interessante, foi à mesma aula de sempre e um trabalho a mais para a coleção. Dei uma passada rápida na biblioteca para pegar um livro para adiantar o trabalho de história que era para entregar semana que vem, e depois fui ao banheiro.

Os corredores estavam pouco vazios, a maioria dos alunos já tinham ido embora. Apertei os passos, pois eu só tinha meia hora para estar na loja.

Desci as escadas e logo estava do lado de fora, passando por aquele enorme pátio gramado. Havia alguns alunos ali, mas poucos, e bem mais a frente onde eu estava.

— Ei.

Escutei uma voz chamar. Não parei de caminhar e muito menos olhei para trás, sabia que não era eu que estavam chamando, apenas segui meu rumo. Mas para a minha total surpresa a voz soou novamente, e dessa vez com todos os indícios de que era comigo que estava falando:

— Garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa!

Meus olhos abriram um pouco, e parei. Tomei um pouco de coragem e virei meu corpo para trás, e vi a pessoa que me chamava. Para a minha surpresa, era o garoto moreno de hoje mais cedo.

Ele se aproximava com passos rápidos até mim, seu suéter amarelo agora estava amarrado na cintura, ficando só com a camisa branca e a gravata vermelha afrouxada.

Uni as sobrancelhas, podendo sentir que meu coração começou a acelerar várias batidas.

 _O que diabos ele queria comigo?_

Ele parou de frente para mim e me fitou daquele jeito curioso.

— Oi. - sua voz saiu baixa e rouca.

Não o respondi, estava surpresa o bastante por ele está ali na minha frente puxando conversa comigo. Eu podia sentir minhas pernas trêmulas, eu estava nervosa. Era a primeira vez que alguém falava comigo, bom, tirando os funcionários do colégio e os professores.

— O que você quer? - consegui fazer com que minha voz saísse, mas estava tão baixa que mal podia ser ouvida, mas ele escutou.

O garoto colocou sua mão no bolso de sua calça azul-jeans, e em seguida estendeu para mim.

— Você deixou cair isso quando caiu no corredor hoje mais cedo.

Fitei sua mão e pude ver uma pulseia dourada com pingentes de coração, vermelho, rosa e laranja.

Automaticamente levei minha mão direita até o meu pulso esquerdo, não conseguia sentir a minha pulseira que ficava oculta pelo suéter amarelo.

Eu não havia percebido que eu tinha a perdido.

Ergui minha mão e peguei a pulseira, sentindo meus dedos tocarem os dele, fazendo-me sentir uma pequena corrente elétrica percorrer meus dedos.

Afastei minha mão rapidamente, e pela sua expressão ele também havia sentindo, pois fitava sua mão.

— Você sentiu? - ele perguntou, voltando a me olhar.

Abri a boca e fechei novamente, eu só consegui balançar minha cabeça para cima e para baixo de um jeito meio débil.

— Obrigada. - murmurei, desviando meus olhos dos dele e comecei a colocar a pulseira no pulso desajeitadamente.

Dei uma olhada rápida para ele, e pude ver o canto esquerdo de sua boca erguido para cima, num pequeno sorriso torto. Sua cabeça estava tombada levemente para o lado, fazendo com que a sua franja descobrisse o seu olho esquerdo.

Ele estava... _fofo._

Terminei de abotoar a pulseira, podia sentir meu rosto corado, meu coração era um verdadeiro traidor, pois batia muito mais rápido agora.

Preciso sair daqui.

— Eu nunca te vi pelo colégio. É aluna nova?

Olhei mais uma vez para ele, tentando ocultar o meu nervosismo e a minha vergonha.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, negando. Já era de se esperar que ele não me conhecesse. Eu era tão invisível e insignificante que eu passava despercebida por qualquer um, como um verdadeiro micróbio.

O sorriso de lado não havia saído de sua boca, o que me deixava mais nervosa por estar diante de um garoto tão lindo.

— Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, do terceiro ano A. - ele se apresentou. - E você, como se chama?

Hesitei por um momento, eu estava achando estranho esse interesse repentino por saber quem eu era. E eu tinha quase absoluta certeza de que tinha alguma coisa por trás disso.

— Sakura. Sakura Haruno do terceiro ano B. - eu disse rapidamente. - Eu tenho que ir.

Dei as costas para ele e antes que eu desse um passo para frente, senti sua mão no meu pulso, me impedindo.

— Ei, espere!

Aquilo estava me irritando. Virei o meu corpo e o fitei com as sobrancelhas unidas. Aquela insistência dele em ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu só tinha um propósito.

— Isso é uma aposta, não é? - mesmo que minha voz saísse baixa ela estava rancorosa.

Aquilo estava mais claro como uma água, o propósito só podia ser uma aposta para pregar com a otária aqui.

Eu já havia passado por isso antes, na minha antiga escola. Um grupo de garotas tentou me incluir em seu grupo. Não posso deixar de lembrar o quanto eu tinha ficado feliz, fechando a minha mente e ignorando o meu instinto gritando que não era nada daquilo que eu imaginava.

Descobri da forma mais dolorosa e nojenta possível, depois de uma chuva de ovos podres no fundo da escola. Lembro-me de ter ficado três dias fedendo e minha dignidade arrastada na vala quando percebi que haviam filmado e jogado na internet.

Nesse dia eu soube o quanto as pessoas podiam ser cruéis.

Eu vi quando o tal Sasuke franzia o cenho e seus lábios crispavam, parecia e confuso.

— O quê?

Dei um passo para trás, mas ele não soltou meu pulso.

— Ninguém nunca falou comigo nesses três anos que estou nessa escola, e com você não seria diferente, a não ser que estivesse apostado com seus amigos se conseguia zoar com a _esquisita_ aqui.

Agora sua feição parecia irritada.

— Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando - seus olhos ficaram mais negros, e eu meio que me intimidei, mas fiz de tudo para não demonstrar. O inimigo não podia perceber que você estava tendo medo dele. -, mas fique você sabendo que eu não sou nenhum _moleque_ que faz esses tipos de brincadeiras idiotas.

— Eu não sei, não te conheço. - rebati, puxando meu pulso, sem sucesso.

Sua expressão suavizou de repente, fazendo aquele maldito sorrio de lado se abrir.

— Mas podemos nos conhecer melhor se você me der uma chance.

 _O quê?_

Podia senti minha garganta ficar seca aos poucos e meus olhos completamente deveria estar arregalado.

Ele estava flertando comigo?

 _Calma, Sakura, não tire conclusões precipitadas, não pense bobagens. O que um garoto lindo e popular iria querer com você? O mínimo era pedir para que eu fizesse o dever de casa para ele._

Engoli em seco.

— Você pode me soltar?

Seus olhos negros me fitavam de um jeito estrando, olhando cada parte do meu rosto como se quisesse gravar cada mísero poro.

Novamente eu podia sentir o calor subir no meu rosto, e antes que eu entrasse em desespero por não saber lidar com o que estava sentindo no momento, senti sua mão afrouxar no meu pulso.

Não pensei duas vezes em puxar o meu braço e dar a costas e sair correndo, me afastando dele como uma verdadeira idiota que eu era.

Ainda escutei ele me chamando, mas ignorei, e muito menos olhei para trás. Eu tinha que me afastar.

Sabia que se eu ficasse ali, quem iria se dar mal seria eu, pois era assim que terminava as coisas.

Eu sendo a trolada.


	3. Beijo

**Capítulo 3 - Beijo.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **C** heguei à loja de doces dez minutos adiantada, a senhora Chiyo - a dona da loja - estava atendendo alguns clientes no balcão. Ela sorriu quando me viu e retribui com um pequeno e miserável sorriso mínimo enquanto eu seguia para os fundos da minúscula salinha de funcionários.

Tenten, minha colega de trabalho, estava amarrando seus cabelos num coque alto. Ela estava arrumada com o uniforme da loja, um simples avental amarelo-creme cheio de desenhos de cupcakes coloridos e o nome da loja em letras grandes no meio do bolso que ficava em cima.

— Chegou cedo hoje. - ela disse assim quando me notou.

Estava animada como sempre.

— Acho que sim. - respondi guardando minha mochila no meu armário junto com o suéter amarelo da escola, ficando só com a camisa branca.

Coloquei o avental por cima da minha roupa da escola e fiz o mesmo que Tenten, prendi os meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, e como ele era curto, vários fios ficaram soltos no pescoço.

Fomos para o interior da loja, e fiquei detrás do balcão atendendo alguns clientes, e Tenten foi arrumar algumas prateleiras enquanto a senhora Chiyo foi para a cozinha terminar de preparar algumas fornalhas de diferentes doces.

E assim se passou à tarde, foi um pouco movimentado, talvez seja por que hoje era sexta-feira. A loja fechou um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, mas acho que iria sair alguma coisa a mais no final do mês.

Peguei minhas coisas no armário, tirando o avental e o dobrei, deixando no canto. Vesti meu suéter e coloquei minha mochila nas costas e soltei os cabelos.

— Até segunda, senhora Chiyo. - me despedi dela que estava arrumando algumas coisinhas para o outro dia. Tenten já havia ido embora fazia alguns minutos.

Ela me fitou e sorriu simpática como sempre, pondo uma mão em meu ombro.

— Até segunda, Sakura, e obrigada pelo dia de hoje.

Apenas sorri um pouco forçado e dei as costas e saí da loja. O vento frio batia em minhas bochechas, fazendo eu me encolher no suéter da escola. Aqui em Tóquio o dia sempre amanhecia lindo e ensolarado, mas quando a noite caía o frio era bem incômodo.

As ruas estavam pouco movimentadas, virei umas duas esquinas até chegar o ponto de ônibus mais perto. Naquela parte onde eu caminhava estava praticamente deserto, a não ser por mim, e não pude deixar de sentir aquela pontinha de hesitação.

Aquele ponto de ônibus era mais tranquilo do que o outro que ficava mais distante, mas a hora não era tão boa. Tirei meu celular do bolso da mochila, e vi as horas. 10hrs e 30 min. A bateria estava no vermelho.

Tomara que o ônibus venha logo.

Fiquei esperando por indetermináveis dez minutos e nada, meu pé esquerdo tremia de ansiedade para sair daquele lugar enquanto minhas mãos ficavam mais geladas. Pensei em ligar para a minha mãe vir me buscar, mas eu sabia que eu iria levar um sermão de que eu não precisava trabalhar, e eu não queria escutar isso.

Suspirei e ergui minha cabeça para cima e meu coração congelou.

Do outro lado da rua havia um homem suspeito, usava roupas normais e um casaco com capuz na cabeça, e me olhava de um jeito estranho.

Ele percebeu que eu havia o notado e começou a se movimentar. Meu sensor de proteção falou mais alto e não pensei duas vezes, saí do ponto indo em direção ao centro de Konoha. Mesmo que minha mãe alertasse que o ponto distante estava tendo assaltos constantes, lá pelo menos havia mais gente.

Eu sabia que meu movimento repentino de sair daquele ponto não havia sido nada discreto, mas eu tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que aquela sensação de perseguição fosse coisa da minha cabeça.

Depois de um minuto andando arrisquei dar uma olhada disfarçadamente para trás e para a minha desgraça, o homem estava vindo logo atrás de mim. Meu coração deu um salto e apressei mais os passos, e voltei a olhar para trás e não precisei disfarçar, pois o homem também havia apressado os passos.

Reprimi um grito desesperado que queria escapar por minha boca e comecei a correr, segurando com força a alça da minha mochila, sentindo meu copo tremer pela adrenalina.

Um pouco mais a frente pude ver uma loja de conveniência, e para a minha sorte estava aberta. Entrei na loja, esbarrado num senhor de idade que saía. Murmurei um _desculpe,_ percebendo algumas pessoas que estavam ali me olhavam como se eu fosse um ser alienígena estranho. Caminhei com passos largos para os fundos da loja, virando algumas seções e tentando disfarçar o meu nervosismo. Iria ficar ali até que o homem desistisse e fosse embora.

Dei uma olhada para o lado enquanto eu andava distraidamente para frente, e foi nesse momento que meu corpo trombou no da outra pessoa o que me fez desequilibrar. E antes que eu sentisse o chão duro, senti uma mão segurar o meu braço direto, me equilibrando de volta.

Ergui meu olhar para cima, e para a minha total surpresa era Sasuke Uchiha em carne e osso na minha frente.

— _Você?_ \- minha voz saiu rouca e esganiçada, transpassando toda a minha fobia e nervosismo.

Ele ficou me olhando de um jeito curioso, o cenho levemente franzido, mas logo suavizou, abrindo um pequeno e torto sorriso de lado.

— Oi.

Não consegui respondê-lo, eu podia sentir os efeitos em minha pele por causa de sua mão ainda segurando firme o meu braço. Soltei-me de seu aperto, começando a sentir o meu rosto ficando rubro por causa de seus olhos negros e atenciosos em mim. Dei um passo para trás, umedecendo meus lábios ressecados e vendo-o unir as sobrancelhas.

— Você está pálida. - ele começou, dando um passo para frente e me fazendo dar mais outro passo para trás. - Está passando mal? Está tremendo!

Só agora que eu percebi que meu corpo todo tremia, meu coração ainda estava acelerando e eu sabia que cinquenta por cento desses batimentos era por que ele estava se aproximando mais de mim. Eu podia sentir meus olhos começando a lacrimejar enquanto minha boca tremia levemente.

Eu estava assustada.

Olhei para a porta de vidro da entrada do estabelecimento e pude ver o homem de capuz parado lá fora, encostado ao poste, na espreita, me esperando.

 _O que eu faço?_ Eu não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Eu estava ferrada.

— Ei. - senti as duas mãos de Sasuke em meus ombros, fazendo-me voltar minha atenção para ele. - O que está acontecendo?

Seu rosto sério e levemente preocupado, me fez de alguma forma perceber que ele era a única pessoa que eu conhecia e que poderia me ajudar. Eu realmente não costumava confiar nas pessoas, elas sempre arrumavam um propósito para aprontarem comigo no final. Mas olhando Sasuke naquele momento, eu não pude ver nada em seu rosto a não ser uma leve preocupação comigo.

— Tem... tem um homem lá fora me seguindo. - gaguejei, eu tentava controlar a minha ansiedade e o meu descontrole para não cair em prantos. - Eu entrei aqui para poder despistá-lo.

Sasuke desviou seus olhos de mim e fitou a rua lá fora pelo vidro da porta da loja. Seu cenho se franziu mais, enquanto seus lábios crisparam. Ele voltou a me fitar, e pude sentir suas mãos em meus ombros apertarem mais.

— Fique calma, tá?

Assenti com a cabeça. Ele me fitou de cima a baixo e uniu mais as sobrancelhas, enquanto seu olhar avaliador parou em meu rosto.

\- O que está fazendo sozinha andando numa hora dessas? - seu tom um pouco repreendedor não passou despercebido por mim, enquanto suas mãos deixaram os meus ombros.

— Eu saí um pouco mais tarde do trabalho. - minha voz saiu mais baixa do que o esperando, enquanto eu desviava meus olhos dos dele para o chão.

Eu estava nervosa, a presença de Sasuke era de alguma forma intimidante e confortante ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia explicar, eu não o conhecia direito. Ele parecia ser diferente... claro que ele era diferente, pois estava dando trela para mim. Acho que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito faria isso. Eu não era ninguém importante, só uma simples garota comum que nunca foi protagonista de sua própria vida, e mais nada.

Eu podia sentir os seus olhos em mim, queimava em minha pele, o que me deixava mais envergonhada.

— Entendo. - ouvi a sua voz baixa, mas para a minha surpresa, ele agarrou a minha mão e me puxou em direção à saída. - Vamos.

Ergui meus olhos para cima, seu ato repentino me pegou de surpresa.

— Para onde? Ei, eu não posso sair assim, aquele homem ainda está lá fora.

Como ele estava um pouco mais na minha frente, ele virou sua cabeça para trás, mas sem deixar de me puxar.

— Não se preocupe com isso, _confie_ em mim. - E novamente aquele pequeno sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto.

 _Confiar?_

Será mesmo que eu podia confiar em alguém que eu mal conheço? Eu não tinha outra opção. Sasuke era a única pessoa ali que eu conhecia, em partes.

Deixei ser guiada por ele. Sasuke parou no caixa e colocou dois tabletes de chiclete de menta e um pacotinho preto pouco suspeito também, mas não precisei ficar olhando para conseguir identificá-lo. Podia sentir o vapor subindo em meu rosto, e o virei para o lado para disfarçar o meu constrangimento ao ver que ele estava comprando _camisinhas_ , e que completamente iria usar com alguém.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, pois de repente eu sentia uma necessidade de sair correndo dali e ignorar a ajuda dele. Eu já deveria saber que um cara como ele deveria ter alguém. Mas que droga eu estava pensando afinal?

Antes que eu surtasse de vez com a rota que meus pensamentos estavam em levando, a mão de Sasuke agarrou a minha mais uma vez e me puxou em direção à saída.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e receosa e com o nervosismo tomando conta do meu corpo saí do local. Assim que pus os meus pés na rua o homem com capuz parou em minha frente como um gavião, para o meu desespero.

— _Finalmente._ \- sua voz grossa com o toque de malícia fez meus pelos do corpo enrijecerem. Um pequeno sorriso estava em seu rosto e seus olhos castanhos me fitavam de um jeito meio sádico.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pirar de vez, senti um braço sobre os meus ombros me envolvendo e logo a figura de Sasuke entrou no meu campo de visão.

— O que você quer com a minha _namorada?_ \- a voz rouca de Sasuke saiu fria e sombria.

Não pude evitar sentir um frio no estômago, quando a palavra namorada se referindo a mim saía da boca de Sasuke. Novamente eu sentia meu rosto ficando quente, mesmo que a situação ali fosse delicada. A mão de Sasuke que estavam em meus ombros, desceu pelas minhas costas até enlaçar a minha cintura, me puxando para perto, me fazendo automaticamente me encolher e abraçar o seu corpo, sentindo pela primeira vez o seu cheiro amadeirado e hortelã, viciante demais para o meu gosto.

E mesmo que a situação fosse assustadora e constrangedora - em partes -, Sasuke fazia com que eu me sentisse pela primeira vez na vida protegida.

— Ela... é sua namorada? - O homem parecia um pouco desconcertado, seus olhos voltaram a me fitar, ele estava irritado.

Não consegui manter o olhar dele e logo desviei, afundando o meu rosto no peito de Sasuke, sentindo mais o seu cheiro, e me deixando mais embriagada. Suas mãos me apertaram mais contra ele, fazendo aquela sensação de proteção aumentar.

— Não está vendo? - Sasuke questionou, irônico. - Aqui a duas quadras tem um departamento de polícia, terei o prazer de prestar uma queixa contra você por perseguição.

— Que isso cara, também não é para tanto.

Virei um pouco o meu rosto, e pude ver o cara um pouco mais afastado, parecia surpreso com a ameaça de Sasuke.

— Então vaza daqui!

O homem não pensou duas vezes em sair dali com passos rápidos, e entrando na outra rua e sumindo.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado e me separei de Sasuke, dando dois passos para trás. Não consegui olhar para ele, eu estava muito envergonhada.

— O-obrigada. - eu odiava quando eu gaguejava, mas eu não conseguia controlar a minha timidez, era muito mais forte do que eu. E Sasuke com aquele olhar intenso não colaborava com nada.

Agora parando para perceber, eu não havia notado suas roupas. Um jeans claro com rasgões no joelho, uma camisa preta de mangas comprida de algodão com alguns detalhes de estampa branco e vermelho, e botas de motoqueiro nos pés. Só agora eu havia percebido que ele se vestia como um bad boy, e que ele estava muito charmoso, principalmente com aquele cabelo cobrindo a metade de seu rosto e aquela pequena argola preta na orelha direita.

E eu também sabia que ele era muita coisa para alguém como eu.

Sua mão se ergueu e agarrou novamente minha mão. Era grande com as pontas dos dedos geladas, envolvendo toda a minha.

— Vem! - E novamente eu era puxada por ele, por aquela calçada vazia.

— Não! - puxei minha mão para trás, fazendo-o parar e me fitar. - Eu tenho que ir para casa.

— Eu te levo.

— Não precisa. - balancei a cabeça para os lados, de forma totalmente débil. - E-eu vou para o ponto de ônibus...

— Sakura. - ele me interrompeu, seu rosto não havia vestígio de humor. - Não seja ingênua. Você acha mesmo que aquele cara foi mesmo embora? Se eu te deixar sozinha ele vai voltar a te perseguir e... e pode acontecer o pior.

Engoli em seco. Realmente e não havia pensado nisso. Aquele cara poderia estar na espreita em algum lugar nos vigiando, havia percebido que ele havia ficado com raiva pela intromissão de Sasuke. Eu deveria agradecer por ele está ali comigo naquele momento. Não queria formular qualquer imagem do que possa ter acontecido comigo se eu não tivesse tido essa sorte de trombar com ele por acaso.

Conforme eu não formulei nenhuma palavra que respondesse a sua, ou desse algum tipo de decisão positiva, continuando parada e o fitando, ele continuou:

— Eu não vou fazer nada com você, confie em mim. - seu tom era calmo, mas eu podia ver na escuridão de seus olhos que me banhava, a sua sinceridade em suas palavras.

Era a segunda vez que ele me pedia para confiar nele em menos de vinte minutos, e era a segunda vez que eu confiava.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, fazendo com que aquele maldito e lindo sorriso de lado se abrir no canto de sua boca novamente.

Paramos em frente a uma motocicleta preta enorme estacionada ali perto. Ele caminhou até ela e levantou o acento para cima e tirou um capacete dali de dentro, podia ver o outro preso na lateral da moto.

Sua mão estendeu o capacete para mim.

— Você dirige uma moto. - aquilo não foi uma pergunta, meus olhos não saíam daquela máquina mortífera assustadoramente grande.

Eu tinha pavor de motocicletas, eu preferia o conforto e a segurança de um automóvel de quatro portas, para a minha saúde e proteção.

— Sim. - ele disse. - Vai me dizer que você nunca andou de moto!?

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, negando e o fitei.

— Não acho isso... seguro.

Seu pequeno sorriso se alargou em seu rosto, e me senti uma idiota por isso.

— Prometo que irei devagar. - ele ergueu o capacete mais uma vez. - Pegue.

Variei meus olhos para ele, o capacete estendido, e a monstro ali estacionada.

 _Que Deus me ajude._

Peguei o capacete de suas mãos e o coloquei na cabeça, e passei a outra alça da mochila no outro ombro em seguida. Sasuke havia já colocado seu capacete e agora passava a perna na moto e a ligava. Fiquei ali parada olhando todo aquele processo, e o barulho que ela soava. Podia sentir minhas pernas tremerem só de imaginar que eu iria arriscar a minha vida naquela coisa.

Sasuke virou seu rosto para mim.

— Pode subir. - seu tom saiu um pouco mais alto devido o barulho.

Engoli em seco novamente, ainda indecisa se ia ou não subir naquilo. Inspirei e suspirei três vezes até tomar coragem e me aproximar.

Timidamente levei minhas mãos aos seus ombros e tomei o impulso para cima e subi daquela máquina assustadora. Ajeitei um pouco a minha saia para não voar com uma mão, enquanto a outra ainda estava em seu ombro, procurando apoio.

Sua cabeça virou para trás, tentando me ver.

— Acho melhor você se segurar em mim.

Ele inclinou a moto para que ficasse reta e automaticamente agarrei sua cintura, com um medo horroroso de cair. Eu tinha que me lembrar para nunca mais subir numa dessas novamente.

Não demorou para que a moto se movimentasse pelas ruas de Konoha. Eu apertava sua cintura com força, podendo sentir os relevos de seus músculos da barriga por debaixo daquele tecido fino, me deixando mais envergonhada do que eu já estava.

Céus eu estava andando de motocicleta e eu não havia morria até agora.

Disse meu endereço para ele quando me perguntou e depois de contáveis dez minutos ele entrou na minha rua sem árvores, e aos poucos a moto foi desacelerando até parar em frente a uma pequena casa com uma pintura de um bege-claro com as janelas de grades verdes.

A minha casa.

Novamente usei os seus ombros como apoio para descer, e tropecei nos meus pés e quase caí. Morri de vergonha por causa desse mico, estava demorando para que eu fizesse alguma coisa desastrada, não tinha tanta coordenação motora, e geralmente eu vivia caindo.

— Cuidado. - ele disse, saltando da motocicleta em seguida, tirando seu capacete.

Tentei tirar o meu, sentindo meus dedos trêmulos pelo nervosismo de ter bancado a tola desastrada, e por estar em frente à minha casa. Não queria ser arrebatada de perguntas que mamãe poderia fazer quando me visse com um garoto. Ela iria pensar coisas, formular coisas e planejar todo um futuro perfeito como nos comerciais de margarina que passavam na TV para mim.

Senti os dedos de Sasuke contra os meus, ele agora me ajudava a tirar o capacete, e foi tão fácil que eu fiquei impressionada, e logo me vi livre dele.

— Obrigada mais uma vez. - falei baixinho, com a voz arrastada, minhas bochechas deveriam estar vermelhas, completamente deveriam estar vermelhas.

Que Droga.

Aquele maldito sorriso de lado se abriu em seu rosto, o deixando mais cativante e fazendo meu coração maluco bater muito mais forte.

— Não A De Quê. - ele disse lentamente ainda sorrindo e me olhando daquele jeito intimidante.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão e mordi o lábio levemente.

— Eu tenho que ir. - olhei para ele. - Tchau.

Dei as costas para ele, iria fugir novamente como uma covarde que eu era, mas sua voz me chamando me fez parar:

— Sakura.

Em seguida o que aconteceu foi rápido demais para eu poder assimilar, e no momento quando virei meu corpo para trás eu fui surpreendida quando Sasuke tocou os seus lábios nos meus, num pequeno e singelo selinho.

Não fechei os olhos, estava chocada o suficiente para isso. Eu estava petrificada.

Ele se afastou e me fitou nos olhos e depois sorriu.

— Nos vemos segunda.

Em seguida guardou o capacete que eu usava, colocou o seu e passou a perna na moto e a ligou. Olhou para mim mais uma vez e acenou com a cabeça antes de fazer aquela máquina monstruosa voltar o caminho por aonde veio, até sumir das minhas vistas.

Fiquei ainda um tempo ali parada no frio, olhando a rua deserta como uma tonta. _O que diabos havia acontecido? O que foi isso?_

— Sakura? - a voz de minha mãe me tirou de meus devaneios.

Virei meu corpo num rompante, vendo minha mãe parada no portal de entrada, com o cenho levemente franzido.

— Mãe. - comecei a caminhar com passos rápidos até ela, tentando ocultar a minha expressão assustada por ter sido pega aprontando.

— O que está fazendo aí fora? - ela deu espaço para que eu entrasse em casa.

— Ahn, nada.

— Que ficar doente nessa friagem?

— Desculpe. - tirei a mochila das costas.

— Eu estava preocupada com você demorando desse jeito. - ela me olhou. - Eu te liguei umas três vezes e você não atendia.

— O movimento foi um pouco mais intenso e saí um pouco mais tarde, e acho que o meu celular descarregou.

— Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez me ligue quando for demorar assim para eu ir te buscar. E espero que isso não aconteça no dia em que tem aula. Sorte sua que hoje é sexta.

— Tá bom.

Ela suspirou e depois sorriu.

— Vai tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa para jantarmos.

Assenti com a cabeça e sorri comprimido e caminhei para o corredor. Entrei no quarto e joguei a minha mochila na cama para em seguida suspirar pesadamente, fechando os olhos.

Podia sentir meu coração ainda batendo rápido enquanto eu levava meus dedos nos lábios, lembrando-me do acontecido de alguns minutos atrás.

Aquele tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo.


	4. Convite

**Capítulo 4 - Convite.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 _ **N**_ _os vemos segunda._

Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça o fim de semana todo, e com isso fiquei um pouco fora de órbita esses dois dias que se passou. Não havia acontecido nada de interessante - como sempre -, mas fiquei divagando como uma tola o beijo que Sasuke havia me dado na noite de sexta-feira.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, nunca fiquei assim por garoto nenhum. Quer dizer, nunca fiquei assim por que isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Nenhum garoto nunca chegou perto de mim como Sasuke havia feito, ele havia me defendido e demonstrado preocupação comigo diante daquela situação. E mesmo que eu tentasse negar com todas as forças... eu havia gostado.

Eu havia me sentindo pela primeira vez na vida _especial._

Estava me sentindo confusa, tentei arrumar uma lógica que explicasse esse fenômeno do garoto mais lindo que eu já vi, demonstrar algum tipo de interesses por mim. Uma parte de mim estava animada, pedindo para que eu fosse em frente sem olhar para trás, mas a outra parte me dizia que eu não podia confiar assim, mesmo ele demonstrando boas intenções - em parte -, mas que ele não deixava de ser um estranho e que era para me afastar antes que eu me desse mal.

E assim fiquei nesse dilema, queria que segunda chegasse logo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que nunca chegasse. E essa expectativa estava acabando comigo, e pirou ainda mais quando a segunda-feira chegou, não com o céu muito límpido como nos dias anteriores, mas a brisa da manhã era gostosa.

Depois de me arrumar com o uniforme e tomado meu café na velocidade de uma lesma, eu estava em direção à escola. O transporte público não demorou muito, sabia o horário que ele passava e assim chegava na hora certa, nem um minuto a mais e nenhum minuto a menos.

As aulas haviam sido a mesma coisa, os professores passando matérias novas, os alunos conversado e trocando bolinhas de papel entre a troca de matérias e eu sendo ignorada como um ser medíocre que eu era. Tudo normal.

Não demorou para que o sinal do intervalo soasse pela escola, fazendo os alunos se levantarem como se nunca soubessem o que era educação, e saíssem rindo e falando alto pelos corredores.

Ajuntei meus materiais e fui para o meu refúgio, a biblioteca. Eu não lanchava nos intervalos, detestava a comida da cantina, e mesmo que eu gostasse, eu não sentia fome, já comia o suficiente no café da manhã para não lanchar na escola.

Olhei pelos lados enquanto caminhava entre os alunos algum sinal de Sasuke, e para o meu total conforto, não havia o visto. Eu havia decidido que iria me manter afastada, eu iria fazer de tudo para não esbarrar com ele por aí. Eu tinha concluído que era melhor assim, pois eu me conhecia bem o suficiente para quando se eu o visse - depois do que aconteceu naquele dia -, eu não iria saber o que fazer. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como agir perto dele. E para o meu bem psicológico, era melhor que ele desaparecesse e esquecesse que eu existia.

Entrei na biblioteca quase vazia, cumprimentei Shizune e assinei o livro de visitantes que era obrigatório. Fui para a mesa que ficava nos fundos, oculta pelas prateleiras de livros, ninguém podia me ver. Coloquei minha mochila ao lado e comecei a fazer os deveres de casa, não iria ter tempo hoje, já que era o meu dia de trabalhar na loja de doces.

Fiz todo o dever de matemática que o professor havia passado hoje, o silêncio da biblioteca fazia o pequeno som do ar-condicionado que deveria estar no volume máximo ecoar pelo local, mas não era incômodo.

Quando eu me preparava para fazer a lição de geografia, eu senti uma presença se aproximando de onde eu estava, e uma voz particularmente familiar soou, fazendo-me dar um pulo na cadeira, pegando-me totalmente de surpresa.

— Então é aqui que você se esconde!?

Meus olhos ergueram para a figura masculina que havia parado em frente a minha mesa. Nesse momento, eu juro que senti meu coração indo parar na minha garganta e voltar para o seu lugar novamente. Eu estava sem reação nenhuma, e Sasuke havia percebido e abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado, terminando de me quebrar de vez.

Eu podia sentir o calor subir pelo meu corpo, indo parar no meu rosto, aquilo era um sinal de que eu estava corando. Não deu para evitar as cenas em frente à minha casa invadisse minha cabeça, seus lábios haviam tocado nos meus, e era macio e bom.

 _Para!_ Eu tinha que parar de ter esses tipos de pensamentos, eu estava fantasiando demais, pensando demais.

Desviei meus olhos dos dele, não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo, ele era intimidante demais.

— O-o que faz aqui? - eu havia gaguejado enquanto a voz soava baixinha e trêmula, a minha mão soava, fazendo o lápis deslizar girando por ela.

— Eu estava te procurando. - ele disse, fazendo-me fitá-lo novamente.

Ele agora puxava a cadeira e se sentava de frente para mim, seus olhos negros atrás dos óculos grandes de armação cor-de-vinho me fitavam. Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que ele usasse óculos, eu nunca o tinha visto com um, não que eu me lembrasse.

Todo o meu plano de fuga ou que ele me esquecesse, havia dado errado. Agora eu tinha que encará-lo, mas eu podia sentir meu interior querendo fugir como uma covarde, uma verdadeira barata.

Não queria que ele estivesse ali no momento, de frente para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia uma pequena chama diferente se abrir em meu peito por saber que ele estava ali...

— Me procurando? - murmurei, tentando ocultar o meu nervosismo, mas eu sabia que eu estava falhando.

O canto de sua boca se ergueu mais.

— Eu vou ao _Joker's Rockets_ com os meus amigos depois da aula e vim te chamar para vir junto com a gente.

Não pude evitar que minha expressão ficasse surpresa e meus olhos arregalassem um pouco. Ele estava me convidando para sair com seus amigos? Eu, Sakura Haruno, a pessoa mais exclusa e insignificante estava sendo convidada para ser socializada com outras pessoas? Aquilo poderia ser comparado como um apocalipse zumbir.

Desviei meus olhos para o caderno e fingi procurar as respostas das questões.

— Não vai dar, eu... eu tenho que trabalhar. - eu disse rapidamente, me atrapalhando nas palavras.

Eu tentava fazer de tudo para ele cair fora dali para minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos normalizasse, mas o que eu estava percebendo aos poucos era que aquele garoto era muito insistente e bom em convencer as pessoas.

— Que horas você entra no trabalho?

— O quê?

O fitei por um segundo, me fazendo de idiota.

— Que horas você entra no trabalho? - ele repetiu a frase lentamente, numa paciência invejável como se eu fosse débil.

— Duas horas da tarde. - novamente minha voz havia soado baixinha, enquanto desviava meus olhos para um canto qualquer que não seja os seus, que não havia desviado de mim nem por um segundo.

— Hoje irão liberar todos às onze da manhã por causa de uma reunião, você vai ter três horas até pegar no trabalho.

A minha atenção voltou-se para ele novamente. Tudo parecia ter uma solução para Sasuke, tudo parecia ser mais fácil. Eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe, o aviso estava no mural perto das salas desde sexta-feira.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, negando.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia.

Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, fazendo com que a franja revelasse a outra parte de seu rosto, naquele gesto que eu achava simplesmente _fofo._

— Por quê?

— Eu que pergunto, por que você está me convidando? - eu havia rebatido sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se para cima e seus olhos ficaram mais negros, eu pude ver por detrás de suas lentes dos óculos.

— Por que eu quero passar um tempo com você, quero _conhecê-la._

Meu coração acelerou mais enquanto prendia a respiração automaticamente, apertei mais o lápis na minha mão, tentando não transparecer que eu estava trêmula por dentro. Abri minha boca e depois voltei a fechá-la, eu não tinha argumentos para aquilo. Sasuke era muito direto e dizia tudo tão levemente...

— Você tem planos para antes do trabalho? - ele voltou a perguntar, seu corpo inclinando um pouco mais para perto.

Eu queria dizer que sim, eu queria sair correndo dali e me socar em algum lugar que ele não pudesse me achar, eu queria fugir de toda essa tensão que eu sentia por dentro, me tirando de minha zona de conforto. Mas eu não disse nada, não consegui dizer nada. A única coisa que fiz foi um movimento de cabeça para os lados, negando.

Sasuke sorriu novamente naquele dia, um sorriso satisfatório.

— Se não tem compromisso, então não tem motivos para negar o meu convite, e eu me recuso a aceitar um _não_ como resposta.

O jeito bom humorado como ele falou havia soado engraçado, e com isso eu tive que reprimir um pequeno sorriso que queria escapar pela minha boca. Desviei meus olhos para a mesa.

— Você é bem insistente.

— Você não sabe o quanto.

Pressionei meus lábios e assenti com a cabeça, concordando, fazendo seu sorriso agora se alargar, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

— Então já que você fez a escolha _certa,_ vou ficar te esperando no estacionamento, tudo bem?

E novamente assenti positivamente com a mente enublada, incapacitada de responder. E num movimento lento Sasuke se levantou da cadeira, ajeitando-a para que o acento ficasse debaixo da mesa.

— Bom, vou comer algo na cantina, quer vir?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Estou sem fome.

— Tudo bem. - ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua. - Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ele sorriu de canto para mim antes de dar as costas e sair dali.

Soltei todo o ar que eu prendia e quase me engasguei com isso, fazendo-me colocar a mão na boca.

Ah meu Deus, o que foi que eu acabei de fazer?


	5. Amizades

**Capítulo 5 - Amizades.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **O** s dois tempos de aula passou numa velocidade impressionante. Não havia prestando atenção à matéria que o professor explicava, pois, minha mente estava longe o suficiente para que eu pensasse em alguma coisa que não fosse o pequeno encontro que eu teria com Sasuke e seus amigos.

E agora eu me perguntava; por que diabos eu aceitei ir ao Joker's Rockets?

Eu tentei traçar algum plano de fuga, mas meu tempo era tão pouco que eu não consegui essa proeza, e o nervosismo que tomava conta de mim também não ajudava em nada. Eu mal conhecia aquele garoto, e mesmo ele ter me ajudado na noite de sexta-feira, eu não sabia de suas reais intenções. Ele poderia estar brincando comigo, como naqueles filmes clichês que eu perdia meu tempo assistindo na televisão deitada no sofá com uma bacia de pipocas.

Enquanto todos saíam da sala como se a escola estivesse infestada com algum tipo de praga contagiosa, eu ajuntava meus materiais na mochila lentamente. Eu me via fazendo de tudo para que Sasuke desistisse de me esperar e fosse embora.

Como previsto, fui à última a sair da sala, os corredores estavam um pouco mais vazios, a maioria dos alunos já haviam saído. Com meus passos lentos, percorri aquele extenso corredor e desci alguns lances de escadas, colocando minha mente para trabalhar num novo plano de fuga. Mas quando desci os últimos degraus de escada, chegando o térreo fechado do colégio, eu percebi que eu não era muito amiga da sorte.

Lá fora, com as costas encostadas numa pilastra redonda de concreto e com os braços cruzados fitando o lado oposto de mim, estava Sasuke Uchiha.

Meus pés automaticamente travaram no chão, algumas pessoas passavam por mim, mas meus olhos estavam focados no garoto a alguns metros de distância. Havia duas garotas a sua frente, ambas com seus trajes minúsculos de líder de torcida, deixando todas as suas curvas perfeitas e as pernas longas a mostras. Elas sorriam animadas e conversavam com ele gesticulando as mãos.

Apertei com força a minha alça da mochila, pedindo internamente para que o chão se abrisse em meus pés e soterrasse meu corpo inteiro.

 _Droga, o que eu faço?_

Novamente fui arrebatada por aquele sentimento estranho, me deixando mais estranha ainda. Eu não conseguia definir o que era aquilo, meu estômago parecia que havia borboletas e aquele friozinho também não ajudava em nada.

 _Pare com isso, Sakura, não seja covarde, você não deve nada para ninguém._ Meu inconsciente gritava comigo, exigindo que eu reagisse e não ficasse ali parada como uma idiota. Mas eu sabia que não adiantava eu tentar, eu era simplesmente uma covarde.

As duas garotas com cabelos platinados sorriam apaixonadas e mesmo na distância onde eu estava, podia ver os coraçõezinhos saindo de seus olhos enquanto elas o secavam com os olhos sem ao menos disfarçar. E antes que eu tentasse alguma fuga para o interior do colégio, Sasuke virou sua cabeça em minha direção e me viu.

Não havia mais escapatória.

Engoli em seco, tomei o controle de minhas pernas e voltei a andar para frente, sentindo minhas mãos soarem e meu rosto corar levemente.

Ele desencostou suas costas da pilastra, sem tirar os olhos de mim, atraindo a atenção das duas líderes platinadas em minha direção. Elas me avaliaram de cima a baixo com um olhar de desprezo e ao mesmo tempo de indignação, acho que pelo fato do garoto mais lindo da escola está com sua atenção em mim.

Minhas mãos soavam trêmulas, abaixei minha cabeça e fitei o chão. Meu coração estava mais descontrolado e piorava quando a distância entre mim e ele diminuía a cada passo preguiçoso que eu dava para frente.

Agora eu já podia escutar as vozes das líderes falando animadas, apenas passei por eles sem ao menos o olhar, como se não o conhecesse.

— Sasuke, tem certeza que você não quer vir? - perguntou a garota platinada.

— Vamos, gato, vai ser legal? - a outra garota disse, com a voz manhosa como o da sua amiga.

— Já disse que não. - a voz grossa de Sasuke soou um pouco fria.

— Mas Sasuke...

Não demorou para que eu sentisse a presença dele ao meu lado, me acompanhando pelo espaço aberto e gramado.

— Você demorou.

— Você disse que iria esperar no estacionamento. - rebati, ainda de cabeça baixa, incomodada com alguns olhares em nossa direção.

Nós dois havíamos atiçado a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam espalhados pelo enorme gramado que formava o pátio de frente. Eu podia ver por rabo de olho, uns comentando com outros, curiosos o suficiente e se perguntando; o que Sasuke Uchiha deveria está fazendo com a garota anônima e estranha?

E para falar a verdade, nem eu sabia também.

— Eu pressenti que você fosse fugir.

Foi inevitável não erguer meu rosto para cima e o olhar, pegando no flagra seus olhos negros em mim. Eu tinha que concordar que ele estava certo, com certeza eu iria fugir.

Diferente de quando ele havia me encontrado na biblioteca na hora do intervalo, Sasuke não estava usando aqueles óculos de armação grande, estava sem o suéter amarelo e a gravata vermelha também, deixando os dois botões de cima aberto, relevando um ar relaxado e rebelde.

Desfoquei minha atenção dele para o chão novamente, umedeci os lábios com a ponta da língua quando percebi que meus pés estavam tomando o rumo em direção ao estacionamento. Não havia mais escapatória, o jeito era jogar a minha sorte para cima e esperar que as consequências não sejam tão desastrosas pelas escolhas impensadas que fiz.

— Cadê seus amigos? - perguntei a com voz baixinha, ignorando sua teoria da minha possível fuga.

— Eles foram na frente, vamos nos encontrar no Joker's.

Eu não disse mais nada. Minha garganta secava a cada segundo quando àquela frase me fez desencadear lembranças antigas que eu tentava enterrar, mas eu não conseguia. Lembranças de minhas escolhas erradas que me trouxeram consequências e humilhações.

Ergui meu olhar para cima e o fitei. Sasuke olhava para frente enquanto entravamos no estacionamento aberto da escola. Como se percebesse que eu o encarava, ele focou sua atenção em mim, e ao mesmo tempo desviei meu olhar rapidamente para o lado, sentindo novamente as minhas bochechas ficarem quentes por ter sido pega no flagra.

— O que foi?

— Nada. - a resposta veio rápida e com um tom esganiçado.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal, e apertei mais a alça de minha mochila, sentindo minhas mãos molhadas. Voltei a olhar para frente e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoei-me por ter olhado.

Nós estávamos indo em direção àquela motocicleta que eu havia andando na noite de sexta, e que havia prometido que nunca mais andaria numa daquelas novamente.

— Nós vamos de moto? - eu não reprimi o meu tom incrédulo e desgostoso enquanto meus olhos voltaram para o garoto ao meu lado.

— Pensei que já tínhamos passado desse estágio. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu de lado.

Paramos em frente à motocicleta preta e moderna, ele levantou o banco da moto para cima e tirou aquele capacete reserva.

— São situações completamente diferentes.

— Ah é? - ele questionou, agora seus olhos focaram em mim. - Diferente como?

Senti uma batucada mais forte no meu coração.

— Eu posso pegar um ônibus e te encontrar no Joker's. - propus, eu podia sentir o meu tom hesitante diante daquele meio de transporte perigoso.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal e estendeu o capacete para mim.

— Isso não foi muito convincente.

Umedeci mais uma vez os meus lábios ressecados e desviei meu olhar para os lados, ignorando sua mão estendida com o capacete.

— Eu odeio motocicletas... - murmurei. - Elas são perigosas e assustadoras... - voltei a olhá-lo. - E eu prezo muito pela minha vida para não arriscá-la nessa máquina monstruosa.

Os lábios de Sasuke estavam comprimidos, ele tentava a todo custo segurar uma risada, mas ele estava falhando.

— Eu prometo que não vou correr muito.

— Você disse isso da última vez. - rebati novamente, dando um passo para trás.

Seus olhos ficaram mais negros.

— Eu cumpri o eu que disse.

Soltei uma pequena lufada de ar pela boca, indignada com sua resposta. Eu podia sentir a sensação de ter andado numa motocicleta, era meio desconfortante e aquele medo que eu sentia de cair a qualquer momento não ajudava muito. E se aquilo não era correr para ele, eu nem queria saber a velocidade que ele corria.

Dei mais outro passo para trás.

— Realmente... realmente isso não é uma boa ideia.

Sasuke aproximou-se de mim, ultrapassando meu espaço pessoal e me deixando mais tensa do que eu já estava. Ergueu o capacete e o colocou na minha cabeça e o abotoou debaixo do meu queixo, fazendo com que seus dedos gelados tocassem minha pele.

— Pronto.

Suas duas mãos posaram nos meus ombros, a distância entre a gente era pouca, pois eu podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume amadeirado, misturado com hortelã. E aquela tensão toda me fez lembrar-me do beijo que ele me deu. Ele não havia tocado no assunto, era como se...

— Você fica _linda_ corada. - ele soltou de repente, me banhando com a escuridão que eram seus olhos. As costas de sua mão direita agora deslizavam por meu rosto.

Meus olhos arregalaram e me afastei dele com dois passos para trás de um modo meio desastrado, deixando-o em alerta. Se eu estava corada antes, agora deveria está parecendo um tomate.

— Eu...

Eu não sabia como reagir, Sasuke sempre me pegava de surpresa, sempre me fazia caminhar para fora da minha linha de conforto. E eu odiava isso. Odiava não ter o controle e não saber o que fazer. Ficar na presença de um garoto era totalmente novo para mim, eu não sabia como reagir, e eu acabava bancando a idiota tola.

— Vamos. - ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para mais perto da motocicleta.

Deixei ser levada por ele, não havia argumentos contra. Sua mão grande e quente com as pontas dos dedos geladas envolvendo toda a minha, desencadeou sensações de que alguém se importava comigo, mesmo achando que as coisas estavam acontecendo repentinamente.

Sua mão abandonou a minha para pegar o capacete e colocar em sua cabeça, em seguida tirou sua mochila das costas e colocou para que ficasse a sua frente, deixando as costas livres. Eu apenas observava como ele subia na motocicleta preta e a ligava. Ele virou seu rosto para mim e fez um movimento com a cabeça para eu subir. Aproximei-me, sentindo minhas pernas trêmulas, iria andar naquilo novamente.

Como da última vez, usei seus ombros como apoio e subi, tomando cuidado com a minha saia.

— Se segura. - sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta, enquanto ele aprumava a motocicleta para que ficasse reta.

Meus braços rodearam seu corpo, fazendo minhas mãos ficarem atrás de sua mochila e sentir pela segunda vez os relevos de sua barriga por debaixo da camisa branca de algodão da escola.

A motocicleta tomou velocidade e como um ótimo motociclista, Sasuke saiu do estacionamento do colégio e entrou na rua, acelerando mais a moto. Apertei mais minhas mãos em torno de seu corpo como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, me senti um carrapato.

Depois de algumas vias movimentadas e um pouco engarrafadas por carros, ele entrou numa rua um pouco mais badalada, com lojas de grifes por todos os cantos e uma pequena pracinha com postes de luz, e bancos pintados de brancos, e algumas palmeiras em pontos estratégicos que dividia a rua onde estávamos da contramão.

Estávamos no coração de Konoha.

Sasuke entrou com a motocicleta num espaço largo que era reservada para estacionar os carros. Desci da moto e dessa vez tive mais cuidado para não tropeçar em meus próprios pés. Levei minhas mãos até o abotoador e demorei um pouquinho, mas consegui tirar o capacete. Passei a mão no meu cabelo, mas parecia que os fios estavam no lugar, bom é o que acho.

— Vamos? - Sasuke já estava ao meu lado.

Assenti com a cabeça e entreguei o capacete. Ele pegou, mas não o guardou, segurou junto com o outro que estava na sua mão e o levou consigo.

Caminhamos alguns metros pela calçada, não muito longe, e logo estávamos de frente a uma estrutura de tijolinhos retangulares pintados de amarelo-creme com uma janela de vidro na largura da parede, e em cima da entrada uma fachada branca com bordas pretas com o nome do local com letras diferentes da cor vermelha.

O Joker's Rockets era uma lanchonete estilo americana dos anos 80, um lugar onde vários adolescentes e estudantes se reuniam com seus amigos para se divertir no caraoquê que havia no pequeno palco.

O local havia sido inaugurado ano passado e era um sucesso. Acho que todos os jovens já foram alguma vez no Joker's se divertir, menos eu. Não até aquele segundo que meus pés pousaram dentro do estabelecimento.

Meus olhos captavam cada detalhe daquele lugar. O piso espelhado era quadriculado, preto e branco formando um xadrez. As pilastras redondas de sustentamento eram verde-claro com bordas em cima branco. As paredes eram claras e a janela de vidro que vi lá fora, eram todas com piscianas abertas, mostrando um pouco o movimento da rua.

Mais no interior havia um enorme balcão em forma oval de madeira clara e brilhosa, com detalhes verde-claro. Os bancos altos e individuais vermelhos eram um ao lado do outro, em torno do balcão. Também havia mesas redondas brancas, cada uma com quatro cadeiras vermelhas pelo meio do local, em fileiras. E no canto, ao lado da janela de vidro com piscianas, uma espécie de sofá vermelho comprido em formato arredondado envolvia uma mesa maior que as outras, terminando o espaço com mais duas cadeiras vermelhas.

E lá no final da lanchonete, um pequeno palco com caraoquê onde duas garotas cantavam uma música muito conhecida das Girls' Generation com a voz desafinada, mas parecia que elas não estavam se importando se estavam pagando mico ou não. Elas estavam se divertindo.

— Esse lugar é enorme. - murmurei para mim mesma, mas acho que Sasuke havia escutado.

— Nunca entrou aqui?

Voltei minha atenção para ele, que me olhava de lado.

— Não.

Ele apenas sorriu de lado, o maldito sorriso lindo de lado.

Desviei meus olhos para frente e pude ver uma mesa ocupada perto do palco, a que ficava ao lado da janela. Aproximamo-nos mais, podendo perceber cinco pessoas ali, conversando animadamente.

Reconheci o garoto loiro tagarela da minha sala, o tal Naruto, seus olhos foram o primeiro a nos detectar se aproximando. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, e não demorou para que sua voz alta soasse, atraindo a atenção dos outros que estavam com ele para nós.

— Até que fim, teme, já estava pensando em te buscar.

Chegamos à mesa, e os olhares pararam em mim, apenas abaixei minha cabeça e me perguntei internamente o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali.

— Deixa de ser exagerado, dobe. - respondeu Sasuke puxando uma cadeira que fechava o círculo em volta a mesa e me olhou. - Sente-se.

Seu gesto de cavalheirismo - que eu achei honroso -, havia me deixado com mais vergonha do que eu sentia naquele momento. Não era preciso dizer que eu estava com o rosto corado novamente. E para não passar a impressão de uma garota tímida e alienada eu me sentei na cadeira, querendo novamente desaparecer da face da terra.

— Presa nova, Uchiha? - uma voz desconhecida soou com tom malicioso, piorando ainda mais a minha situação.

Sasuke puxou a cadeira ao meu lado e se sentou.

— Imbecil. - ele rosnou irritado com o comentário maldoso do amigo, ergui um pouco os meus olhos e pude ver o garoto moreno e branquelo de frente para mim. Ele variava o olhar entre mim e Sasuke. - Não ligue para ele. - sussurrou só para eu escutar.

Assenti levemente, olhando a mesa quase vazia a não serem os dois capacetes ali em cima.

— Quem é a amiga nova, Sasuke? - a voz soou da garota loira que estava ao lado da garota morena sentada naquele sofá com os outros.

Eu sabia quem ela era, Ino Yamanaka se não me engano, fomos da mesma sala no primeiro ano, ela era uma das líderes de torcida.

— Essa é a Sakura Haruno. - começou Sasuke, me apresentando, e depois me olhou. - Sakura, esses são Hinata - apontou para a garota morena que estava ao meu lado. -, Ino, Sai - o garoto do comentário maldoso, ele estava com o braço em volta dos ombros de Ino. -, Naruto e Neji. - o garoto de cabelos longos e castanhos fechava a outra ponta do sofá, ficando ao lado de Sasuke. E Naruto estava entre Sai e Neji.

— Oi. - os cumprimentei, sorrindo comprimido, segurando meus dedos por debaixo da mesa para conter meu nervosismo e a vergonha que estava em seu estágio máximo.

Eles me cumprimentaram num oi Sakura, e aí Sakura todos em uníssonos.

— Você é aluna nova? - perguntou Ino de repente, com as feições confusas.

Eu sabia que eu era invisível, mas não a esse estágio. Nós fizemos o primeiro ano juntas. Bom, mas eu não podia culpá-la, a minha insignificância era uma coisa que eu já trago comigo desde o meu nascimento.

— Ela não é novata, Ino. - a garota morena, a tal Hinata respondeu por mim, e depois me fitou. - Eu sempre te vejo na biblioteca.

— Eu também vejo você. - eu me lembrava dela sempre importunando Shizune para pedir para diretoria exemplares novos de enciclopédias, pois os que haviam na biblioteca eram velhas demais, e toda vez que ela mexia numa delas ficava atacada de sua alergia.

Hinata sorriu simpática, me senti um pouco mais confortável com isso.

— Ah, não. - a voz incrédula de Ino atraiu a atenção de nós duas. - Duas ratas de biblioteca? Fala sério.

— Ino, vê se me erra. - disse Hinata com o cenho levemente franzido.

A loira apenas deu de ombro e fez uma careta.

— Eu não sei o que vocês acham graça em ficar enfurnadas naquela biblioteca fedorenta como se fossem traças.

— Isso se chama se dedicar aos estudos. - rebateu a outra. - E para o seu governo, a biblioteca não é fedorenta, senhorita consumista.

— Vocês duas estão assustando a garota. - repreendeu Sasuke, seus olhos me fitaram, sua mão em meu ombro. - Não se assuste, Sakura, o povo aqui é meio doido.

\- Cara, agora que você está aqui, foi mal aí pelo que aconteceu naquele dia. - disse Naruto com a voz alta. Seus olhos azuis estavam abertos mais que o normal. - Eu juro que eu não te vi você passando.

— Tudo bem.

— O que esse retardado aprontou dessa vez? - perguntou Ino.

— Ei.

— Esbarrou nela quando estava passando, e fazendo-a cair com os livros no chão. - respondeu Sasuke levantando a mão e chamando uma garçonete. - Já fizeram os pedidos?

— Tinha que ser o Naruto mesmo. - disse Sai, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Não. - Hinata o respondeu. - Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem.

Eu não sabia que estava havendo, mas eu estava me sentindo pela primeira vez incluída em algum grupo.

— Eu te conheço.

Olhei automaticamente para o garoto de cabelos compridos, e eu não fui à única. Era Neji seu nome se não me engano, não era boa em gravar nomes. Ele me fitava com as sobrancelhas unidas, como tentasse se lembrar de algo.

— Me conhece? - perguntei um pouco hesitante. Bom, acho que deveria me conhecer, já que estudávamos no mesmo colégio.

— Conhece ela? - questionou Sasuke.

A garçonete apareceu, fazendo-nos olhar o cardápio de coisas gordurosas que havia para degustar nossa fome adolescente. Agora eu relembrava um dos motivos de nunca ter entrado nesse lugar, tudo era caro demais para mim. Mas para a minha sorte eu havia trazido algum dinheiro a mais para fazer um lanche depois do trabalho.

A garçonete anotou nossos pedidos e saiu, alegando que voltava logo.

— De onde você a conhece, Neji? - questionou Sai curioso, voltando à conversa anterior.

— Ela estuda na nossa sala. - disse Naruto.

Neji balançou a cabeça para os lados, negando.

— Não é na sala, é antes disso.

Ele ainda me olhava com seus olhos cinza.

— Eu não me lembro de você. - realmente eu não me lembrava, não fora da sala de aula.

— Ah vamos parar por aqui, vocês estão deixando a garota constrangida. - disse Ino e depois me olhou. - Olha Sakura, não liga para esse povo não, são todos malucos, menos eu, claro.

— Você é a pior, Ino. - rebateu Hinata revirando os olhos.

Nesse momento eu já me via dando pequenas risadinhas com o jeito doce como Ino e Hinata brigavam, era engraçado. Peguei vez ou outra Sasuke me olhando, ele reprimia um sorriso, e piscava para mim. Apenas desviava o olhar e me certificava de que ninguém olhava.

Não demorou para que a garçonete trouxesse nossos pedidos, e naquele momento a falação de quem iria primeiro ao palco e cantar no caraoquê era alta. Ino e Naruto brigavam, enquanto formavam equipes para competir.

E depois de tanto alvoroço Ino e Hinata formaram grupos contra Naruto e Sai, não antes de ter passado vários minutos tentando convencer eu, Sasuke e Neji a participar, o que foi em vão. Nem morta eu iria ali cantar como uma gralha, não mesmo.

Ino e Hinata foram as primeiras e cantou uma música bem animada, e mesmo Ino tentando roubar toda a cena de Hinata, elas foram bem.

Eu ri com vontade quando Naruto e Sai começou a cantar _What Does The Fox Say_ do _Ylvis_ , acho que não havia um naquela lanchonete que não estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir, principalmente quando os dois tentavam uma dança esquisita de animal acasalando.

Sasuke estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e com a testa apoiada na mão para disfarçar algumas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto que ele ria. E me peguei algumas vezes olhando fascinada com seu sorriso aberto, era perfeito.

Eu estava me divertido, e nunca havia rido tanto assim em toda minha vida. Os amigos de Sasuke eram muito legais, e eles me incluíam em todos os tipos de conversa, mesmo que estando sob os efeitos de minha timidez e os responder com respostas simples e monossílabas.

Abri o bolso de minha mochila e peguei meu celular, dando uma olhada nas horas. Assustei-me quando percebi que eu só tinha dez minutos para chegar à loja. Eu estava terrivelmente atrasada.

Levantei-me afobada da cadeira, atraindo a atenção de todos para mim.

— Ai meu Deus, eu tenho que ir.

— Para onde? - perguntou Ino.

— Ela trabalha. - respondeu Sasuke por mim, se levantando da cadeira também. - Vamos que eu te levo.

Olhei para ele alarmada, e balancei a cabeça para os lados, guardando o celular na mochila desajeitadamente e procurando minha carteira nos bolsos.

— Não precisa... não é longe, eu vou a pé...

— Nem pensar. - ele agarrou a minha mão, pegou os capacetes com a outra e me puxou para a saída da lanchonete. - Vamos.

Virei um pouco meu corpo para trás, sem tirar os olhos de suas costas e segurando a mochila meio aberta.

— Mas a conta, eu tenho que pagar...

— Eles pagam, depois eu me acerto com eles. - ele me interrompeu, sem me olhar.

— Mas isso não está certo, tem a minha parte...

Ele virou sua cabeça para trás e me olhou, sem deixar de me puxar. Estávamos chegando à porta de saída.

— Sakura, eu te convidei, seria indelicado da minha parte se você pagasse.

Eu não tinha mais argumentos para rebatê-lo, a cada gesto ou atitude de cavalheirismo de Sasuke o deixava ainda mais fofo.

Saímos do estabelecimento, ele não havia soltado a minha mão, e ficamos assim até chegarmos ao espaço onde ele havia estacionado sua motocicleta preta.

— Onde você trabalha? - ele perguntou, oferecendo o capacete reserva para mim.

— Na loja de doces na rua da terceira avenida. - respondi meio que no automático, pegando o capacete sem fazer alarde de subir naquela moto grande.

— Sei onde é.

Subimos na moto, e não demorou até ele estacionar em frente à loja de doces da senhora Chiyo. Desci, usando seus ombros como apoio e tirei o capacete e o entreguei.

— Obrigada... por hoje e pela carona. - disse, tentando a todo custo manter meu olhar no seu, mas estava difícil.

Ele sorriu de lado, e pegou o capacete, já estava sem o seu.

— Que horas você sai do trabalho?

Franzi levemente o cenho.

— Às sete.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então te pego às sete.

Arregalei meus olhos, meu coração acelerou três batidas.

— O quê? Não... - gaguejei de um jeito miserável. - Não precisa.

— Mas eu insisto.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados como uma tonta, meu rosto estava quente.

— Realmente não precisa. Minha mãe vem me buscar mais tarde... está combinado. - aquilo era uma meia verdade.

Como era segunda feira, o horário de saída de mamãe era o mesmo que o meu, e nós encontrávamos numa esquina a duas quadras de onde eu estava para voltarmos para casa juntas.

Sasuke ainda ficou olhando para o meu rosto por um tempo, talvez tentasse perceber algum vestígio de mentira.

— Tudo bem. - ele se deu por vencido, sua voz não era tão animada como há segundos atrás.

— Mas... obrigada por sua atitude gentil.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Me empresta seu celular? - ele perguntou de repente.

— Para quê?

Ele não respondeu, apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando.

Peguei o celular na mochila e o entreguei, curiosa para saber o que iria fazer. Ele passou o dedo na tela e imediatamente o display destravou, seus olhos ergueram para mim.

— Sem senha?

— Ninguém costuma mexer nas minhas coisas. - para falar a verdade, o único número gravado no celular era só o da minha mãe.

— Entendo.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a tela e digitou alguma coisa e um segundo depois, escutei algo vibrar, o som vinha do bolso de sua calça da escola. Aquele maldito sorriso de lado apareceu novamente em seus lábios, me olhando em seguida e entregando-me o celular.

— Agora podemos nos comunicar quando quisermos.

— Ahn?

— Você tem meu número e eu tenho o seu. - ele sorriu mais um pouco, erguendo as sobrancelhas e tocando minha testa com um dedo. - Não hesite em me ligar quando precisar.

Não tive a oportunidade de processar direito o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke colocou o capacete na cabeça e guardou o reserva, passou a perna na motocicleta inclinando ela para que ficasse reta e em seguida piscou para mim, com aquele maldito sorriso de lado que eu havia classificado como perigoso.

— Nos vemos amanhã então.

Ele deu uma piscadela com um jeito humorado antes de acelerar a motocicleta e ir embora, sumindo na rua seguinte.

— Uau. Menina, que garoto é àquele?

Dei um pulo para trás, deixando escapar um pequeno grito de susto e olhando em seguida para Tenten que riu do meu jeito espalhafatoso e desastrado.

— Tenten. - minha voz havia saído esganiçada, meu coração estava acelerado ao extremo, mas em partes não era pelo susto.

— Ah desculpa se te assustei. - ela riu agora sem graça, coçando o pescoço. - O seu namorado é lindo.

Novamente eu tentava em vão controlar o rubor de minhas bochechas, balancei a cabeça para o lado de um jeito débil.

— Não... ele... ele não é meu namorado. - eu havia me atrapalhado nas palavras.

— Não? - ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa. - Desculpe, eu pensei errado então. - ela riu. - É seu amigo?

 _Amigo?_

Aquela palavra me fez pensar por um momento. Sasuke havia sido a primeira pessoa a falar comigo, havia me livrado de um possível estuprador, e me enturmado com seus amigos onde eu tive uma tarde divertida como nunca tive antes.

Desde que o conheci, ele havia sido gentil e atencioso comigo, mesmo que eu ficasse nervosa em sua presença. Mas acho que é do fato dele ser muito bonito, e que eu tinha vergonha dele. E eu tinha que me controlar para não ficar olhando para o seu rosto perfeito, pois o ato iria fazer com que eu fosse alvo de seus olhos negros e intensos, me deixando de um jeito completamente diferente.

Fitei minhas mãos, que agora brincava com os dedos, um gesto que demonstrava nervosismo.

— Eu acho que sim. — as palavras haviam saído baixinha, eu ainda processava o que havia acontecido nesses últimos dias.

Talvez Sasuke estivesse mesmo sendo verdadeiro comigo, como ninguém nunca foi. E se isso fosse realmente verdade, então ele estava se tornando o meu primeiro amigo.

Bom, eu acho.


	6. Mentiras

**Capítulo 6 - Mentiras.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **O** dia havia amanhecido bonito e quente, o céu estava totalmente da cor azul e sem um único vestígio de nuvens. Resolvi naquele dia deixar o suéter amarelo de mangas compridas em casa e usar um sem mangas por cima da camisa branca de mangas curtas do colégio. Minha pulseira favorita tilintava em meu pulso conforme eu penteava meus cabelos, percebendo através do meu reflexo no espelho que fazia algum tempo que eu não os aparava, estava chegando à altura dos ombros.

Dei uma última checada em minha mochila, conferindo se estava tudo certo ali e saí do quarto.

Minha mãe terminava de preparar o café da manhã quando cheguei à cozinha, ainda estava de camisola, o que eu achei um pouco estranho. Geralmente ela estava arrumada ou com pressa para sair para trabalhar.

— Bom dia, querida. - ela sorriu assim quando me notou entrando no pequeno cômodo.

Sentei-me a mesa, e mamãe colocou uma xícara de café com leite a minha frente.

— Bom dia. - respondi. - Não vai trabalhar hoje não?

— Vou entrar um pouquinho mais tarde. - ela sentou-se na cadeira. - O velho Sarutobi deve ter percebido que eu sou uma boa funcionária.

— Hm.

— Querida - ergui meus olhos para ela. -, você poderia passar no supermercado quando sair da escola? Está faltando umas coisinhas em casa. Poderia quebrar esse galho para mim, já que você não trabalha hoje?

— Claro. - peguei a fatia de pão de forma e passei requeijão.

— Eu fiz uma pequena lista, nada pesado.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, levando à fatia de pão a boca.

— Ah, trouxe outro despertador para você, e espero que esse dure dessa vez.

Sorri.

— Obrigada.

Não tivemos tantos diálogos durante o café da manhã, geralmente eu não era uma pessoa sociável e muito menos falante. Mas isso não me impedia de ser uma boa ouvinte e escutar as lamúrias de mamãe sobre seu trabalho e das contas do final de mês que havia chegado.

Terminei meu café da manhã e voltei para o meu quarto só para pegar a mochila. Mamãe entregou a pequena lista de compras e saí de casa em seguida.

Guardei a lista na mochila e liguei o display do meu celular para ver as horas enquanto eu caminhava por aquela rua vazia de minha casa. Não estava atrasada, mas percebi uma notificação de que havia recebido uma mensagem de texto. No começo eu iria ignorar, completamente deveria ser mais uma mensagem propaganda de operadora para ativar pacotes. Mas uma coisa dentro de mim fez com que eu abrisse a mensagem para saber do que se tratava.

Meus olhos arregalaram levemente quando eu descobri que era uma mensagem de Sasuke. Na mesma hora senti a minha respiração ficar presa na garganta enquanto meus pés travaram no chão. Eu estava completamente atônita com as três palavrinhas que ele havia escrito:

—

 **Oi, bom dia :)**

—

Visualizei a hora que ele havia mandado: 7:08am. Eu estava no banheiro quando a mensagem havia chegado. Por um segundo eu me perguntei; como ele havia conseguido o meu número? Mas lembrei-me de ontem quando ele havia pedido o celular e anotou seu número nele, e pegado o meu.

Soltei todo o ar pela boca de uma vez.

 _O que eu faço? Eu deveria respondê-lo? Mas o que eu iria dizer a ele?_ Meu interior estava completamente confuso e sem saber o que fazer. Céus, como aquelas palavrinhas poderão causar uma situação estranha e extremamente embaraçosa para mim, levando-me para o outro lado da minha linha de conforto?

Isso nunca havia acontecido comigo antes, era a primeira vez que recebia mensagens de alguém que não era a minha mãe. Meu estômago se revirava de um jeito estranho, meu coração nem se fala, totalmente descontrolado nas batidas, deixando-me estupidamente nervosa. Mesmo em mensagem de texto, Sasuke havia me deixado de um jeito estranha e totalmente fora de meu controle.

Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando manter o meu foco.

— Pare com isso, Sakura. - murmurei para mim mesma. - Pare de pensar bobagens. É só uma mensagem boba e sem significância.

Sem significância, uma mensagem sem significância que havia me desconcertado literalmente. Meus olhos focaram nas horas, percebendo que se eu não me apressasse eu iria perder o ônibus e chegar atrasada.

Dei de ombros e resolvi ignorá-la, guardando o celular no bolso da mochila, e voltando a andar, agora com passos mais rápidos.

Completamente aquela mensagem deveria ser algum tipo de engano.

Consegui chegar ao colégio no horário certo, sem atrasos. Percebi alguns olhares curiosos focados em mim enquanto eu andava por aqueles corredores infestados de alunos. Apenas abaixei mais a minha cabeça e segui meu rumo, levemente incomodada com os pequenos cochichos em desrespeito a mim.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que todos resolveram notar a garota anônima e insignificante hoje? Geralmente eu não me dava muito bem com atenções voltadas a mim, vivi a minha vida toda na solidão sendo ignorada por todos, para que uma simples pessoa prestasse atenção em mim despertasse o meu lado defensivo.

Não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar a minha linha de desespero, senti uma mão em meu ombro, fazendo-me parar bruscamente e me virar rapidamente meu corpo para trás.

Mas para o meu alívio - em partes - era Sasuke. Como sempre seus cabelos jogados para o lado, meio que bagunçados, os óculos de armação grande e de um vermelho escuro no rosto e aquele maldito entortar de lábios para cima que o deixava excepcionalmente fofo.

Novamente meu interior se afogava em meio ao nervosismo e sensações estranhas, meu estômago dando cambalhotas, minhas mãos trêmulas e soadas não ajudava em nada para acalmar o meu coração idiota que batia mais do que o normal.

Deus, por que eu estou sentindo isso? Por que eu não conseguia ficar normal quando esse garoto está a minha frente? Porque ele é tão bonito ao ponto de me deixar completamente embasbacada, uma tola idiota que não sabia como reagir em sua presença, bancando a bobalhona?

Eu sempre fazia essa mesma pergunta milhares e milhares de vezes, mas a resposta era sempre vazia, não havia respostas. E a confusão em meu interior ficava cada vez maior.

— Oi.

Sua voz chegou em meus ouvidos num tom aveludado, manso e baixo.

— Oi. - respondi, um pouco mais rápido que o normal, dando a impressão do quanto eu estava afobada. Mas em partes não era por sua culpa e sim pela atenção exagerada que eu estava recebendo naquele dia. Um dia que mal havia começado e que eu tinha a sensação de que iria ser longo e desgastante.

— Eu estava te vendo lá atrás, você andando... parecia com pressa. Te chamei umas duas vezes e você não escutou.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, soltando o ar que eu nem havia percebido que eu prendia.

— Não escutei.

Voltei a andar pelo corredor, agora acompanhada por Sasuke ao meu lado. Meus olhos sempre focados no chão, mas sentia minha pele queimando como uma larva quente com seu olhar em mim, mas eu era covarde o suficiente para olhá-lo. Não conseguia sustentar seu olhar negro e brilhante por muito tempo.

Mesmo depois de ontem no Joker's, era para ter aberto uma espécie de conforto entre mim e ele, mas não. Eu não conseguia me sentir confortável com a sua presença sem ficar nervosa, sem manter minha linha de raciocínio no lugar e dizer a coisa certa na hora certa. E muito menos, não conseguia deixar de corar toda vez que ele me olhava de um jeito diferente, como se ele quisesse algo, mas hesitava.

Qualquer garota em meu lugar estaria soltando estrelinhas pelos olhos, pelo fato do garoto bonito está dando atenção para si. Iria agarrar qualquer oportunidade e brechas para fisgá-lo, enfiar as garras e decretá-lo como seu. Exibir para todos que ela era _A Garota Especial_ que ele havia escolhido, e ficar num mundinho colorido de contos de fadas imaginário.

Mas eu não era assim. Eu não conseguia ver um garoto bonito me achando especial, e muito menos acreditava que príncipes encantados existiam. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos de um garoto sem me sentir constrangida e intimidada. Minha timidez era mais forte do que eu, minha confiança em mim mesma era zero por cento. Não era uma garota interessante, e muito menos bonita. Eu era estranha que vive num mundo interno insolado que somente eu existia e mais ninguém.

Isso era um fato, e eu estava conformada, até ele aparecer com seu jeito gentil, me tratando como seu eu fosse especial. Uma parte de mim evaporava com um fogo, aquecendo tudo, outra parte ficava em alerta para uma possível rasteira que poderia vir futuramente.

Eu estava excecionalmente dividida.

— Você chegou bem em casa ontem? - sua voz soou mais uma vez, percebi que ele tentava manter um diálogo entre a gente para que o silêncio não reinasse, e que o clima não ficasse estranho.

Mas o que ele ainda não percebeu, era que eu era péssima em manter uma conversa por muito tempo. Acho que muito tempo sem ter um único amigo havia me deixado assim, antissocial.

— Sim. - minha resposta simples e curta.

— Sua mãe te buscou?

Desta vez não teve como eu não erguer meu olhar para fitá-lo, pegando-o com seus olhos em mim. Senti meu rosto ficar quente, e desviei minha atenção para frente, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Percebi minha sala se aproximando, dois alunos estavam perto da porta conversando, esperando que o sinal tocasse para entrar.

— Você recebeu a minha mensagem? - sua pergunta repentina, desfocando totalmente a outra fez com que meu coração desse um salto, fazendo com que meu corpo formigasse.

Mordi o canto de minha boca, parando poucos centímetros da porta da minha sala, sentindo-o parar também. Realmente aquela mensagem de texto era para mim.

— A mensagem... eu... - _Droga, o que eu digo?_ Engoli em seco, tentando controlar o nervosismo de estar fitando seus olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos. - Eu... - balancei a cabeça para os lados novamente, negando, de um jeito totalmente idiota.

Eu era um verdadeiro desastre.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar seus olhos de qualquer movimento meu.

— Eu percebi que você deveria não ter visto, já que não me respondeu.

Sua resposta de certa forma me causou um alívio. Para ele, eu não havia visualizado sua mensagem, o que de certa forma era uma grande mentira. Eu que não sabia o que responder. Eu deveria responder? Mas mesmo assim, a sua resposta despertou um interesse curioso em saber se ele queria que eu respondesse.

Mordi o lábio rapidamente, de um jeito nervoso, abaixando meu olhar para sua camisa branca da escola e a gravata vermelha que cobria os botões. Ele não usava o suéter amarelo.

— Você... ahn... você estava... esperando uma... resposta? - eu me senti uma miserável pelo jeito que gaguejava, o rubor em minhas bochechas deveriam estar intenso.

Droga!

O silêncio se apresentou ali, o que deixava a situação mais constrangedora possível. Mas não demorou muito para que sua voz soasse de um jeito um pouco que... tímido:

— Eu... - hesitou. - Acho que sim.

Não consegui evitar ficar surpresa, fazendo com que automaticamente meus olhos focassem nos seus mais uma vez.

— Desculpa. - o pedido escapou pela minha boca, sem ao mesmo eu perceber, soando baixinho.

— Por que está pedindo desculpas? - ele quis saber, parecia um pouco confuso.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, apertando a alça da minha mochila com todas as minhas forças, para aliviar o pequeno tremor de nervosismo que estava por todo o meu corpo.

— Eu... eu não sabia o que responder.

Eu me sentia uma estúpida por confessar aquilo, eu queria sumir dali e me socar em algum buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. Não gostava daquela sensação de descontrole que eu estava sentindo e nem da sensação de estar andando por uma corda bamba.

Sasuke demorou uns dois segundos para entender do que eu estava falando, mas em seguida ele soltou uma pequena risada cansada anasalada.

— Tudo bem.

Para a minha sorte o sinal começou a tocar, e aquela era a minha deixa para escapar daquela situação constrangedora.

— Eu tenho que ir.

Não pensei duas vezes em dar as costas para ele e seguir para dentro da sala, mas antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo eu senti sua mão segurando meu pulso, me impedindo.

— Nos vemos no intervalo. - ele decretou, abrindo aquele maldito sorrido de lado, dando uma piscadela para mim em seguida antes de me soltar e caminhar para a sua sala do 3A que era ao lado da minha.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado e entrei na minha sala, ignorando alguns olhares em mim, e sentei-me em minha carteira nos fundos.

As aulas ocorreram normalmente, tive matéria nova de história e um teste marcado de matemática para a semana que vem. Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, a mesma cena de todos os dias aconteceu mais uma vez: todos os alunos se levantaram e saíram da sala como se suas vidas corressem algum risco.

Eu apenas me mantive sentada em minha carteira, fechando o caderno sem pressa alguma e ajuntando meus lápis e canetas, guardando na mochila. Eu iria me socar na biblioteca mais uma vez, como todos os dias. Lá era um lugar calmo e... seguro para a minha saúde psicológica.

Mas antes que eu terminasse a minha teoria mental de segurança e fechasse o zíper da minha mochila, uma voz pouco conhecia e excepcionalmente alegre soou por toda a sala:

— Oooi!

Ergui meus olhos para cima e assustei-me quando vi Ino Yamanaka com um sorriso Colgate ao lado de Hinata que também sorria para mim.

— Vocês? - não pude evitar meu tom surpreso, pois eu estava realmente surpresa por vê-las ali parando de frente a minha mesa.

Ino Yamanaka, uma das líderes de torcida da escola e uma das garotas mais populares estava me dando bola. Por um momento eu pensei que ela só estava falando comigo ontem por causa de Sasuke, e que hoje iria ser igual aos outros dias. Mas parece que eu estava enganada.

— Olá Sakura. - cumprimentou Hinata de um jeito tão casual como se fossemos amigas de longa data.

— Oi. - levantei-me da cadeira, terminando o meu processo de fechar o zíper da mochila, mas sem tirar os olhos daquelas duas. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim, vim chamá-la para passarmos o intervalo juntas. - respondeu Ino, como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Parei, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo.

— Passar o intervalo com vocês? - elas assentiram juntas. - Ah, não, eu vou para biblioteca.

— Ah não - disse Ino com um desgosto na voz. -, não, não, não e não. Biblioteca não.

Olhei para Hinata por um segundo que ergueu os ombros, para voltar meu foco em Ino.

— Eu não costumo comer nos intervalos. - tentei explicar. - Não gosto da comida da cantina.

Ela crispou os lábios pintados de gloss cor-de-rosa e cruzou os braços.

— Eu também não gosto, mas nem por isso eu vou sacrificar o intervalo para me socar numa biblioteca.

— A biblioteca não e tão ruim assim, Ino. - respondeu Hinata, fitando-a de solaio para depois voltar sua atenção para mim. - Mas mesmo assim, vamos Sakura?

Eu fiquei olhando de uma para outra, tentando entender se era real aquelas duas tentando me encaixar em seu grupo de amizades. Aquilo parecia surreal. Mas não tive tanto tempo para chegar a uma conclusão, pois Ino enganchou seu braço no meu e outro no de Hinata, nos puxando sem mais nem menos em direção a saída.

— Você não vai pensar muito. - ela disse, mandona. - Ino Yamanaka está decretando que você vai passar o intervalo conosco.

Eu não tinha o que falar, não tinha argumentos para debater aquilo. Estava surpresa demais para conseguir tal proeza, e a coisa ficou mais estranha quando colocamos os pés no corredor e demos de cara com Sasuke parado em nossa direção. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente franzidas, olhando de Hinata para Ino, e de Ino para mim, depois voltando seu olhar para a loira que estava no meio.

— Ino?

Ino abriu um sorriso vitorioso e sapeca e piscou em seguida para ele.

— Cheguei primeiro, Uchiha. - sua voz era risonha, puxando Hinata e eu pelos corredores cheios de alunos, sem dar a chance para Sasuke debater.

Nesses três anos que estudo na Senju High School, só passei o intervalo no pátio ou no refeitório apenas cinco vezes, e todas as cinco vezes eu estava sozinha. Era até estranho está acompanhada pelas duas garotas que havia me capturado da minha zona de solidão e calmaria para um lugar agitado e barulhento. Precisei de alguns segundos para me acostumar.

Esperamos por Hinata que havia ido para a cantina comprar algo para comer, mas não demorou para que voltasse com um saquinho de mini salgadinhos e refrigerante e uma sacolinha branca com frutas que havia entregado a Ino.

Segui as duas garotas pelo gramado do pátio aberto e sentamos em uma das mesas com bancos de madeira.

— Tem certeza que você não quer um pouco? - perguntou Hinata pela décima vez, oferecendo um de seus salgadinhos para mim.

— Não, obrigada.

— Hinata, eu não sei como você não engorda pela quantidade de gordura que você ingere. - comentou Ino tirando uma maçã de dentro da sacolinha branca.

— A pessoa só é feliz quando come o que gosta. - ela respondeu, dando uma mordida em um dos salgadinhos. - Você não concorda, Sakura?

— Ahn... acho que a pessoa tem que comer o que gosta.

Hinata sorriu para Ino debochadamente com a minha resposta favorecendo a ela. A outra me olhou como se eu estivesse cometido o maior pecado da face da terra.

— Sakura, não diga isso! Não vá na onda da Hinata, senão você vai ficar com os peitos do tamanho dos dela.

— Ino! - Hinata a repreendeu, enquanto suas bochechas tomavam uma coloração avermelhada.

Ino apenas deu de ombros, dando uma mordida em sua maçã.

— Estou falando sério, seus peitos estão crescendo por causa da quantidade de comidas gordurosas que você come. - ela apontou. - Isso é um efeito colateral enorme.

— Isso é um absurdo, não tem nada haver. - ela largou o salgadinho, crispando os lábios. - Vamos mudar de assunto?

— Então vamos falar sobre garotos.

— De novo? - Hinata questionou.

— Claro. Você já se decidiu quando vai se declarar para o Naruto?

— Vamos ir com calma, tá legal? - Hinata pareceu nervosa. - E, aliás, o Naruto nem gosta de mim daquele jeito que você pensa.

Ino arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa na testa, se curvando com o corpo para frente.

— Hinata deixa de ser tonta, ele gosta de você, enfia isso de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça.

— Não gosta nada. - a outra rebateu, curvando seu corpo também, ficando de frente para a Ino.

— Gosta sim.

Ino não media esforços de dizer certas coisas na lata. Eu apenas ficava observando como as duas se tratavam, a intimidade que uma tinha com a outra. Era assim que era ter amigas? Falando sobre tudo, peso, comida e garotos? Será que essa sensação estranha de me sentir um peixe fora d'água era temporário? Será que eu iria me acostumar com os passos daquelas duas, saindo de minha zona de relaxamento?

— Sakura, ei.

Voltei meu foco para Ino que sacudia a mão de frente ao meu rosto.

— Ah, oi.

Ino soltou risadinhas com meu jeito afoito.

— Está no mundo da lua?

— Ah, não, desculpe. - eu me atrapalhei nas palavras.

— Tá legal. - ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos azuis estavam com a atenção em mim, e alguma coisa me dizia que alguma coisa boa não viria dela. - Então, você gosta de algum garoto?

 _Sabia._ Eu podia sentir o calor subir por minhas bochechas ao mesmo tempo quando me lembrei de Sasuke. Mas que droga! Por que eu estava pensando naquele garoto?

— Sakura? - Ino chamou, fazendo-me voltar ao mundo real.

— Ah... eu...

Minha garganta parecia que havia se fechado, as palavras não saiam pela minha boca. Aquela pergunta era de alguma forma constrangedora demais para mim. Eu não gostava de ninguém... bom, acho que não... que droga de pergunta! Eu não tinha resposta para aquilo, ultimamente eu não tinha resposta para nada.

— Ino, deixa de ser intrometida - repreendeu Hinata, para meu alívio que durou só um segundo quando ela terminou sua frase: -, não está vendo que ela e o Sasuke estão juntos?

Meus olhos arregalaram quando senti meu coração dar um pulo pelo susto que tomei com aquela afirmação extremamente absurda.

— _Não!_ — minha voz saiu alta e esganiçada, fazendo as duas garotas me olharem assustadas. Eu deveria está parecendo um tomate naquela hora. Eu queria que alguém me enterrasse naquele momento.

— Não? - elas perguntam em uníssonos, no mesmo tom de curiosidade.

Neguei com a cabeça, apertando meus dedos uns nos outros em meu colo, tentando manter algum controle para não gaguejar.

— Eu e o Sasuke não somos um casal.

O rosto de Ino se contorceu em uma careta, mas logo um pequeno sorriso se abria em seu rosto.

— Mas já rolou uns beijinhos entre vocês, não é?

— Ino! - Hinata a repreendeu novamente.

— O que foi? - ela olhou para a amiga. - Qual foi à garota que nunca beijou o Sasuke?

— Eu.

— Ah Hinata, você não conta. - revirou os olhos. - Você só tem olhos para o Naruto.

Hinata apertou os olhos.

— Mas mesmo assim, isso é uma pergunta bem indecente.

Ino bufou revirando os olhos.

— Nós estamos entre amigas, não vamos sair espalhando pelo colégio o que se fala entre a gente. - em seguida ela voltou a me olhar. - Vocês já ficaram?

Não respondi, permaneci calada e com uma vergonha do tamanho do mundo. A lembrança do meu beijo com o Sasuke me veio à cabeça. Bom, não era exatamente um beijo daqueles que eu via nos filmes, e sim um pequeno colar de lábios. Mas era o meu primeiro beijo, uma coisa íntima de mais para eu ficar espalhando por aí.

— Pela sua cara o Uchiha não perdeu tempo. - Ino comentou de repente, sorrindo. Meu rosto chegou à coloração nível cem. _Como ela sabia disso? Era tão óbvio assim?_ \- Aquele safado beija bem, não é?

Senti meus olhos arregalarem levemente com a declaração de Ino. Ela também o havia o _beijado?_

— Ino, você fala como se não tivesse um namorado. - Hinata novamente estava a repreendendo.

— O que uma coisa tem haver com... - ela foi devidamente interrompida com o toque de seu celular. - Falando nele. - ela se levantou do banco enquanto o atendeu com um sorriso no rosto. - Oi meu amor...

Ela se afastou um pouco da mesa, conversando animadamente no celular pelo que parecia ser seu namorado.

— Não liga para ela não, Sakura. - começou Hinata, me fazendo olhá-la. - A cabeça de Ino funciona de um modo diferente. Para ela é normal debater os beijos de ficantes com outras pessoas - sorriu, balançando a cabeça para os lados. -, vai entender?

Levantei-me do banco de repente, atraindo a sua atenção.

— Eu vou ao banheiro.

— Quer que eu vá com você? - ela perguntou.

— Não precisa, obrigada. - soltei um sorriso forçado e saí de lá o mais rápido possível, sem dar a chance de Hinata questionar.

Eu sentia um nó em minha garganta, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. Eu era uma estúpida, uma burra completa. Eu sentia que alguma coisa deveria está errada naquele garoto, mas eu resolvi ignorar. Sasuke não havia se aproximado de mim por acaso, por ter me achado interessante. Ele havia se aproximado de mim para brincar comigo, colocar meu nome em sua listinha ridícula de peguete que ele já ficou. E a idiota aqui estava caindo como um patinho. Eu estava me encantado com seu jeito cavalheiro e fofo, e sua preocupação comigo.

Burra.

Era tudo mentira.

Eu estava bancando a trouxa e sendo enganada mais uma vez.


	7. Declarações

**Capítulo 7 - Declarações.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **A** semana havia ido embora e quando menos esperei já estava na metade da outra. Esses dias ocorreram diferentes dos outros, eu não passava mais os intervalos dentro de uma biblioteca fazendo os deveres que eram para serem feitos em casa. Ino e Hinata tiveram o prazer de me desvirtuar de minha rotina sem graça e solitária. Elas haviam me incluído em seu grupo, agora formando um trio.

Era meio que estranho no começo e tive receios em certo momento, eu era nova nesse ramo de fazer amizades, eu era péssima. Achei complicado lidar com o jeito e opiniões diferentes de outras pessoas.

Para Ino, estudar era como está pagando os pecados no inferno. Shopping era a sua segunda casa e a segunda maravilha do universo, só perdendo para o salão de beleza. Seu senso consumista era de alguma forma incômodo, pois enquanto ela gastava dinheiro com coisas fúteis que geralmente não precisava, existiam pessoas com dificuldades financeiras, que qualquer centavo fazia falta para o orçamento mensal.

Já Hinata, compartilhávamos a mesma ideia de que um bom estudo era o grande futuro para uma pessoa brilhar no sucesso do profissionalismo. Mas ao mesmo tempo o seu sensor de pessoa festeira falava mais alto, fazendo-a deixar de lado toda a ideia de estudos e focar numa boa farra com bebidas e músicas altas até amanhecer o dia.

Eu não andava muito em shopping para comprar coisas - mesmo que eu quisesse -, não tinha dinheiro sobrando para tal coisa. Eu havia me conformado com a vida de economizar cada centavo para uma urgência maior. Festas? Eu odiava festas. Não me sentia bem num lugar com música alta que pudesse me causar um problema de surdez no futuro, ou beber até atacar o fígado e causar uma onda de vômito a noite inteira, e uma dor de cabeça infeliz por causa de uma ressaca.

Essas coisas pequenas - não tão pequenas - que fazíamos nós três sermos diferentes. Viver em mundos diferentes, com pensamentos diferentes, e situações diferentes do dia a dia.

Ino era linda com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, alegre e líder de torcida. Hinata também era bonita com o seu jeito de boa moça, mas o charme de uma pessoa engraçada. Essas qualidades poderiam fazê-las pessoas metidas, mas não. Isso não as impediu delas terem gostado de minha presença insignificante e aturar minhas pequenas respostas monossílabas, pois mesmo que eu tentasse fazer o contrário, eu não conseguia agir como uma adolescente normal e despachada.

Eu era nova nesse ramo de ter amigas.

Já vi em filmes adolescentes e já li em livros de romance a cumplicidade que uma amiga tem com a outra. Elas compartilham absolutamente tudo, e eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo. Não sabia o que tinha de errado comigo, mas eu não conseguia falar sobre mim - como se tivesse algo de interessante em minha vida -, e muito menos sobre garotos e... _sexo._

Esse último tópico fazia-me travar por inteira. Eu só ficava calada, apenas escutando as conversas pervertidas sobre o órgão genital masculino, pedindo internamente para que o chão me engolisse, pois eu não aguentava mais sentir a minha pele pegando fogo pela vergonha que sentia de compartilhar algo tão... constrangedor.

Mas mesmo assim, elas eram boas pessoas.

Não falei mais com Sasuke, quer dizer, eu fingi ignorar o fato dele ter entrado em minha vida de paraquedas. Eu agora tinha consciência do que ele realmente queria de mim.

Ele não me enganava mais.

Era impossível controlar os meus hormônios descontrolados e aquela sensação estranha de frio no estômago quando o via por algumas vezes passar o intervalo comigo e as meninas junto dos seus amigos. Ele até promoveu uma saída para o Joker's com todo mundo na semana passada, mas eu não fui. Ele tentou falar comigo quando tinha oportunidades, mas eu fugia, eu evitava ficar sozinha com ele.

No final de semana meu telefone tocava várias e várias vezes - coisa que nunca aconteceu antes -, mas eu não atendi. Ele havia resolvido mandar mensagens, perguntando-me o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não o respondi. Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que os outros faziam comigo antes.

Eu estava o ignorando.

E para falar a verdade, eu me sentia o pior ser humano da face da terra por fazer aquilo. Mas era só eu voltar a minha rota de pensamentos para o que me levou a agir como uma cretina, para que eu pudesse retornar a seguir em frente e dar continuação aquele gelo. Ele só estava brincando comigo afinal.

Por algumas vezes eu pensei em chutar o balde e dizer na cara dele que eu já sabia de tudo, de suas intenções diabólicas e canalhas. Mas como uma boa covarde que eu era, eu não fiz. Eu amarelava no último segundo e não dizia nada.

E tudo isso por medo.

Medo por não saber qual seria a reação dele depois disso. Medo por saber que mesmo que eu achasse que ele estava mentindo, eu tinha uma pequena e quase nula esperança de estar errada, e descobrir que eu realmente estava certa. Medo por ele rir da minha cara e dizer que eu era uma idiota por cair num truque daqueles dele ser um bom moço. Medo de ele me humilhar e me fazer sentir um lixo, me quebrando de vez.

Eu não iria suportar escutar palavras que pudesse acabar com o meu emocional, pois ele ainda estava se cicatrizando pela perda de meu pai, e pelas situações que vivi na outra escola.

Eu sei perfeitamente que remoer o passado não faz bem a ninguém, que só prejudica você a seguir em frente. Mas aquela cisma sempre vai prevalecer, por que quem bate esquece, mas quem apanha não. A ferida sempre vai permanecer lá, mesmo que se torne uma cicatriz, mas vai ser uma cicatriz que você vai carregar a sua vida inteira.

Já era final de tarde daquela quarta-feira, e só faltavam duas horas para dar por encerrado o meu expediente na loja de doces. Eu estava no balcão, colocando bolinhos caramelados e duas tortilhas de baunilha numa sacola branca com o emblema da loja para uma menina que deveria estar no auge de seus treze anos. Ela me entregou o dinheiro depois que falei o total de sua compra, e entreguei a sacola para ela.

— Obrigada pela sua preferência e volte sempre. - o sorriso forçado estava em meu rosto, ele aparecia automaticamente nessas situações. Eu tinha que ser gentil, ser educada com os clientes, sempre está de bom humor. Essas eram as regras para se trabalhar aqui na loja da dona Chiyo.

A menina sorriu de volta e murmurou um, obrigada, e saiu da loja, deixando a porta aberta para uma mulher com seu filho pequeno ao lado, elétrico por balas, entrarem em seguida.

Só mais duas horas daquilo, eu estaria livre para ir para casa.

— Sakura - a voz de dona Chiyo soou ao meu lado, trazendo minha atenção para si. -, deixe que eu atendo essa cliente, vá ajudar a Tenten a etiquetar as embalagens dos biscoitos para trazer para frente.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, concordando, e deixei o balcão com aquela velha senhora e entrei numa portinha que dava para uma cozinha. Tenten estava em pé de frente para uma mesa retangular, escrevendo os preços nas pequenas etiquetas adesivas retangulares enquanto cantava baixinho uma música qualquer.

Ela ergueu a cabeça por um momento e sorriu para mim, naquele jeito simpático dela.

— Vim te ajudar. - eu disse pegando uma daquelas embalagens transparentes de biscoitos caseiros nas mãos.

— Ah, tem umas etiquetinhas com preços aqui. - ela colocou um montinho a minha frente.

— Uhum.

Peguei uma daquelas etiquetinhas e comecei o processo de tirar o papelzinho liso da área adesiva, e colar nos pacotes transparentes dos biscoitos. Tenten havia parado de murmurar a música que cantava, deixando o local em completo silêncio.

— Está com sono?

A pergunta repentina me fez olhá-la por um segundo, percebendo que ela mantinha seu olhar em mim.

— Acho que um pouco. - murmurei, voltando minha atenção ao meu trabalho. - Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— Eu tenho um analgésico para dor de cabeça na minha mochila, se você quiser eu pego.

— Não, obrigada. - sorri, fitando seus olhos castanhos. - Deve ser por que eu não dormi direito essa noite.

— Hm. - ela deu de ombros, voltando a escrever os preços nas etiquetas. - Também fico com dor de cabeça quando não durmo direito, isso é muito ruim.

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, afirmando o que ela disse.

— Isso tem a ver com algum garoto?

Na mesma hora parei o que estava fazendo, sentindo meu estômago se contrair quando voltei meu foco para a minha colega de trabalho.

— Por que você está me perguntando isso?

— Ah, por que geralmente quando uma garota perde o sono, tem a ver com garotos. - ela disse aquilo como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia.

Abaixei minha cabeça, fitando alguma coisa invisível na mesa, sentindo um pequeno calorzinho se formar em meu rosto.

— É claro que não. - neguei, fazendo com que minha voz saísse baixinha e por um segundo, hesitante.

Claro que não. Eu não estava dormindo direito por que... por que... droga! Nem eu sabia o porquê eu não estava mais dormindo bem à noite. E me recuso a acreditar ou ao menos admitir que seja por um garoto. Isso não.

Não mesmo.

— Bom, geralmente eu perco o sono por causa disso. - ela continuou o assunto. - E eu andei perdendo o sono esses dias, sabe?

Ergui meu olhar novamente para ela, só para encontrar um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Ela continuou agora olhando para mim:

— Você se lembra daquele garoto de três semanas atrás?

Franzi o cenho e dei de ombros.

— São tantas pessoas que passam por essa loja, como vou me lembrar.

— Um bonitinho de olhos claros e cabelos longos... ahn, você atendeu ele no balcão.

Forcei a minha mente para ver se eu me lembrava desse garoto que ela descrevia, mas nada.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, negando.

— Sinto muito.

Ela fez uma cara chateada, mas não durou muito, pois o sorriso largo iluminou seu rosto.

— Bom, encontrei ele na estação do metrô quando eu estava vindo da casa da minha tia no domingo. Nós meio que batemos um papo banal e foi divertido, e ele me convidou para ir ao cinema nesse final de semana.

— Nossa, legal.

Sim eu era péssima em compartilhar o ânimo alheio, mas parece que Tenten não se afetou com isso, já que eu podia ver os coraçõezinhos imaginários saindo de seus olhos.

Ela sorriu mais.

— Eu estou muito nervosa, e já pensei um monte de coisa que pode acontecer nesse encontro. - ela disse afobada. - Eu tenho que procurar uma roupa bonita, mas não encontrei nada no meu guarda-roupa. Às vezes eu penso se eu não agi sem pensar, sabe, o garoto pode achar algum defeito ou alguma coisa errada em mim. Isso é tão difícil.

— Seja só você mesma. - eu disse baixinho.

Ela me olhou novamente, com o rosto confuso.

— Ahn?

— Se o garoto não gostar de você do jeito que é, então não vai valer apena tentar.

Aquelas palavras simplesmente escaparam pela minha boca. Acho que pelo fato de Tenten parecer desesperada com seu futuro encontro, me fez tentar achar uma solução e fazê-la se sentir bem.

Ela ficou alguns segundos me fitando, parecia pensar nas palavras que eu havia dito. Mas não demorou para que ela sorrisse novamente, agora animada.

— Nossa, valeu. Acho que eu estava me precipitando atoa.

Sorri mínimo e coloquei outra etiqueta no pacote transparente do biscoito.

— De nada.

Finalmente chegou o fim do meu expediente, meu corpo nunca esteve tão cansado como estava naquele momento. Tudo o que eu mais queria era chegar à minha casa e cair na cama e dormir por pelo menos uns cinco dias para recarregar as minhas energias novamente.

Ajeitei as minhas coisas e saí da loja depois que me despedi de Chiyo. O clima lá fora naquela noite estava frio, me fazendo recolher-me no meu suéter amarelo enquanto andava por aquela calçada pouco movimentada e iluminada pelas luzes dos postes.

Entrei na próxima rua, já podendo ver de longe o ponto que eu esperava o ônibus, mas o que aconteceu no segundo seguinte foi rápido demais para eu poder processar, me pegando totalmente desprevenida.

Uma mão grande havia agarrado o meu braço com força, me puxando para um beco escuro ao lado. Meus olhos arregalaram por um momento antes de sentir o choque com a parede sólida e fria nas minhas costas, me fazendo fechar os olhos com força.

Sentia meu coração disparado pela adrenalina, meu corpo todo tremia, e minha voz que soou a seguir mostrava todo o meu desespero:

— Não, por favor...

Eu sentia as duas mãos do indivíduo segurando os meus dois braços, firme, me encurralando naquela parede com seu corpo.

— Não vou fazer nada com você, Sakura.

 _Aquela voz?_

Meus olhos se abriram na mesma hora ao som daquela voz conhecida por mim, fazendo por um segundo, um sentimento de alívio acalmar meu coração.

— Você? — minha boca estava completamente seca, minha respiração estava descontrolada, fazendo meu peito subir e descer rapidamente. E mesmo com a pouca iluminação que fazia naquele beco escuro, eu pude distinguir os traços do rosto de Sasuke. - O que v-você... quer?

Seus olhos negros estavam fixos nos meus, sua respiração batia em meu rosto, e o cheiro de seu perfume invadia o meu nariz, deixando-me embriagada e fazendo com que minha linha de sanidade desse uma desviada.

— Esse foi o único jeito que encontrei para falar com você. - sua voz soava baixa, e solene.

Engoli em seco, desesperada para desviar o olhar do dele e correr para bem longe dali. Eu não queria está ali, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim queria, me deixando naquela confusão interna.

— Me solta. - murmurei, sentindo minha boca tremer, minhas mãos estavam geladas e úmidas.

— Não. - ele disse, sem pensar duas vezes. - Não vou te solta até você me explicar do por que está me ignorando.

— Não estou te ignorando.

— Mentirosa. - ele acusou, crispando um pouco os seus lábios.

Contorci-me, tentando escapar de seu aperto, mas percebi que era perca de tempo. Ele era mais forte do que eu.

— Me solta!

— Eu já falei que não. - sua voz aumentou dois graus. - Não até você me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Recolhi-me por um segundo com o seu pequeno surto de ira, mas não durou muito tempo, e me recompus. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram, não havia mais como fugir, eu tinha que ter coragem para enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas e dar um basta naquela situação.

— Jura que você não sabe? - meu tom saiu totalmente cínico.

Agora foi ele que franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que você está se referindo?

Pela sua expressão parecia que ele não sabia da real situação, mas também podia ser apenas um jogo que ele deveria está fazendo comigo. E aquilo me causou uma raiva enorme dentro de mim.

— Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar...

Eu fui interrompida quando Sasuke colou nossos lábios, forte. Meu coração havia parado algumas batidas e meu interior se contraiu naquele gesto que havia me pegado de surpresa. Meus olhos continuaram abertos, e tive forças o suficiente para me debater em seus braços, e tentar afastá-lo de mim.

— Você é um idiota! - minha voz saiu estrangulada e histérica quando ele afastou sua boca da minha. Eu já sentia meus olhos úmidos. - Me larga!

— Eu já falei que _não!_ \- ele também gritou, na minha cara, demonstrando toda a sua irritação. - Que porra está acontecendo, Sakura? Por que você parou de falar comigo assim do nada?

— Por que eu já sei de tudo! - aquelas palavras haviam saído com um gosto amargo em minha boca.

— Sabe? - seu cenho franziu numa expressão completamente confusa. - Sabe do quê?

Desviei meus olhos para cima, num modo de evitar com que minhas lágrimas caíssem.

— De que você quer me colocar na sua lista ridícula de garotas que você já ficou.

O seu rosto que antes mantinha uma expressão confusa, agora dera o lugar a uma incrédula, partindo logo em seguida para uma irritada.

— O quê? — suas mãos soltaram os meus braços e deu um passo para trás, levando uma de suas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxando. - De onde você tirou esse absurdo? Quem te falou isso?

Embora ele houvesse me soltado, eu continuei lá, parada com as costas na parede o fitando, me sentindo uma estúpida.

— Isso não importa. - comprimi meus lábios por um segundo. - Eu só estou cansada de todos me fazerem bancar a palhaça idiota.

— Então você está bancando a palhaça idiota agora. - ele respondeu sem um pingo de emoção, e meus olhos arregalaram. - Quem você pensa que eu sou? Você está me julgando sem realmente saber o que é verdade ou não. Eu já te disse uma vez e volto a dizer: eu não sou nenhum moleque. Eu não faço esses tipos de brincadeiras, e muito menos tenho uma droga de lista de garotas ficante.

Ele parecia que estava realmente magoado com as minhas acusações.

— Vai me dizer que você não fica com qualquer uma garota que aparece?

Ele se calou. _Ele havia se calado!_ O silêncio que se formou a seguir, fazia com que eu pudesse escutar somente o som da minha respiração pesada saindo pela boca.

— Fico.

A resposta veio como uma rocha caindo sobre mim, era esmagadora. Ele havia confirmado, e pelo tom sério que disse aquilo, era sincero. Eu segurava com todas as forças aquelas lágrimas, malditas lágrimas que queriam escapar naquela hora. Nós não tínhamos nada, mas eu sentia algo doendo dentro de mim, no mesmo lugar onde doía quando eu pensava em meu pai.

Lembrei-me daquele dia quando ele me salvou, ele havia me levado para casa e me beijado. Ele nunca havia tocado naquele assunto, e mesmo que eu quisesse morrer do que tocar naquele assunto com ele, algo em mim esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas não.

— Por que - hesitei. - me beijou?

Vi em seus olhos um brilho se abrir, eu soube que ele sabia do qual beijo eu me referia.

Ele deu aquele passo para frente, e me encolhi automaticamente naquela parede.

— Por que eu senti vontade. - sua resposta foi direta e firme.

Meus lábios tremeram.

— Eu não sou uma qualquer.

— Eu sei.

Não consegui, simplesmente não consegui mais segurar aquelas lágrimas que começou a cair, uma de cada vez pelo canto dos meus olhos.

— Então por que você insiste em me perseguir? - minha voz saía cortada e falha. - Por que você não me deixou em paz, sozinha como eu sempre estive? Por quê?

Senti sua mão espalmada na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, seu rosto bem próximo ao meu.

— Por que eu _gostei_ de você.

Prendi minha respiração por um momento, extasiada, anestesiada com aquela confissão.

— Go-gosta de... mim? — a pergunta não havia só saído pela minha cabeça, mas também por minha boca.

Ele levou o polegar até o meu rosto e secou as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, acariciando minha bochecha em seguida com sua palma.

— Eu já fiquei sim com um monte de garotas, seria hipocrisia minha se eu negasse isso quando todos estão cansados de saber. Mas quero que saiba que nenhuma delas eu senti a necessidade de estar sempre por perto. Nenhuma delas me fez sentir-me estranho e diferente como eu fico quando estou perto de você. Nenhuma delas me chamou tanta atenção, como você me chamou.

Ah meu Deus! Eu sentia que estava em outro mundo, num sonho para falar a verdade. Parecia que eu não tinha mais pernas, pois eu não mais as sentia. Meu estômago rodopiava em borboletas voado, e meu coração batia e batia num ritmo diferenciado a cada milésimo de segundos.

— Eu não sou ninguém. - meu cérebro começava a me mandar mensagens idiotas, eu estava agindo novamente como uma idiota. - Não tenho nada de especial.

— Para mim você tem. - ele agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos, me fazendo olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dele. - Eu admito que me precipitei por ter te beijado naquele dia, mas eu não consegui me segurar olhando para você tão tímida, tão frágil e atrapalhada. - sorriu. - Eu não consegui resistir. Eu juro que tentei ir devagar, para não deixá-la assustada, mas acho que não deu muito certo. O fato é que... _eu gosto de você,_ Sakura, e eu quero _ficar_ com você.

— Ficar comigo? - mal pude escutar minha voz de tão baixa que ela havia saído.

Senti como se o mundo estivesse parado naquele momento. A minha respiração havia parado naquele momento. E meu coração falhou com isso.

Sasuke Uchiha gostava de mim. Eu, Sakura Haruno, uma garota apagada e sem importância para humanidade. Ele havia se interessado justo por mim, enquanto o mundo estava cheio de garotas bonitas e interessantes esperando apenas uma oportunidade que ele desse.

Qual era o problema daquele garoto?

Por mais que eu quisesse desesperadamente desviar meu olhar do dele, eu não consegui dessa vez. Nós estávamos numa espécie de bolha particular, se isolando do resto do mundo. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu sentia seu nariz roçar o meu, seus olhos desviavam vez ou outra a atenção para a minha boca.

— Posso?

Um sussurro pedindo uma permissão soou lentamente de seus lábios. Custou um tempinho para eu processar o que ele se referia e agradeci por estarmos num local escuro para não demonstrar o meu rosto corado. Eu já podia sentir meus lábios formigando.

 _Eu queria._

Só precisou de um leve e quase nulo balançar de cabeça positivamente de minha parte para que minha boca fosse capturada pela dele. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma onda de sentimentos diferentes. E dessa vez meus olhos se fecharam meio que automaticamente.

Senti sua boca se abrir contra a minha, pedindo passagem, e timidamente eu os abri. Estremeci quando senti sua língua tocando a minha, e seus lábios começando a se mover contra os meus enquanto que automaticamente minhas mãos abraçavam suas costas.

Céus, eu estava tendo o meu primeiro beijo de verdade.

Aquela situação durou pouco, mas foi o suficiente para deixar meu interior de cabeça para baixo. Minha respiração estava ofegante, assim como eu escutava a dele enquanto nossas testas estavam coladas.

Abri meus olhos lentamente encontrando sua negritude que eram os seus, me olhando com aquele maldito e lindo sorriso no canto de sua boca.

Suas mãos ainda permaneciam em meu rosto, e as minhas ainda o abraçava, sentindo o calor de seu corpo ultrapassar o tecido fino de seu casaco.

— Você ainda confia em mim? - ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

— Confio.

Agora seu sorriso era totalmente aberto antes dele colar nossas bocas novamente, num demorado selinho estalado.

Suas mãos soltaram o meu rosto e agarrou a minha mão, agachando por um momento e pegando a minha mochila jogada no chão - que nem havia percebido que havia caído - e me puxou para fora daquele beco.

— Vou te levar em casa.

— O meu ponto é logo ali. - tentei argumentar, olhando para os lados a pouca movimentação daquela rua.

Ele me olhou de ombro e sorriu novamente daquele jeito que me desconcertava.

— Eu não te dei opções.

Não voltei a discutir, eu estava em modo gelatinada, minhas ações estavam anestesiadas. Deixaria para surtar no outro dia... com toda certeza eu surtaria no outro dia depois de avaliar toda a situação.

Chegamos a sua moto estacionada perto de uma lojinha de roupas, e subimos nela. O fato de odiar andar de motocicletas fazia com que eu me agarrasse a ele como um carrapato com medo de cair.

Não demorou para ele estacionar em frente à minha casa. O barulho acessou e saltei da moto, tirando o capacete e o entregando em seguida.

— Obrigada. - murmurei timidamente, fitando algo que não era ele.

Sasuke ainda estava sentado na moto me fitando com aquele sorriso de lado.

— Nos vemos amanhã?

Balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordado. Fitei-o por um momento e meu rosto corou. Droga.

— Tchau.

Dei as costas e corri para a porta da minha casa, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Aquilo tinha sido muita coisa para mim.

Entrei dentro de casa, e corri para o meu quarto depois que respondi minha mãe que estava na cozinha.

Joguei minha mochila no chão e me joguei na cama de cara no colchão. Na minha cabeça as cenas do beco se passavam como um filme, parecia que eu estava vivendo um romance de livros.

Meu coração ainda não estava com os batimentos controlados e nem as borboletas haviam parado de baterem as asas em meu estômago.

Meu Deus, que sentimento estrando era esse que eu estava sentindo? Que calor era esse em meu peito? Eu não sabia o que era ainda.

O que eu estava sentindo afinal?


	8. Casal?

**Capítulo 8 - Casal?**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 _ **V**_ _ocê ainda confia em mim?_

Aquela frase ficou vagando em minha cabeça a noite inteira, me fazendo perder completamente o sono, e as consequências daquela noite mal dormida era a dor de cabeça infeliz que eu sentia e as olheiras embaixo dos meus olhos. A minha imagem refletida no espelho era péssima.

Joguei um pouco de água em meu rosto e olhei novamente o meu reflexo. Eu era uma garota totalmente sem graça, meus cabelos bagunçados tinha uma cor estranha e ridícula, meu rosto havia dobras de lençol, e meus olhos transmitiam cansaço.

Eu tentava procurar naquela imagem refletida no espelho algo de especial, algo em mim que tenha despertado o interesse de Sasuke Uchiha. Mas não, o que eu via era uma garota com o perfil baixo e de ombros caídos, totalmente sem sal e insignificante. Eu não era atraente e muito menos bonita.

Então, o que diabos aquele garoto viu em mim?

Suspirei. As minhas duas mãos apoiadas no lavabo, levantei minha cabeça para cima e fitei o teto branco do banheiro, fechando os olhos por um breve segundo.

 _Confiar._

Mas que droga, por que eu fui dizer que confiava nele assim tão na lata? A minha resposta havia saído como desesperador, eu parecia uma idiota, quer dizer, eu era uma idiota por ter bancado a boba na frente dele e o acusado de coisas sem antes saber se era verdade ou não.

Mordi o meu lábio com força, abrindo os olhos e abaixando a cabeça. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente... como se eu fosse fazer diferente, sabia perfeitamente que iria cometer os mesmos erros.

Eu me sentia tão confusa, ainda podia sentir os meus lábios sendo beijados pelos de Sasuke, havia sido bom, e aquela sensação reconfortante fazia com que um calor invadisse o meu peito. Eu me sentia segura com Sasuke, mesmo ele me fazendo ficar nervosa, sentindo coisas estranhas.

Meus olhos arregalaram e me fitei novamente no espelho. Como é que eu iria o encarar hoje? Só de imaginar ficando de frente para ele, a minha coragem escorria pelo ralo.

Levei minhas mãos a minha cabeça, e agarrei os fios de cabelo.

— Minha nossa, o que eu faço?

Acho que ficar em casa não pareceu tão tentador como nesse momento. Nunca em toda minha vida perdi um dia de aula, nem mesmo quando eu estava doente, mas dessa vez era diferente. Eu estava tentando precaver a meu possível surto psicológico.

Meu Deus, isso era demais para mim!

Eu precisava de um tempo para me preparar, e fugir da situação era o primeiro tópico de minha lista. Sabia que aquilo era uma atitude covarde, mas o fato era que eu era uma covarde. E a ideia de me desagarrar de vez do meu casulo interno e tentar coisas novas, me deixava assustada. Vivi sozinha sem nenhum amigo por tanto tempo que me deixou meio que travada para ser uma pessoa social.

— Droga. - murmurei baixinho, meu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta. - Você é realmente patética, Sakura Haruno.

— Sakura, ande logo, se não você vai acabar se atrasando para a escola. - a voz de minha mãe soou alta, do outro lado da porta.

Acho que a possibilidade de ficar em casa hoje estava totalmente descartada, até por que, minha mãe completamente iria ficar implicando com o meu emprego mais uma vez. Agora eu teria que arrumar outro jeito de fugir de Sasuke, bom, pelos menos só até hoje, até eu colocar as minhas ideias no lugar.

Terminei de fazer a minha higiene matinal e fui para o quarto, vesti meu uniforme e penteei meus cabelos. Dei uma ajeitada nos meus materiais na mochila e a deixei em cima da minha cama e fui para a cozinha.

Mamãe estava arrumada para o trabalho e terminava de preparar um suco na jarra, a mesa já estava posta.

— Bom dia, querida.

— Bom dia, mãe. - respondi, sentando-me na cadeira e agarrando uma das torradas que estava no prato.

O sorriso animado do rosto de mamãe murchou aos poucos e as suas sobrancelhas franziu quando seus olhos pousaram em mim.

— Que olheiras são essas? Não dormiu direito não?

— Eu meio que perdi o sono ontem.

— Espero que a senhorita não esteja madrugando estudando a noite, coisa que poderia fazer no dia.

— Mãe, nada haver. - disse, tentando mudar de assunto. Ela sentou-se na cadeira e colocou o suco no copo. - Eu só perdi o sono, nada demais.

Ela ergueu os olhos verdes para mim.

— Então antes de dormir tome um chá de camomila, vai te ajudar não ter insônia.

Apenas balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordado. Peguei o copo de suco que ela oferecia para mim e tomei um gole generoso, sentindo o gosto da laranja aguçando o meu paladar.

— Hoje vou chegar um pouquinho mais tarde. - ela comentou de repente, fazendo-me voltar minha atenção para ela. - Você se importaria em fazer o jantar?

— Claro que não.

Mamãe sorriu, pegando uma torrada e passando um pouco de geleia. Sua boa abriu para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pelo som da campainha.

— Quem será a essa hora? - ela perguntou, franzindo levemente o seu cenho e deixando a torrada no prato.

— Eu não sei.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de quem poderia ser, geralmente não costumávamos receber visitas, principalmente as sete e pouco da manhã. Mamãe deu de ombros e se levantou da cadeira, caminhando para fora da cozinha.

— Vou lá atender.

Eu continuei sentada na cadeira remoendo a torrada quentinha, e tomando o suco, escutando os passos de minha mãe. Como a casa era pequena, podia se escutar tudo o que se fazia ou falava, dependendo de cada cômodo onde se encontrava, e a cozinha era depois da sala.

Fitei um ponto qualquer na mesa enquanto mastigava a torrada lentamente até um pedaço grande descer, me fazendo engasgar quando escutei uma voz muito, mais muito familiar soar na sala.

Senti meus olhos arregalando enquanto eu tossia para que aquele pedaço de torrada descesse de uma vez, rasgando a minha garganta. Meu coração só faltava pular para fora de meu peito, e minhas mãos tremiam.

Aquela voz rouca com aquele timbre agudo e suave, não poderia ser quem eu estava pensando quem era. Não mesmo.

Demorei dois segundos, totalmente paralisada, pedindo internamente para que aquela voz familiar seja somente a minha mente me pregando uma peça. Mas conforme os segundos se passavam e o diálogo da minha mãe com a pessoa, fez com que meu sistema psicológico entrasse em desespero.

Saltei da cadeira num rompante, de um jeito totalmente destrambelhado, largando o restante da torrada no prato e corri para a sala. Travei no meio do caminho, comprovando o que eu temia.

Sasuke estava ali, no portal da sala com o seu uniforme da escola e a mochila nas costas, falando com a minha mãe que parecia surpresa e simpática demais para o meu gosto.

Fechei meus olhos por um segundo e depois voltei a abri-los, comprovando o que eu via não era um sonho e sim o meu real pesadelo.

 _Ah meu Deus, o que esse garoto estava fazendo na minha casa afinal?_

Eu sentia os meus pés travados no chão, completamente sem reação. O meu possível plano de fuga - que ainda iria arquitetar - foi novamente arruinado por Sasuke. Parecia que aquele garoto tinha uma espécie de sensor que apitava quando eu pretendia fugir. Eu não me sentia preparada para encará-lo depois do nosso beijo de ontem à noite, pois o fato era que... eu estava morrendo de vergonha dele. E vê-lo ali na minha casa, todo lindo falando com a minha mãe, me deixava mais nervosa ainda.

Preparei meus calcanhares para voltar para a cozinha e sumir dali, mas como eu não era muito amiga da sorte, os olhos de negros de Sasuke me enxergaram, não me deixando mais escapatória a não ser encarar de uma vez aquela situação.

Vi a sombra de um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca, ele parecia meio que constrangido... sei lá como interpretá-lo naquele momento, o meu nervosismo estava em um nível máximo, a tempo de eu ter um treco.

— Oi. - sua voz soou baixa, num tom meio que tímido, e aquilo não deixava de ser totalmente fofo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? - não pude evitar com que meu tom soasse rude, e com um toque assustado.

Eu estava totalmente fora da minha linha de conforto, e aquilo só piorou quando a atenção de minha mãe se focou em mim.

— Sakura - sua voz saiu confusa, lançando um olhar questionador para mim, pedindo uma explicação. -, esse rapaz disse que era seu amigo.

Voltei a minha atenção para Sasuke que esperava uma afirmação de minha parte, mas não consegui pronunciar nada, a cena do nosso beijo naquele beco na minha mente fez com que as minhas bochechas ficassem quentes.

— Eu vim aqui te buscar para irmos ao colégio. - Sasuke se apressou em explicar.

Irmos para o colégio juntos? Foi isso mesmo que escutei?

Minha mãe continuava me fitando, assim como Sasuke, e naquele momento eu pedia internamente para que o chão me engolisse. Uma coisa era o Sasuke começar a me seguir e me salvar de possíveis perseguidores, outra era ele dentro da minha casa, de frente para a minha mãe e dizendo que éramos amigos e que iriamos juntos para escola.

Céus, isso estava completamente errado. Nunca em toda a minha vida uma pessoa que dizia ser meu amigo havia vindo a minha casa para irmos junto à escola, até por que, eu nunca tive amigos. E Sasuke ainda por cima era um garoto. Um garoto! Conhecia muito bem como era a mente de minha mãe, ela estava pensando coisas, formulando coisas, e o sorriso que ela tentava reprimir só comprovava a minha teoria.

Meu Deus, minha mãe está pensando que Sasuke e eu temos algo!

— Sakura, você está bem? - a voz de minha mãe soava longe, parecia preocupada.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados, minha respiração pesada. Eu estava começando a surtar.

— Sakura!

Minha mãe estava agora de frente para mim, suas duas mãos em meus ombros, me sacolejando levemente. E funcionou, pois, consegui voltar o meu foco para o seu rosto, e depois para Sasuke que estava ao seu lado, também me fitando preocupado.

— Você está bem, Sakura? - ele perguntou, seu cenho levemente franzido.

— Ah, e-eu t-to sim. - fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça para os lados, voltando a abri-los e fitei minha mãe. - Eu estou bem.

Ela tirou suas mãos dos meus ombros, seu rosto ainda era preocupado.

— Querida você me assustou. Estava ficando verde, está passando mal?

Desviei meu olhar por um segundo para Sasuke, que ainda me olhava. Balancei minha cabeça em negativa, me sentindo uma estúpida por agir como uma alienígena. Dei um passo para trás, tentando me afastar deles dois, principalmente do cheiro amadeirado de Sasuke que me deixava mais tensa.

— Eu estou bem. - repeti a frase, tentando parecer um pouco mais normal.

Sasuke coçou a nuca, meio que constrangido e disse:

— Err... desculpe chegar assim, mas é que eu te ligue umas duas vezes e você não atendeu.

— Você me ligou? - perguntei, ignorando o fato de minha mãe ser uma telespectadora. Ele assentiu. - Eu não vi... quer dizer, acho que eu coloquei o celular na vibração sem querer ontem.

— Entendo.

— Sakura, você é muito desatenta, minha filha - começou minha mãe. -, precisa prestar mais atenção nas coisas.

— Desculpa. - murmurei, abaixando a minha cabeça, sentindo meu rosto ficando novamente quente. Era uma péssima hora de receber um sermão de minha mãe.

Mamãe soltou um suspiro cansado.

— Sasuke, não é? - ela perguntou para ele que concordou com a cabeça. - Bom Sasuke, a Sakura ainda não terminou de tomar o café. Você poderia esperar um pouquinho?

— Claro, senhora Haruno, eu espero sim.

Meus olhos se abriram mais e me apressei em dizer:

— Mãe, não precisa fazê-lo esperar, eu já terminei, só vou pegar as minhas...

— Terminou nada. - ela me interrompeu, seus lábios levemente franzidos, me fitando. - Pode voltar para a cozinha e terminar seu café.

— Mas...

Ela me interrompeu novamente.

— Sem, mas, Sakura. Você não come nos intervalos da escola, daqui a pouco vai voltar a perder peso novamente como da última vez.

— Sakura, pode ir que eu te espero sem problemas. - disse Sasuke sorrindo, comprimindo os lábios.

— Ah - mamãe levantou um dedo para cima e se virou para Sasuke. -, aceita tomar um café?

— Obrigado senhora Haruno, mas eu já comi. - ele respondeu totalmente educado.

Minha mãe sorriu.

— Me desculpe Sasuke, mas estou meio sem jeito. - ela confessou. - É a primeira vez que um amigo da Sakura aparece aqui, e eu estou toda atrapalhada. A minha filha costuma ser muito reservada, sabe.

Sasuke assentiu.

— Tudo bem, senhora Haruno. - ele desviou seu olhar para mim por um segundo. - Eu sei o quanto a Sakura é reservada.

Novamente sentia pela terceira vez meu rosto tomando uma coloração avermelhada. Aqueles dois estavam falando de mim como se eu não estivesse ali.

— Sente-se aqui então. - mamãe o guiou até o sofá e Sasuke se sentou. - Fique a vontade, querido.

— Obrigado.

Minha mãe virou-se para mim e suas sobrancelhas franziram-se.

— Sakura, o que ainda está fazendo aí parada? Se apresse, se não vai chegar atrasada na escola.

Não tinha mais o que discutir, e Sasuke pelo jeito estava disposto a me esperar. Apenas virei meus calcanhares e voltei à cozinha, tentando ignorar o fato de que o garoto mais lindo da escola estava na minha sala, conversando com minha mãe.

 _Sakura, tenha calma, não entre em desespero._ Eu dizia para mim mesmo enquanto me sentava na cadeira. Meu apetite já havia ido para o espaço, e meu estômago dava cambalhotas, contribuindo com o meu coração estúpido que não havia desacelerado nas batidas.

Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo que o dia só estava começando, e temia o que poderia vir depois.

Tomei um gole do suco de laranja, e dei uma mordida na torrada, percebendo que ela não estava mais gostosa como antes.

Realmente não achei que Sasuke estivesse falando tão sério ontem, quando disse que gostava de mim. Admito que no momento eu me senti por um segundo _amada_ , mas depois de uma noite inteira em claro, colocando as ideias no lugar, eu havia chegado numa conclusão. Aquilo poderia ser um engano, Sasuke poderia ter sim um certo interesse em mim, mas poderia ser passageiro.

Minha mãe entrou na cozinha com um sorriso suspeito no rosto, seus olhos brilhavam quando focaram em mim. Alerta vermelho, aquilo não era nada bom.

— O que foi? - perguntei na defensiva, subindo a minha armadura invisível de defesa.

— Seu amigo é simpático, não é? - ela disse baixinho, sentando de frente para mim. Não respondi e ela continuou: - Ele é bem bonito, gostei dele.

Ela pegou a sua torrada e terminou de passar a geleia, mas sua atenção ainda estava em mim.

— Vocês dois estão saindo? - sua voz soou totalmente cautelosa.

Ergui meu olhar para cima, ignorando minhas bochechas vermelhas.

— Mãe... não pense bobagens. - sussurrei irritada, e automaticamente olhei para trás, me certificando de que Sasuke não estava escutando. Voltei a fitá-la. - Ele é só um garoto da minha escola, só isso.

Mesmo nós termos nos beijamos algumas vezes, e ele ter me tirado de uma encrenca, mas minha mãe não precisava ficar sabendo disso.

— Ele é bem gentil para falar a verdade, e cavalheiro também. - ela havia ignorado o meu tom irritado, estava completamente derretida pelo Sasuke. - Achei linda a atitude dele vir aqui te buscar para irem à escola. - sorriu. - Gostei de saber que você conhece pessoas que se preocupam com você de verdade.

Abaixei meu olhar, processando as palavras de mamãe. Ela não sabia que Sasuke foi a primeira pessoa que mostrou interesse de ter a minha amizade - tirando o fato dele querer algo a mais -, mas ele foi uma espécie de ponte para possíveis amizades que fiz no decorrer desses últimos dias. Eu era grata a ele por isso. Eu adorava a companhia de Hinata e Ino, mesmo nós sendo tão diferentes, mas elas eram divertidas e me sentia bem com elas.

Levantei-me da cadeira quanto terminei de tomar o resto do suco, deixando minha mãe em alerta.

— E já vou indo.

— Você só comeu uma torrada, vai sentir fome depois. - ela questionou.

— Se eu sentir fome eu compro algo na cantina.

— Você odeia a comida da cantina.

— Eu faço um esforço.

Tentei sorri, mas o que saiu estava mais para uma careta. Dei as costas e saí da cozinha com passos rápidos, entrando na sala e encontrando Sasuke sentado no sofá, mexendo no celular.

— Eu só vou pegar a minha mochila. - eu agradeci quando minha voz saiu natural.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e sorriu de lado, assentido positivamente.

Voltei a minha atenção para frente, virei o pequeno corredor e entrei no meu quarto. Permiti soltar todo o ar de uma vez, fechando os olhos. Eu teria que ser forte e agir naturalmente, não poderia sempre agir como uma tola.

Abri meus olhos e caminhei até minha cama, peguei minha mochila e meu celular e o guardei no bolso ao lado e saí do quarto.

Sasuke já estava de pé e minha mãe com aquela simpatia que estava me irritando, o bajulando.

— Pode deixar senhora Haruno, eu vou cuidar bem dela. - disse Sasuke, e minha mãe pareceu mais animada.

Os dois perceberam minha presença e desviram a rota da conversa anterior. Tentei ignorar que eu era o assunto deles, e senti uma pontinha de curiosidade do que Sasuke prometeu a minha mãe.

— Tchau, mãe. - disse, me aproximando da porta de saída.

— Tchau, querida, tenha uma boa aula hoje. - ela disse. - E boa aula para você também, Sasuke.

— Obrigado, senhora Haruno.

Abri a porta e saí com Sasuke ao meu lado. Nos aproximamos da motocicleta preta estacionada no meio fio, novamente eu iria andar naquela coisa.

— Você não precisava ter se incomodado em ter vindo até a minha casa, eu poderia ter pegado um ônibus, como sempre eu faço. - comecei quebrando o silêncio, fitando suas mãos pegando o capacete reserva e estender para mim.

— Não é incomodo algum. - o canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima. - Se acostume, pois eu virei todos os dias te buscar e trazer de volta.

Senti meus olhos arregalando e minha boca se abriu. Só de imaginar a possibilidade de arriscar a minha vida naquela motocicleta enorme e totalmente fora dos meus padrões de segurança todo o santo dia, já me deixava tensa.

— Não precisa. - dei um passo para trás, mordendo lábio rapidamente. - Meu Deus, não precisa você fazer isso.

Ele deu um passo para frente, ultrapassando o meu espaço pessoal.

— Sakura, eu quero fazer isso. Quero ir e voltar do colégio com você.

Seus olhos ficaram mais negros, e umedecia os lábios com a ponta da língua. Meu coração falhou uma batida, ele se aproximou mais, e automaticamente prendi a respiração. Perto demais.

Diante de toda aquela atenção eu sentia as minhas costas queimando, com aquela sensação de estar sendo observada. Fechei meus olhos por puro reflexo, e levei minhas mãos fechadas até o seu peito e o empurrei levemente.

— Vamos embora, por favor. - minha voz saiu como um miado.

— Está nervosa? - ele perguntou baixinho, senti sua respiração em meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos, encontrando os seus, negros e com um brilho diferente. O calor subia em meu rosto e soltei todo o ar de uma vez.

— Pelo amor de Deus, a minha mãe está nos olhando.

A minha declaração pareceu despertá-lo, ele deu dois passos para trás e olhou a minha casa por cima do meu ombro. Não era preciso virar o meu corpo para trás e comprovar que minha mãe estava me espionando pela fresta da cortina da janela da sala, e parece que Sasuke percebeu isso.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas ergueu novamente o capacete para mim e eu o agarrei, colocando na minha cabeça, sentindo o clima estranho que havia ficado entre nós. Sasuke subiu na motocicleta, ajeitando sua mochila na sua frente e depois fez um movimento com a cabeça para que eu subisse.

Como todas às vezes, usei seus ombros como apoio e subi na garupa, tomando todo o cuidado com a minha saia peguilhada. Rodeei sua cintura com meus braços, sentindo o tecido grosso do seu suéter amarelo transpassar um pouco dos relevos de sua barriga em minhas mãos.

Não demorou para que a moto percorresse a minha rua sem árvores, passasse por outras ruas pequenas até chegar na avenida principal. Conforme ele acelerava, desviando de alguns carros, eu me agarrava nele com todas as minhas forças, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, fazendo meu corpo ficar colado em suas costas. E aquilo era tão... constrangedor.

Depois de alguns minutos naquela tortura, Sasuke entrou no estacionamento do colégio e logo descemos da motocicleta. Sentia meu coração batendo forte no meu peito, e a respiração acelerada, mas o que estava realmente me deixando inquieta era o fato de que vários alunos ali naquele estacionamento estavam com as atenções voltadas para nós, quer dizer, voltada para mim.

Apenas fiz o que fazia de melhor, abaixar a minha cabeça e fitar o chão, sentindo-me a pessoa mais estúpida da face da terra.

Comecei a caminhar para fora do estacionamento, deixando Sasuke para trás. Eu só queria sair daquela atenção alheia que eu recebia, e que me deixava estranha. Mas logo senti a presença de Sasuke ao meu lado, e sua mão agarrou a minha, entrelaçando os nossos dedos. Fui covarde o suficiente em manter o meu olhar no chão, com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, escutando os murmúrios baixos, iniciando as ondas de fofocas pelos alunos do colégio.

Sasuke apertou mais a minha mão soada e úmida, e eu contribui o aperto, tentando me manter forte, mas o fato era que eu estava novamente fora de minha zona de conforto.

— Ei, relaxa, ok? - ele disse baixinho enquanto entravamos no pátio aberto ladeado de gramas, e as atenções alheias ficaram redobradas em nós.

— Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo. - aquele murmúrio saiu como um desabafo, pois eu realmente não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. A situação estava totalmente fora de meu controle.

Sasuke chegou mais perto, fazendo com que nossos braços se tocassem, e sua mão entrelaçada a minha ficou mais forte.

— Você está comigo. - não pude evitar em não erguer meu olhar para cima e o fitar. Seu cabelo partido de lado, com uma parte dele cobrindo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto saiu um pouco do padrão quando sua cabeça tombou para o lado, para me olhar. - Ignore o resto.

Voltei a olhar para frente, e mordi o lábio por puro nervosismo.

— Falar é fácil.

— Não é tão difícil quando se pratica.

Voltei minha atenção para ele novamente, que agora estava com aquele meio sorriso de lado, de um jeito desafiador.

Não tivemos mais diálogo depois daquilo, e seguimos em silêncio até os corredores das salas de aula. Paramos em frente à porta do 3B, eu queria desesperadamente entrar na sala, mas Sasuke mantinha sua mão segurando a minha, firme.

— Eu tenho que entrar.

— Nos vemos no intervalo? - ele perguntou, com seus olhos negros intensos em mim.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, escutando o sinal tocar.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso satisfatório antes de abandonar a minha mão e caminhar até a sua sala do 3A que ficava ao lado da minha. Não pensei duas vezes em entrar na minha sala e ir direto para a minha carteira nos fundos. Os alunos entravam conversando, e não demorou para que o professor entrasse na sala e logo começar a dar a sua aula.

As horas se passaram lentas, e depois de mais três matérias - que haviam sido produtivas - e alguns trabalhos e testes marcados, o sinal do intervalo tocou, fazendo com que os alunos saíssem desesperados da sala, todos de uma vez.

Ajuntei as minhas coisas e as joguei na mochila, quando senti uma presença se aproximando. Ergui minha cabeça para frente encontrando Ino e Hinata se aproximando com os braços enganchados uma na outra.

— Oi, meninas. - as cumprimentei, com aquela minha animação de um zumbi.

— Oi. - elas responderam em uníssonos, e Ino logo continuou:

— Menina, é sério que você e o Sasuke chegaram juntos e de mãos dadas? É que eu ouvi o povo comentado e eu meio que fiquei _Ahn?,_ boiando, sabe? E eu precisava vir diretamente saber da fonte.

— Ino, seja mais delicada. - repreendeu Hinata, soltando-se do braço de Ino, e me fitou em seguida. - Você e o Sasuke estão juntos?

Precisei de dois segundos para processar as perguntas jogadas todas de uma vez. Desviei meus olhos delas e voltei a ajeitar minha mochila, não acreditando que eu já estava na boca do povo.

— Ei Sakura, não nos ignore. - disse Ino.

— Não estou ignorando. - respondi de imediato, fechando a mochila.

— Então responde; sim ou não?

Parei, e suspirei pesadamente, voltando meu corpo para aquelas duas que esperavam uma resposta minha. Agradecia internamente por aquela sala está vazia.

— Eu não sei. - fui sincera, nem eu mesmo sabia o que Sasuke e eu tínhamos.

Ino franziu o cenho.

— Como você não sabe... - ela se interrompeu de repente, agarrou o meu pulso e me puxou para fora da sala. - Vamos ao banheiro.

— Banheiro?

Ela virou sua cabeça para trás, e sorriu com seus lábios pintados de rosa pink.

— Sim, fofoca boa só acontece no banheiro.

— Mas...

— Vamos, Sakura, e não quero escutar um, "mas". - respondeu Hinata, que estava atrás de mim, com suas duas mãos em meus ombros, formando um mini trenzinho.

Não tive como negar ou simplesmente escapar daquelas duas que me arrastava por aquele corredor cheio de alunos até o banheiro mais próximo.

Ino soltou o meu pulso e foi conferir em todas as cabines se não havia ninguém naquele banheiro, enquanto Hinata fechava a porta atrás de si.

Ino voltou-se para mim, com seus olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

— Agora conta tudo.

— Estou curiosa também, Sakura. - disse Hinata totalmente animada, ficando ao meu lado.

Naquele momento eu me senti num tribunal judiciário, e sabia que não tinha como eu escapar. Apenas suspirei e encostei meu quadril na pia.

— Eu não tenho nada para contar.

— Ah, para Sakura - disse Ino apontando o dedo para mim. -, eu sei que você tem, e está escondendo o jogo. E não se faça de burra e ignorar o que está acontecendo, pois eu já percebi o interesse de Sasuke em você. - os olhos dela arregalaram - Sakura ele está tão na sua.

— Eu concordo com a Ino, Sakura. - disse Hinata, balançando a cabeça positivamente. - Nunca vi o Sasuke tão interessado numa garota como eu vi ele com você na hora dos intervalos.

Fitei meus dedos brincando uns com os outros.

— Ele...

— Ele? - as duas disseram em coro, e o tom dava para perceber que estavam muito ansiosas.

Elas eram minhas amigas, certo? É comum amigas dividirem as coisas, mas é tão difícil me abrir para alguém. Eu me sentia completamente travada nessas horas.

Mordi o lábio, e meu rosto ficou mais quente.

— Ele é gentil... - comecei, minha voz saindo baixinha. - Ele me salvou uma vez quando um cara estava me seguindo quando saí do trabalho... nós nos beijamos algumas vezes... ele foi na minha casa me buscar para irmos à escola, e falou com a minha mãe...

— O quê? — o grito de Ino ecoou por todo o banheiro, seus olhos estavam arregalados. - Sasuke foi na sua casa e falou com a sua mãe? Ele pediu permissão a sua mãe para namorar você?

Meus olhos arregalaram e meu coração disparou.

— Não! Claro que não... quer dizer ele só se apresentou a minha... eu estava tomando café, e ele apareceu dizendo que ia me levar para escola...

— Calma, Sakura. - Hinata pós suas duas mãos em meus ombros. - Você já está ficando pálida. - em seguida ela olhou para Ino. - E você Ino, pare de distorcer a conversa, você não ver que deixa a Sakura constrangida desse jeito?

— Desculpa, Sakura. - pediu Ino. - Mas é que eu estou muito surpresa por saber que o Sasuke é gentil. Geralmente o ele é frio... eu gostei dele no primeiro ano que ele entrou no colégio - ela sorriu, erguendo as palmas das mãos para cima. -, quem não gostava dele? Ele é lindo de morrer, parece aqueles modelos de capa de revista. As meninas caiam em cima dele como se ele fosse um pote de mel.

— Você era uma delas, Ino. - retrucou Hinata ao meu lado

— Claro né, eu não sou de ferro, mas tudo que eu consegui dele foi só uns beijinhos. Mas estou feliz por eu ter encontrado o meu amor.

Hinata revirou os olhos e me fitou.

— Traduzindo, Sakura; Ino é uma pessoa totalmente carente de amor e Sasuke foi como uma bela decepção. Pois ela imaginou um mundo totalmente colorido e pensou que só por que eles se beijaram ele a pediria em namoro, mas aconteceu o contrário, pois ele declarou na cara dura que não namora. Ai a senhorita ali - apontou para Ino - ficou depressiva e se entupindo de chocolates até que conheceu o Sai, que por uma obra do destino é um pouquinho parecido com o Sasuke.

— Hinata!

— O quê? Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. - ela deu de ombros.

Não pude deixar de me sentir desconfortável com o fato de Ino ter sido apaixonada pelo Sasuke, ou ter ficado com ele e dizer isso tão na cara dura, sem um pingo de vergonha. E está com seu namorado Sai só por que ele se parece com o Sasuke. Será que ela ainda gostava dele?

— Verdade - começou Ino com um tom dissimulado, me fazendo voltar à realidade. -, então por que você não toma vergonha na cara e corre atrás do Naruto? Você sabe que ele é um pouco lerdo para perceber que você gosta dele.

Hinata apertou os olhos e crispou os lábios.

— Ino, enfia isso de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça, o Naruto não gosta de mim como você pensa.

— É claro que ele gosta de você. - retrucou Ino. - Eu vi semana passada ele com os olhos em seus peitos enormes.

O rosto de Hinata tomou uma coloração avermelhada, e automaticamente ela levou seus braços em seus peitos e os tampou.

— Isso não é verdade. - ela murmurou. - Todo mundo olha para os meus peitos e ficam zoando.

Ino revirou os olhos, e bufou.

— Zoando os cambal, os meninos ficam tendo pensamentos pervertidos com você e seus peitos.

— Você fala como se soubesse o que os garotos pensam.

— O não sei o que os garotos pensam, pois eu não sou um deles. - rebateu Ino. - Mas o idiota do meu namorado comentou uma vez que queria que eu tivesse os peitos do tamanho dos seus.

— O quê? - os olhos de Hinata arregalaram.

Ino deu de ombros.

— E não me pergunte o restante da conversa, por que eu não quero nem comentar os absurdos que ele disse sobre a população masculina do colégio pensa de você. - ela levantou o dedo para cima. - E uma coisa eu digo, a maioria quer te levar para cama.

Tanto eu quanto Hinata estávamos com os olhos esbugalhados, fitando Ino, totalmente incrédulas em como ela dizia aquelas coisas na cara dura, e doa quem doer e sem um pingo de vergonha ou constrangimento.

— Ino, como é que a gente foi entrar nessa conversa? - perguntou Hinata lentamente, e cautelosamente.

Ino subiu os ombros e ergueu as palmas para cima.

— Eu não sei, uma conversa sempre puxa a outra. Mas voltando ao foco, eu quero um encontro em trio. Eu e o Sai, a Sakura com o Sasuke, e você com o Naruto. - ela sorriu. - Não seria um máximo?

— O Sasuke e eu não somos um casal. - disse rapidamente, sentindo meu estômago se revirar com aquela pronuncia.

— Como não, ou você é cega ou se faz de burra... aí, vocês duas são tão lerdas. - ela bufou. - Por que vocês não admitem isso logo? Comigo foi tão fácil quando eu conheci o Sai. Eu cheguei nele e disse "Sai, eu gosto de você" e ele respondeu "Eu também gosto de você Ino" em seguida nós nos beijamos e estamos até hoje juntos.

— Mas acontece dona Ino, é que ninguém é igual a você. - repreendeu Hinata com o cenho franzido. - A Sakura por exemplo é tímida e pelo jeito nunca namorou, e eu nunca iria chegar num garoto sem saber se ele gosta realmente de mim. Não quero pagar mico.

— Vocês são duas toupeiras.

Em seguida a porta foi aberta num rompante, fazendo tanto eu quanto as meninas darmos um pulo para trás, pelo susto. Principalmente quando vimos que era Sasuke que havia entrado sem nenhuma vergonha de estar dentro de um banheiro feminino.

— Sasuke...

— Sasuke! — Ino e Hinata deram gritinhos zangados por ele ter entrado ali sem mais nem menos.

Ele olhou para elas por um segundo e depois para mim, deu mais alguns passos para frente e agarrou a minha mão.

— Só vim pegar o que vocês me roubaram. - em seguida me puxou para fora daquele banheiro.

— Sasuke volta aqui e nos devolve a Sakura, ela é nossa! Deixa de ser guloso. - gritou Ino no portal do banheiro, com Hinata ao seu lado.

— Vai procurar seu namorado, Ino, e deixe a _minha_ garota em paz. - Sasuke respondeu sem olhar para trás, seus passos apressados pelo corredor.

— Você é mau, Sasuke! - declarou Hinata com a voz alta o suficiente para nós podemos escutar.

Sasuke me guiou por aqueles corredores, alguns alunos que estavam ali nos olhavam, curiosos, completamente se perguntando quem deveria ser a garota estranha que estava com ele.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? - minha voz saiu levemente assustada, meu rosto corado pelas atenções alheias.

Ele virou seu rosto para mim, estava usando aqueles óculos de grau, sorriu daquele jeito que fazia um frio subir pelo meu estômago.

— Se eu der mole, aquelas duas somem com você.

— Ah...

Ele me guiou até os corredores e descemos as escadas ainda de mãos dadas, e não demorou para que andássemos pelos gramados do colégio. Caminhando para uma área mais afastada, detrás do colégio, havia algumas árvores e moitas de plantas em alguns pontos.

— Para onde você está me levando? - perguntei, percebendo que não via mais sinal de algum aluno naquela parte do colégio.

— Curiosa. - ele murmurou, sem me olhar. - Pronto, chegamos.

Prestei atenção à frente e vi que estávamos no final do terreno gramado do colégio, e uma toalha quadrada de xadrez, branco com vermelho, estava estendido no gramado e vários alimentos ali em cima, quer dizer, bobeiras para entreter o estômago.

— O que é isso tudo? - perguntei, surpresa o suficiente com aquele piquenique a minha frente.

— Para nós comermos. - ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Desviei minha atenção do piquenique e o fitei, ele reprimia um sorriso. - Vamos nos sentar, pois o intervalo é curto.

Ele soltou a minha mão e andou mais para frente e sentou-se na ponta da toalha xadrez, começando a mexer nos lanches que estavam ali. Pegou uma latinha de refrigerante e em seguida ergueu a cabeça e me fitou ali parada como uma boba.

Sua sobrancelha negra ergueu-se para cima.

— Você não vem?

Desviei meu olhar para o lado e lentamente me aproximei, ignorando as borboletas no meu estômago. Com cuidado, sentei-me na outra ponta da toalha, ajeitando a minha saia. Ele ergueu o refrigerante para mim.

Peguei a latinha, ainda me sentindo atônita com tudo aquilo que ele havia preparado. Um piquenique na escola e era para nós dois. Não podia deixar de achar aquilo totalmente romântico.

— Obrigada. - murmurei, desviando meu olhar dele para as batatinhas, bolinhos doce e alguns biscoitos salgado.

— Pode pegar o que você quiser.

Voltei a fitá-lo.

— Ahn, eu não estou com tanta fome... err... realmente não precisava você ter tido todo esse trabalho em arrumar isso tudo... eu não costumo comer nos intervalos... quer dizer...

— Ei, Sakura - ele me interrompeu, me fitando por detrás daqueles óculos. -, não precisa ficar se explicando assim. Fique tranquila, relaxa. E não é incômodo algum ter feito isso. - ele riu. - Para falar a verdade, foi o zelador que aprontou tudo isso. - ele colocou uma mão no pescoço. - Ele estava me devendo uma... vamos aproveitar, sim?

Mordi o lábio e assenti com a cabeça, e abri minha a latinha de refrigerante.

Ergui meus olhos e o fitei, ele abria um saco de batatinha, mas o saco se rasgou pela metade, derramando as batatinhas em cima da toalha. Comprimi meus lábios e levei a latinha de refrigerante até a minha boca, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que queria escapar, escutando ele praguejar baixinho. Os óculos de grau o deixava de um jeito fofo, contrastando com seu cabelo caído de lado, o brinco no lóbulo direito e o suéter amarelo escolar. Ele parecia um príncipe.

— Ahn...

Ele ergueu o olhar e me fitou, o V entre suas sobrancelhas se suavizaram.

— O que foi?

Umedeci os lábios e balancei minha cabeça para os lados, e para disfarçar o constrangimento peguei um daqueles bolinhos doce e o levei a boca.

— Conta. - ele pediu, ajuntando as batatinhas num canto.

Terminei de engolir o bolinho, percebendo que ele não era tão ruim assim.

— É que, às vezes eu o vejo de óculos e às vezes não. - comentei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente. Eu queria desesperadamente começar um diálogo. Eu queria tentar mostrar que eu podia tomar as rédeas da situação e ficar por dentro do controle.

— Ah. - ele sorriu e tirou o óculos de grau, e o deixou na toalha xadrez onde estávamos sentados. - Eles são de leitura, só o uso quando estou na sala de aula, ou mexendo em algum aparelho eletrônico. Minha visão é cansada e às vezes me esqueço de tirá-lo quando saio para o intervalo.

— Entendi. - abaixei meu olhar, incapacitada de manter seu olhar intenso em mim. - Você fica bem com eles.

Minha voz saiu tão baixa que eu mal consegui escutar, sem contar que novamente eu sentia meu rosto quente. Odiava o fato de sempre ficar constrangida e corar atoa, eu me sentia uma estupida. Não adiantava eu tentar manter o controle, pois eu acabava falhando no final.

— Sério? - a voz de Sasuke soou animada, um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. - Geralmente eu me sinto um nerd quando o uso.

Mordi o canto da minha boca e balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

— Nada haver. - disse ainda baixinho. - Você parece estudioso com eles.

Ele soltou uma risada anasalada, seus olhos ficaram mais negros e brilhantes.

— Obrigado. - ele tentava reprimir o sorriso, mas isso só contribuía para que a covinha em sua bochecha ficasse mais visível. - Me conte sobre você?

— Eu não tenho nada de interessante para contar.

Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se para cima.

— Então me conte as coisas não interessantes sobre você então?

Mordi o lábio, reprimindo um sorriso, desviando meus olhos para o lado.

— Eu moro com a minha mãe naquela casa que você já sabe onde é, desde a minha infância. - o fitei através dos cílios e ele prestava atenção em mim. - Meu pai morreu há dois anos num assalto no centro de Tóquio, a minha mãe se viu na obrigação de trabalhar fora para poder sustentar a casa.

— Sinto muito pelo seu pai. - seu olhar era tênue, e sincero.

— Obrigada. - a lembrança de papai fez com que eu sentisse um vazio no peito. Havia sido um momento difícil para mim e minha mãe. Meu pai era uma pessoa boa, e me perguntava às vezes quando estava sozinha, do por que dele ter tido aquele fim trágico. Ele não merecia.

— Ei. - a voz de Sasuke me chamando, me despertou. - Você está bem?

Assenti com a cabeça e abri um sorriso forçado.

— Sim. - respondi rápido. - Ahn, ano passado eu consegui um emprego de meio período numa loja de doces no centro de Konoha para ajudar em casa, mas minha mãe não aceitou o dinheiro e disse para eu guardar para a faculdade.

— É uma atitude nobre de sua parte, trabalhar para ajudar a sua mãe. - ele disse, e deu um gole de seu refrigerante. - Você vai fazer faculdade de quê?

— Medicina.

Sua expressão ficou surpresa.

— Sério? Eu também.

— Você... também. - perguntei, agora me sentindo surpresa também.

— Uhum. - ele assentiu com a cabeça, mais animado. - Vou me especificar em neurocirurgia, e você?

— Pediatria.

— Você tem cara de quem gosta de crianças. - sorriu. - Temos algo em comum.

— Eu acho que sim.

Dei mais uma mordida no bolinho, sentindo algo dentro de mim ficar diferente, um sentimento novo, quente e acolhedor. E de alguma forma eu estava gostando.

— E você? - comecei, me sentindo um pouco mais a vontade. - Não me falou nada a seu respeito.

Percebi que aquela pergunta o deixou meio que animado.

— Bom, a minha vida toda foi mudança em cima de mudança.

— Eu não entendi. - tombei minha cabeça para o lado.

Ele soltou um sorriso aberto e depois suspirou cansado.

— Meus pais são Paleontólogos, eles viajam muito atrás de fosseis pré-históricos. E isso meio que atrapalhavam nossa estadia num canto só, nunca passamos mais de dois anos no mesmo lugar, às vezes até menos.

— Isso deve ser ruim, não é?

— Você não sabe o quanto. - sorriu cansado e fitou o chão. - O trabalho deles sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, e eu e meu irmão mais velho em segundo. Foi assim a minha infância toda, e devido às mudanças, meus pais concluíram que era melhor meu irmão e eu estudarmos em casa com um professor particular. Conheci o que era uma escola quando estava na sexta série. Nessa época passamos três anos em Okinawa até eu completar o fundamental e meu irmão o ensino médio.

— Caramba, e como você veio parar em Tóquio?

— Bom, isso foi por causa do meu irmão, ele veio cursar engenharia robótica em Tóquio e eu vim junto com ele. Meus pais saíram numa expedição de um fóssil na Argentina e como eu já sabia me cuidar, eles permitiram eu morar com meu irmão.

— Ah. - apoiei minhas mãos na toalha. - Sua vida foi bem agitada então.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal.

— Sim, contribuindo para a minha fase de rebeldia.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, meus olhos mais abertos.

— Rebelde do tipo, quebrar as regras e pinchar muros?

As gargalhadas de Sasuke ecoavam no ar, tombando a cabeça para trás. Demorou dois segundos até ele voltar a si e me fitar com seus olhos risonhos.

— Já dei muito trabalho para meus pais, mas nunca pinchei muros, Sakura.

— Hm. - fitei minhas mãos, querendo me bater por ter dito coisas idiotas novamente. - Desculpa.

— Não precisasse desculpar. - ele disse. - Você já fez algum ato de rebeldia alguma vez?

Tirei minhas mãos do chão e coloquei no meu colo, erguendo minha cabeça para cima.

— Se contar o fato que briguei com a minha mãe para me deixar trabalhar, eu acho que sim.

— Isso não é rebeldia, Sakura, isso se chama ter responsabilidades.

— Então eu nunca fui rebelde.

— Você não tem cara de quem apronta. - sorriu.

— Ahn, você deixou amigos em Okinawa? - perguntei, tentando mudar a rota daquela conversa, e sair um pouco de seu olhar que estava ficando intenso, e me deixando tensa.

— Sim. - ele relaxou os ombros e abriu outro pacote de batatinhas e me ofereceu, mas apenas neguei. Ele levou algumas à boca. - Não tive tantas amizades devido às mudanças, mas fiz três amizades nesse tempo que passei em Okinawa.

— Então deve ter sido difícil você ter deixado seus amigos para trás.

Ele assentiu.

— Foi uma situação irritante, mas a amizade ainda continua mesmo estando longe. Mas com o tempo fiz novas amizades aqui em Tóquio - seus olhos ficaram mais negros. -, e você é uma delas.

Senti meu rosto ficando quente e sabia que estava corando novamente. Ele havia declarado que me considerava sua amiga e apesar de estar extremamente nervosa, conversar com Sasuke era fácil e leve. O assunto fluía naturalmente, mesmo eu tendo dificuldade de me socializar, as coisas aconteciam. E quanto mais nós conversávamos, mais eu percebia que ele era muito legal.

— Você tem algo para fazer no sábado? - ele perguntou de repente, mudando o foco do assunto anterior.

— Sábado? Não, por quê?

— Você quer sair comigo?

Aquela pergunta havia me pegado totalmente desprevenida, ele estava me chamado para um encontro?

— S-sair com... você? - não consegui evitar em não gaguejar, minha expressão deveria estar completamente surpresa. - Para onde?

O canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima, naquele sorriso de lado que fazia as borboletas voarem rápido no meu estômago e meu coração disparar.

Seu corpo curvou-se para a minha frente.

— Isso é segredo. - as palavras saíram lentamente, cada silaba cantada por seus lábios, de um jeito provocante. - Você aceita?

Soltei todo o ar que nem havia percebido que prendia de uma vez pela boca, meu corpo formigando com a súbita onda de calor que me invadia de repente.

— Nossa - tombei meu corpo para trás, afastando um pouco daquela tensão -, você me pegou de surpresa... eu realmente não esperava por isso.

Sua cabeça tombou para o lado, fazendo com que a franja saísse de sincronia e revelar o seu olho esquerdo, deixando-o de um jeito meio que fofo.

— Você não quer ir?

— Não, quer dizer sim... que dizer não... quer dizer...

— Ei, Sakura, calma, não precisa ficar tão nervosa.

Falar é fácil, ele estava me convidando para sair. Aquilo era um encontro. _Um encontro!_ Eu nunca tive um encontro com um garoto em toda a minha vida medíocre, e ser convidada assim sem mais e nem menos, me deixava nervosa. Eu não sabia o que iria responder. Encontros são para que um casal se conhecerem bem, o que gosta e o que não gosta, para depois vir algo mais sério...

Céus isso era tão embaraçoso. Sasuke sempre me pegava desprevenida, e eu ficava nervosa e acabava dizendo um monte de abobrinhas e bancando a idiota. Agradecia de alguma forma dele não ter tocado no assunto de ontem, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma angustia por ele ter ignorado, e ainda por cima ter mencionado que eu era uma amiga... Hinata havia mencionado no banheiro que Sasuke havia declarado que não namora... será que ele...

Mas que droga, o que diabos eu estava pensando?

Não era só por que ele ter me beijado e meio que se declarado para mim, que ele teria que vir no outro dia com uma aliança de compromisso. Mas de alguma forma ele estava agindo mais íntimo de mim, estávamos andando de mãos dadas e isso era de alguma forma uma coisa, não é?

O encontro também já dizia alguma coisa também... Droga, como eu estava confusa. Às vezes eu queria ter o poder de saber o futuro, só para poder está preparada para o que poderia vir.

O som agudo do sinal do término do intervalo soou, me tirando daquele tormento interno que eu estava vivendo. Pela primeira vez, eu estava tendo uma crise cerebral adolescente.

Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim, não pensei duas vezes e aceitei, logo ficando de pé.

— Obrigada.

— Vou te dar um tempinho para pensar sobre o meu pedido. - ele disse, parecendo compreender o quanto eu estava aflita. - Vamos.

Ele me puxou pela mão, em direção ao prédio do colégio enquanto colocava os óculos no rosto.

— Vamos deixar a bagunça ali? - perguntei, virando meu copo um pouco para trás e apontando para o piquenique.

Ele virou seu rosto e me fitou com aquela paciência invejável.

— O zelador limpa aquilo depois, não se preocupe com isso.

Não tive mais o que contestar, apenas deixei ser guiada por ele, e não demorou para estarmos dentro do colégio e sendo alvo dos olhares curiosos e incrédulos de todos. Sasuke parecia não está nem aí para aquela atenção redobrada em nós, ao contrário de mim que estava em tempo de ter um treco. Mas para a minha felicidade psicológica paramos em frente a minha sala.

— Não vá fugir na hora da saída, está me ouvindo? - alertou ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se estivesse falando com uma criança levada.

— Tá.

Ele ficou uns segundos me fitando os olhos, seu corpo próximo que me permitia sentir o seu cheiro. Aos poucos, a sua mão foi deslizando lentamente pela minha até chegar às pontas dos meus dedos e se afastarem de vez. Dei as costas e entrei na minha sala, indo direto para a minha carteira, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás, ignorando os olhares em mim.

Abri a minha mochila que estava em cima da mesa e tirei meu caderno e livro para fora. Vi Naruto Uzumaki lá na frente, sentado em sua carteira, com o corpo virado para trás conversando com Neji. Por um segundo seus olhos azuis desviram para mim e ele sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Apenas sorri forçado, e desviei minha atenção para minha mochila, colocando ela pendurada na cadeira.

— Oi.

Olhei rapidamente para o lado encontrando uma cabeleira loira sentando na cadeira vazia ao meu lado.

— Ino? O que faz aqui?

Ela apenas sorriu e inclinou seu corpo para mais perto de mim.

— Vim assistir a aula de história pela segunda vez hoje, e tudo em nome da nossa amizade.

Franzi o cenho.

— Não entendi.

— Eu estou curiosa para saber o que o Sasuke queria com você para ter entrado no banheiro feminino e ter te arrastado como se fosse um homem das cavernas. - ela colocou as mãos na boca e arregalou os olhos. - Meu Deus Sakura, eu nunca tinha o visto agir daquela forma. Eu preciso desesperadamente saber os detalhes e acabar com a minha curiosidade. Me conta.

— Ino, eu acho que você não deveria estar aqui. - disse lentamente, pensando duas vezes se aquela garota batia muito bem das ideias.

— Relaxa, se eu ficar quietinha o professor nem vai me notar. - sorriu abaixando seu corpo para baixo, tentando se ocultar atrás de um garoto que estava sentado à sua frente.

— Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia.

— Não é boa ideia você me matar aos poucos, sem dizer uma única palavrinha para acabar com a minha curiosidade.

Suspirei pesadamente, percebendo que Ino não iria me deixar em paz depois de saber o que ela queria saber. O professor de história entrou na sala, cumprimentando os alunos e fechando a porta atrás de si, indo até a sua mesa.

— Ele me convidou para sair. - disse baixinho, mantendo minha atenção em abrir o caderno.

— O quê? O Sasuke te convidou para um encontro? - Ino soltou um gritinho sussurrado, agarrando o meu braço.

— Ino, fale mais baixo. - pedi, abaixando minha cabeça e a fitando, ela estava com um sorriso na cara. Desviei meus olhos para o professor que estava em pé, de frente para o quadro e agora olhando para nós duas.

Droga.

— Senhorita Yamanaka, caso a senhorita tenha se esquecido, está na sala errada.

Ino ergueu sua cabeça para cima e o fitou com uma cara de inocente, totalmente fingida

— Oi professor, sabe, é que eu adorei a sua aula e estou aqui para assistir novamente.

— Fico feliz que goste da minha aula, mas sinto muito lhe decepcionar, mas a senhorita vai ter que esperar até a manhã para ter outra aula. - ele abriu a porta. - Então faça o favor de se retirar e ir para sua sala.

Ino se levantou da cadeira e me fitou por um segundo.

— Eu te ligo depois. - ela sussurrou e depois caminhou até a frente, em direção à porta aberta, e fitou o professor. - Estou magoada com o senhor.

Em seguida saiu da sala.

O professor voltou sua atenção para turma e seu olhar focou em mim por um segundo, mas para o meu alívio, voltou a fitar o quadro e começar a escrever.

As aulas se passaram lentamente, depois da aula de história, tive mais quatro aulas e agradeci internamente quando o sinal do término das aulas soou.

Arrumei as minhas coisas e coloquei a minha mochila nas costas e saí da sala, dando de cara com Sasuke com as costas apoiadas na parede, me esperando.

— Oi.

— Oi. Ahn... eu vou ter que passar na biblioteca pegar um livro para um trabalho - segurei a alça da minha mochila com força. -, se você quiser ir embora pode ir, eu volto de ônibus.

— Eu vou com você. - ele disse, desencostando da parede e ficando ao meu lado.

Dei um passo para o lado.

— Eu não quero fazer você perder qualquer compromisso...

— Sakura, o único compromisso que eu tenho quando chegar em casa é com a minha cama.

— Ah.

Olhei para o lado, me sentindo uma idiota, novamente eu havia dito um monte de abobrinhas.

Começamos a caminhar em direção a biblioteca, o silêncio começou a reinar entre nós, mas Sasuke fez questão de quebrá-lo.

— Você não tem que trabalhar?

— Não. - ergui meu olhar para ele. - Só trabalho três dias na semana, hoje é minha folga.

— Hm.

Quando chegamos na biblioteca, eu fui procurar o livro que precisaria para fazer o trabalho de biologia que era para ser entregue amanhã. Sasuke aproveitou o embalo e entrou em outro corredor de prateleira de livros. Quando nos encontramos novamente ele estava com dois livros na mão, e fomos até a mesa de Shizune, a bibliotecária, registrar os livros que iriamos levar. E depois daquela burocracia de registro e ter guardado os livros nas mochilas, saímos da biblioteca.

Os corredores estavam vazios, caminhamos para fora do prédio e logo estávamos no estacionamento. Ajeitei minha mochila nas costas, percebendo ela mais pesada. Sasuke me entregou o capacete e ajeitou sua mochila na sua frente, subindo na motocicleta e fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para eu poder subir.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos na minha casa, o caminho até lá havia ocorrido bem e já estava começando a me acostumar com aquela máquina mortífera assustadoramente grande. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda preferia a segurança de um meio de transporte que contenha portas.

Sasuke estacionou a moto em frente a minha casa e eu saltei dela, dando uma leve tropeçada nos meus próprios pés, mas consegui meu equilíbrio novamente. Tirei o capacete, e observei o céu nublado e pouco escuro, o que indicava que não demoraria para cair um temporal.

— Está entregue. - voltei a minha atenção para Sasuke que estava em pé a minha frente.

— Obrigada pela carona. - entreguei o capacete.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça pegando o capacete de minhas mãos e colocando pendurado no guidão da moto. Em seguida me fitou, seu rosto estava sério.

— Sakura sobre ontem, eu meio que me descontrolei. Fiquei com raiva de você ter pensado o pior de mim. - ele umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e deu um passo para mais perto. - Mesmo que você tenha achado estranho o fato de eu ter chegado de repente assim na sua vida, é que eu realmente gostei de você. - ele pôs suas duas mãos nos meus ombros, chegando mais perto. - Nada do que eu disse ontem foi da boca para fora, aquilo foi sério.

Eu havia prendido a respiração, Sasuke estava tocando no assunto e afirmando tudo o que ele disse para mim ontem, e aquilo acabou com qualquer dúvida que eu ainda sentia naquele momento. Eu só estava bancando a boba por pensar sempre o pior das pessoas. Não que as pessoas pudessem não ser cruéis, mas Sasuke estava comprovando a cada gesto, a cada palavra, e cada atitude, que ele era uma exceção.

— Me desculpe por confundir as coisas, eu sou uma idiota.

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, seus olhos negros me fitando profundamente.

— Você não é uma idiota. Comentários sempre vão existir, eu só peço que fale comigo primeiro antes de tirar conclusões erradas, tudo bem?

Assenti com a cabeça, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos que pareciam pedras ônix. O canto de sua boca se curvou lentamente para cima, seu polegar acariciando a minha bochecha direita. Mordi o canto da minha boca, sentindo meu coração bater forte demais, fazendo meu peito doer.

— Você é tão linda... tão delicada e _única._

— Não sou isso tudo que você está falando - murmurei num modo robótico -, não tenho nada de especial.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

— Por que você não percebe que é linda?

Fechei meus olhos e comprimi meus lábios, fitando um canto qualquer que não seja seus olhos.

— Por que eu não sou.

— Então você precisa de óculos, por que não está enxergando direito.

Não tive coragem de encará-lo, um bolo subia em minha garganta. Sasuke só estava tentando ser gentil, mas eu sabia que nada daquilo era real, eu não tinha um rosto bonito, meus cabelos eram estranhos, não tinha altura o suficiente, e meu corpo não eram essas coisas. Eu sabia muito bem quem eu era, sabia que beleza não constava em meu dicionário.

— Sakura - ele ergue meu queixo para cima, me fazendo fitar seus olhos. -, não se coloque para baixo, você é muito melhor que isso. É linda, delicada, meiga - seu rosto se aproximou mais, nossos lábios roçando um no outro, mas não perdemos o contato visual. -, e eu estou completamente caído por você.

Ele murmurou a última frase antes de capturar meus lábios com os seus. O frio no estômago se intensificou contribuindo com as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração. Minhas mãos seguravam seus ombros, enquanto sentia seu corpo colado no meu, causando-me uma sensação aconchegante.

Sasuke aprofundou o beijo, sua língua ágil travava uma dança com a minha, fazendo com que um calor subisse por meu corpo e meu sangue correr mais rápido. Aquele momento era bom, era único. E mesmo depois de tudo que eu sentia a meu respeito, sabendo que eu não era a garota mais bonita do mundo, eu tinha que admitir que eu estava gostando de tê-lo por perto, de saber que alguém gostava de mim.

Nos separamos quando o ar acabou, senti a testa de Sasuke encostada na minha, sua respiração pesada batendo em meu rosto. Abri meus olhos lentamente, encontrando um mar de trevas que eram seus olhos que me banhava com aquela escuridão. E naquele momento, ali, nos braços do garoto mais lindo do colégio, eu me permiti dar uma chance, dar um passo para fora de minha bolha de segurança. Eu queria arriscar pelo menos uma vez na vida e tentar algo diferente, sentir aquele sentimento quente de acolhimento e segurança que sentia agora.

Eu queria ficar com Sasuke.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, forte e estalado, inspirando ao mesmo tempo o ar pelo nariz, descendo suas mãos por minhas costas e me apertando forte contra o seu corpo. Seus olhos abriram, quando ele me abraçou forte, me fazendo afundar meu rosto em seu peito, me fazendo sentir o seu cheiro gostoso de perfume impregnado no seu suéter amarelo da escola. Meus braços o rodearam, e minhas mãos ficaram espalmadas em suas costas, enquanto seu queixo estava apoiado em minha cabeça.

Ficamos assim, daquele jeito por alguns minutos, sem falar nada, apenas desfrutando aquele momento de silêncio. Eu escutava o coração de Sasuke batendo mais rápido, uma melodia boa e reconfortante. E gostei de saber que seu coração batia no mesmo nível que o meu.

— Eu tento ir devagar, mas acho que você percebeu que não tenho tanta paciência para esperar. - ele começou, quebrando o silêncio.

Afastei o meu corpo para trás, mas sem sair dos seus braços e ergui minha cabeça para cima, ele estava com a sua atenção em mim.

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— Sobre o meu convite para sair comigo no sábado.

— Ah. - mordi o lábio por pura mania quando eu me sentia nervosa. - Eu... não pensei ainda.

— Hm.

Desviei meus olhos por um segundo para a sua gravata vermelha, e depois voltei a fitá-lo.

— Eu aceito.

Observei quando seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes e um sorriso torto se abrir no canto esquerdo de sua boca.

— As dez da manhã está tudo bem para você?

Assenti com a cabeça.

— Sim.

Sasuke estava mais animado agora, seu sorriso era mais aberto, fazendo com que a covinha na sua bochecha direita ficasse mais visível.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, e automaticamente fechei meus olhos antes de sentir nossos lábios se tocando, em mais outro beijo. E aquele era diferente do primeiro daquele dia, era mais lento, mais suave...

Eu podia me acostumar a ficar assim com ele, e agradecia mentalmente que minha rua não era tão movimentada, e que minha mãe esteja no trabalho. Caso contrário, eu seria abordada de várias formas por ela, como se eu não iria ser abordada quando ela chegasse em casa hoje mais tarde.

Minhas mãos afrouxaram em torno dele e pararam em seu peito, me afastando para trás mais uma vez, dando fim aquele beijo.

— Eu tenho que entrar. - minha voz soou arrastada, minhas bochechas estavam quentes e minhas pernas bambas. - Tenho um trabalho de biologia para fazer.

Sasuke afrouxou o aperto de seus braços em tono de mim, mas ainda não havia me liberado por completo.

— Tudo bem - ele me soltou -, também tenho trabalho escolar para fazer.

Dei dois passos para trás, o observando, e levei minhas duas mãos até as alças da mochila, sem jeito de como deveria me despedir dele depois do nosso momento íntimo.

— Então tá. - disse qualquer coisa que me veio à mente, pronta para dar as costas e entrar em casa.

— Sakura.

Sua voz me fez ficar parada onde eu estava, e o observar acabar com aquele espaço que dei entre nós, parando a minha frente e capturando os meus lábios mais uma vez em um beijo de despedida. Sua língua adentrou a minha boca, começando uma batalha contra a minha. Continuei com as mãos segurando forte as alças da mochila, enquanto era beijada por Sasuke mais uma vez. Suas mãos estavam em cada lado do meu rosto, seu corpo curvado para baixo por causa de nossas diferenças de altura.

— Até a manhã. - ele sorriu abertamente, me dando mais um beijo demorado antes de se afastar, dando passos para trás, sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

— Até amanhã. - respondi lentamente, totalmente alienada.

Observei ele colocar o seu capacete, ajeitando o reserva no seu braço direito antes de girar o guidão com o pé no acelerador para ligar a motocicleta. Ele piscou para mim antes de fazer a curva e voltar o caminho por aonde veio, e sair do meu campo de visão na curva da esquina mais próxima.

Fiquei ali parada como uma idiota, fitando a rua deserta, o vento gelado batia em meu rosto, mas não me importei. Levei minha mão aos meus lábios, sentindo-os formigarem por causa do beijo.

Eu já estava conformada que nada de especial pudesse acontecer em minha vida, nada com que fizesse quebrar aquela rotina sem graça que eu lavava. Eu sentia que meu reinado de pessoa anônima estava sendo derrubado aos poucos. Hoje pela primeira vez na vida eu percebi que as pessoas a minha volta me notaram, a minha camada invisível havia sido quebrada e tudo por causa de Sasuke.

De um jeito banal, ou uma obra do destino, ele havia atravessado o meu caminho e estava entrando aos poucos em minha vida. E mesmo que eu esteja assustada com essa mudança radical que estava tendo, eu estava gostando de tê-lo por perto. E da mesma forma que ele havia declarado ter sentimentos por mim, eu estava nutrindo sentimentos por ele, e estava crescendo a cada segundo que ele ficava por perto.

E pela primeira vez, eu iria ter um encontro.


	9. Apresentável

**Capítulo 9 - Apresentável.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **Q** uando Tenten confessou para mim que não sabia o que vestir para ir ao seu encontro com o garoto do metrô, eu não havia dado tanta importância. Eu achava aquilo desnecessário, sua euforia e agitação desnecessária. Talvez eu não entendesse o que ela sentia naquele momento, por que eu não estava passando pela mesma situação que ela, como estou passando nesse momento.

Agora eu entendia a sua agitação, entendia àquela sensação de querer está apresentável para um encontro com um garoto. Eu geralmente não dava importância para o que vestir, e minhas roupas não eram bonitas, eram todas sem graça como eu. E isso estava se tornando o meu maior quebra-cabeças, e para piorar, às horas estavam trabalhando contra mim.

Hoje era o dia do bendito encontro com Sasuke, e eu juro que tentei esquecer em criar hipóteses do que poderia acontecer com nós dois saindo juntos e sozinhos pela primeira vez. Mas não consegui, não quando se tem uma Ino e uma Hinata buzinando no meu ouvido à sexta-feira inteira, dos possíveis lugares, restaurantes e pedidos que Sasuke poderia levar e fazer para mim. Eram tantas coisas, tantas hipóteses que elas levantaram que me deixou tonta. E mesmo que eu tentasse parecer calma por fora, ou até mesmo fingir que não importava, eu estava uma pilha por dentro.

E quando as coisas têm que dar errado, elas começam logo cedo.

A minha onda de azar começou quando dormi demais, estava cansada depois de um dia cheio na escola e na loja da dona Chiyo. Eu havia saído um pouco mais tarde da loja ontem por causa do movimento que sempre havia nas sextas, mas surpreendi-me quando encontrei Sasuke me esperando do lado de fora. Ele me levou para casa e agradeci por isso, pois as ruas estavam pouco desertas. Eu havia chegado mais cedo em casa do que eu estivesse voltado de ônibus.

Geralmente eu tiro os sábados para colocar meu sono em dia - já que meus finais de semana não tinham nada de interessante -, e foi isso que eu estava fazendo quando fui acordada com o som chato de meu celular. A princípio eu iria ignorar, mas o toque era irritante demais e estava acabando com o meu sono.

Tateei cegamente a mesinha ao lado de minha cama até encontrar o celular vibrando. Levei-o ao ouvido sem ao menos checar quem era.

— Alô. - a minha voz saiu arrastada, estranha para falar a verdade, eu estava quase num modo automático.

— _Sakura?!_

Escutei a voz da pessoa soar do outro lado da linha, eu conhecia aquela voz, mas meu sono era tanto que resolvi ignorar o pequeno esforço que meu cérebro queria fazer para poder identificá-la.

— Hm...

Silêncio.

Não dei importância aquilo, meu sono estava voltando. E quando já estava quase dormindo, a voz voltou a soar do outro lado, lenta, porém, cautelosa:

— _Você estava dormindo?_

Um... Dois... Três...

Foram três segundos que precisei para que meu cérebro voltasse a funcionar, e que eu percebesse que a pessoa que estava na linha era Sasuke, e que hoje era o nosso _encontro._

Meus olhos se abriram de uma vez, meu corpo tomou impulso para frente e fiquei sentada na cama, enquanto segurava com mais força o celular em meu ouvido, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido.

— S-Sasuke? - virei minha cabeça para o lado e fitei o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama. Faltava menos de quinze minutos para às dez, a hora que Sasuke havia marcado de me buscar.

Droga!

— _Sim, sou eu._ \- ele respondeu, com aquela paciência de dar inveja.

— Err... eu... - _O que eu digo?_ Saltei da cama e quase caí quando meu pé se enroscou no lençol, mas consegui o equilíbrio. - Eu não estava dormindo não. - disse rápido demais, naquele tom totalmente eufórico.

Eu pude escutar sua pequena risada abafada, enquanto eu corria até o guarda-roupa e o abria com a minha mão livre.

— _Você mente muito mal, sabia?_ \- apesar dele ter sacado a minha mentira, seu tom era humorado e isso fez com que eu ficasse com as bochechas coradas, por pura vergonha. - _Esqueceu do nosso encontro?_

Travei a mão na primeira roupa pendurada no cabide, e dei as costas para o guarda-roupa.

— C-claro que não. - eu havia respondido rápido demais novamente, e isso só aumentava as suspeitas e seu conceito sobre a minha pequena mentirinha. Suspirei, fechando os olhos por puro reflexo, e resolvi dizer a verdade, a voz saindo baixinha: - Eu só dormi demais.

Mordi o lábio, agora com os olhos abertos e fitando meus pés descalços no chão, me achando a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo. Meu coração batia descontrolado e minhas mãos tremiam levemente, puro nervosismo, e tudo culpa dele, de Sasuke Uchiha.

— _Tudo bem, posso te pegar às onze então?_

Demorei um tempinho para responder, pois ainda estava processando o fato dele não ter ficado zangado, e sim, está sendo gentil em me dar um tempinho a mais.

— Sim. - a minha resposta saiu um pouco aérea.

— _Então nos vemos daqui a uma hora... não vá fugir!_

— Não vou. - balancei a cabeça para os lados, como se ele estivesse aqui para ver.

— _Fico mais aliviado em saber disso._ \- ouvi ele sorrir, e um frio subiu em meu estômago. - _Ah, bom dia para você._

— Bom dia. - murmurei, totalmente alienada.

Fiquei um tempinho fitando o display do celular que nem uma tonta depois que encerrei a ligação, até que percebi que se eu não adiantasse, eu acabaria me atrasando novamente.

E agora estava eu aqui, que nem uma louca procurando uma roupa que me deixasse um pouco melhor, mas parecia que nada servia, nada me caía bem. O quarto estava uma bagunça, o guarda-roupa uma bagunça, e minhas roupas todas espalhadas pelo chão, cômoda e cama.

Dei uma olhada no relógio e resmunguei totalmente chorosa, pois havia perdido mais de meia hora só procurando a roupa. Estava a um passo de ligar para Sasuke e desmarcar tudo, inventaria alguma desculpa qualquer... mas sabia que não iria rolar, já que eu era péssima quando o assunto era mentira.

Eu me amaldiçoava internamente por não ter aceitado a ajuda que Ino me ofereceu para encontrar a "Roupa Perfeita" segundo ela. Não imaginava que isso pudesse ser tão complicado, eu mesma não estava me reconhecendo. Nunca dei importância para roupas, e estava surpresa comigo mesma do porque só agora eu parecia me importar. E me perguntava internamente do; por que eu sentia aquela vontade de parecer bonita? Por que eu sentia aquela sensação aterrorizante de precisar da aprovação de Sasuke sobre minha aparência?

O que estava acontecendo comigo final, meu Deus?

Eu sentia meus lábios começarem a tremer e meus olhos lacrimejarem. Estava com raiva de mim mesma por ser assim, essa pessoa estranha e estúpida... eu poderia ser diferente, eu poderia ser que nem as outras garotas, eu poderia ser mais falante, mais social, mais bonita. Mas não, eu sou tímida, antissocial e estranha. Um verdadeiro patinho feio.

— Droga! - bufei, jogando uma camiseta que estava em minhas mãos no chão.

A minha porta se abriu e a cabeça de mamãe apareceu pela fresta

— Sakura... - seus olhos fitaram o quarto bagunçado, com roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos. - O que aconteceu aqui? - ela abriu mais a porta, mostrando todo o seu perfil. -Passou um furacão aqui, foi?

— Mãe, me ajuda.

Sim, eu estava terrivelmente desesperada, e mamãe percebeu isso, pois sua expressão ficou alarmada.

Caminhei com passos pesados para o meio do quarto ao mesmo tempo que mamãe entrava, me encontrando no meio do caminho. Seus olhos estavam em mim, dando uma olhava vez ou outra ao meu redor.

— Sakura, o que está acontecendo? - seus olhos me firam. - Você está passando mal?

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto mordi o lábio, fechando os olhos com força, reprimindo aquelas lágrimas idiotas que queriam escapar.

— Eu... - engoli em seco, tomando coragem para abrir o jogo, e a fitei. - Eu tenho um encontro. - minha voz saiu lenta e sussurrada.

Seu rosto suavizou, dando lugar a uma expressão surpresa.

— Encontro? - ela segurou as minhas mãos e me puxou para que eu me sentasse na cama, de frente para ela. Eu percebia um sorriso querendo escapar de sua boca, mas ela tentava manter aquela pose calma e séria, mas estava falhando. - Por acaso é com aquele rapaz, o tal Sasuke, que vem te buscar para a escola?

Hesitei por um segundo em responder, eu sabia que a mente fértil de minha mãe estava trabalhando num possível futuro para mim. Eu havia conseguido escapar de suas perguntas sobre Sasuke na noite de quinta e na sexta. Havia inventado uma desculpa qualquer, e colocado um assunto qualquer para desviar sua rota de perguntas sobre ele. Mas agora eu não tinha escapatória, e mesmo estando com a vergonha do tamanho do mundo, eu tinha que me abrir com ela.

— Sim.

Um sorriso se abria lentamente de seus lábios, seus olhos brilhavam.

— Eu sabia que estava rolando alguma coisa entre vocês, meu faro de mãe não me engana.

Dei um pulo da cama, ficando de pé, e a fitei com meus olhos arregalados.

— Não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente, mãe. - eu quase gritei, a coisa mais idiota que eu já disse. - Quer dizer... ele só me convidou para sair...

— Como não, Sakura? - ela ficou de pé também, colocando suas mãos na cintura. - Nenhum garoto convida uma garota para sair se não gostar dela. E eu percebi que esse Sasuke gosta de você, eu vi isso naquele dia quando ele veio te buscar para escola.

— Mãe! - eu já sentia meu rosto ficando corado.

Ela sorriu boba, colocando as mãos nas bochechas, com aquela expressão sonhadora.

— Isso me lembra quando eu tive o primeiro encontro com seu pai. - suspirou, eu podia ver as estrelinhas saindo de seus olhos. - Foi tão atrapalhado e romântico. E apesar dele não ter dinheiro para me levar a um restaurante caro, ele me levou para um lugar que decretamos ser só nosso...

— Mãe, eu já sei disso, a senhora já contou essa história várias vezes. - a interrompi, olhei o relógio, faltava vinte minutos para Sasuke está aqui e eu ainda estava de pijama.

Mamãe pareceu acordar de seu mundo de fantasias com o papai, e focou em mim.

— Ah sim, querida.

— Eu não sei o que vestir, só tenho vinte minutos para estar pronta. - disse voltando a remexer no guarda-roupa.

— Como não? E aquele vestido que te dei?

Virei minha cabeça, mamãe estava agora ao meu lado, começando a remexer entre os cabides vazios.

— Que vestido?

— Aquele amarelo que te dei no natal.

Procuramos o bendito vestido, mas não encontramos. Resolvi deixar o guarda-roupa de lado e procurei entre as roupas espalhas pelo quarto e finalmente o achei. Ele estava em cima da cômoda.

— Achei. - disse, erguendo o vestido de frente para mim.

Ele era de tecido algodão, amarelo claro com estampa de passarinhos pretos, o recorte pequeno no pescoço, sem mangas e com um cinto marrom na cintura. Nunca o havia usado, nem sequer me lembrava dele.

— Vai ficar bonito em você... - disse minha mãe, ela se agachou no chão e pegou um par de sandálias rasteira de tirinhas, marrom claro. - Vai ficar perfeito.

— Será? - perguntei, meio que incerta, não sabia muito sobre moda.

— Com certeza. - sorriu animada. - Agora vai se arrumar, você disse que já estava atrasada.

Meus olhos abriram-se mais, e automaticamente olhei o relógio, menos de quinze minutos.

— Ai caramba. - larguei o vestido em cima da minha cama bagunçada, peguei a minha toalha e corri para o banheiro.

— Depois arruma aquela bagunça, em? - disse mamãe do outro lado da porta.

— Tá.

Fiz minha higiene pessoal e tomei um banho rapidinho. Voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha, e procurei um conjunto de lingerie na gaveta, e coloquei, em seguida coloquei o vestido.

Dei uma olhada no espelho, e até que não ficou tão ruim, o vestido batia um pouco acima dos meus joelhos, e conforme eu havia ganhado um pouco de peso, ele havia ficado bom em meu corpo, diferente da época quando o ganhei, ele ficava estranho em mim.

Penteei meus cabelos, o deixando no mesmo penteado de sempre, coloquei os brincos de pedrinhas rosa, combinava com a minha pulseira favorita no braço. Eu já estava pronta, meu rosto não havia maquiagem, pois eu não tinha uma, e nem sob tortura eu iria pegar o de mamãe. Sentia vergonha de usar esses tipos de coisa, sentia-me exposta.

O som da campainha soou por toda a casa, e meu coração acelerou, contribuindo com o frio no meu estômago. Fitei o relógio só para comprovar que eram onze horas, e que era Sasuke que tinha chegado.

Corri para calçar as sandálias que mamãe escolheu, e procurei uma bolsa de lado com a alça grande no guarda-roupa. Coloquei minhas coisas dentro, como carteira, celular e as chaves de casa.

Suspirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. As vozes de mamãe e Sasuke soavam na sala, pareciam bem animadas, e aquilo só contribuiu para o meu nervosismo psicológico.

 _Fique calma, Sakura. Não faça nada de idiota._ Dei uma olhada em meu perfil no espelho, e percebi minhas bochechas levemente rosadas. Chegou a hora.

Saí do quarto com passos nervosos, segurando a alça de minha bolsa pequena de lado com força, sentindo as pontas dos meus dedos gelados.

Logo vi Sasuke na sala, com mamãe o bajulando. Ele estava... perfeito. Usava jeans rasgado, uma camiseta preta com estampa branca, um casaco de flanela xadrez, nas cores preto e cinza, e botas de motoqueiro nos pés.

Não pude deixar de contemplá-lo, e me sentir inferior a sua beleza estonteante e a sua presença marcante. Eu era praticamente um inseto perto dele.

Meus passos atraíram a sua atenção, e o canto de seu lábio esquerdo curvou-se para cima, fazendo com que as borboletas no meu estômago ficassem agitadas.

— Oi. - sussurrei, extremamente tímida.

— Oi.

Parei em sua frente, ao lado de mamãe que me fitava. E mesmo sabendo que eu estava completamente vermelha eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dele.

— Está linda. - ele disse baixinho, e meu coração bateu mais forte.

— Obrigada.

— Está linda, minha filha. - a voz de mamãe me despertou, e desviei meus olhos para o lado. - Cuide bem dela Sasuke. - ela disse, agora o fitando.

— Pode deixar, senhora Haruno, eu vou cuidar muito bem da sua filha.

Ela sorriu.

— Bom passeio para vocês.

— Obrigado (a). - disse Sasuke e eu juntos. - Vamos? - ele perguntou para mim.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

— Tchau, mãe.

— Tchau, divirtam-se. - ela disse com um sorriso enorme enquanto abria a porta para nós.

Uma coisa que eu percebi quando cheguei lá fora foi a ausência da motocicleta de Sasuke, o que me deixou bem surpresa. Geralmente ele nunca desgrudava dela.

Ergui meus olhos para ele, que caminhava ao meu lado.

— Sem moto?

Seus olhos desceram até mim.

— Está na oficina, espero que não se importe em andar de metrô.

Eu percebi uma leve hesitação em sua voz, um tom meio que preocupado quando se referiu àquele meio de transporte perigoso que ele pilotava. Mas na verdade, eu estava era aliviada por não ter que andar naquela coisa.

— A minha segurança agradece. - murmurei, fazendo com que sua expressão relaxasse, e o sorriso ficasse um pouco mais aberto em sua boca.

— Você é única, sabia? - ele disse enquanto andávamos pela calçada de minha rua sem árvores.

Não respondi, apenas foquei minha atenção para frente, ignorando as sensações estranhas e confusas que eu sentia quando ele ficava perto.

Logo senti sua mão gelada e úmida segurar a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e nos deixando mais próximos, mais íntimos. E não era preciso dizer que meu interior ficou agitado, meu corpo meio que trêmulo.

— Eu disse uma vez - ele começou, me fazendo olhá-lo. - e vou dizer de novo; você está linda.

Não tem quando uma brisa suave bate no rosto de repente, esvoaçando os cabelos para os lados quando uma cena romântica acontece? Foi isso que aconteceu agora, e eu fiquei meio que embasbacada, pois eu sentia que estava em um dos meus livros românticos.

Eu sei que não estou no padrão de beleza que nem Sasuke, mas escutar da boca dele que eu estava bonita, depois de tanto quebrar a cabeça para encontrar uma roupa legal, eu me senti emocionada. E ainda tinha aquela brisa suave que bateu em meu rosto, esvoaçando meus cabelos para o lado, que só contribuiu para que aquele sentimento de se sentir amada, tomasse mais força.

Ele havia gostado!

Novamente eu me via com as bochechas coradas, desviei meus olhos para o lado, totalmente tímida.

— Obrigada... de novo. - mesmo que minha voz tenha saído como um sussurro, eu sabia que ele havia escutado, pois o aperto de sua mão ficou mais forte contra a minha.

O dia não tinha começado muito bom, e eu havia até cogitado a hipótese de que o azar iria continuar, mas parece que a minha sorte começou a surgir. E mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia de aonde Sasuke iria me levar, alguma coisa me dizia que esse encontro iria ficar marcado para sempre. Pois, o primeiro encontro a gente nunca esquece.

E o meu só estava começando.


	10. Encontro

**Capítulo 10 - Encontro.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **E** u estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para que eu me sentisse relaxada, mas o fato de estar num encontro com o garoto mais lindo da escola não ajudava muito. Eu sentia os meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, o friozinho no estômago que só contribuía para que as minhas mãos ficassem úmidas e geladas onde demonstrava todo o foco do meu nervosismo. A mão grande de Sasuke que envolvia a minha causava uma onda de sentimentos confusos dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia protegida. E só nos separamos quando entramos no vagão do metrô.

Sentei-me num dos bancos vazios daquele vagão, colocando minha pequena bolsa sobre o meu colo e minhas mãos em cima dela. Mantive o meu olhar focado num ponto qualquer no chão, e mesmo tentando parecer uma pessoa relaxada, meu corpo estava duro e tenso. Sasuke sentou-se ao meu lado, seu braço roçando o meu. Sentia aquela terrível sensação incômoda quando alguém te observa, e fui covarde o suficiente para não erguer meu olhar para o lado e tirar a prova de que Sasuke olhava para mim.

\- Você me parece bem tensa. Relaxe. - a voz rouca e baixa de Sasuke soou perto do meu ouvido, fazendo com que os pelinhos de minha nuca ficassem arrepiados e um calor subir para as minhas bochechas.

Desta vez não tinha como ignorar, ergui meu olhar para Sasuke de um jeito rápido e meio que destrambelhado, e fui banhada por uma onda de negritude que eram seus olhos me fitando daquele jeito que me deixava fora de foco.

\- Eu e-estou bem. - Odiei-me por ter gaguejado, revelando a minha hesitação. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se para cima. - É sério!

Eu queria me dar um tapa naquele momento, pois era óbvio que eu estava mentindo, eu mesma não acreditaria naquele meu tom de voz que denunciava tudo.

O canto esquerdo de sua boca ergueu-se lentamente para cima, soltando uma pequena risada nasal, enquanto umedecia os lábios com a ponta da língua. Gesto que só fez o frio circular o meu estômago.

\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Sim eu era, e só a sua afirmação do que eu já estava cansada de saber, me deixou meio que sem graça. E o fato dele está totalmente gentil e carinhoso me deixava estranha, e me sentindo a pessoa mais esquisita do mundo, pois enquanto ele fazia de tudo para ser uma pessoa comunicativa eu travava, por que Sasuke de alguma forma me fazia sair da minha zona de conforto.

\- Você... você ainda não me disse para onde pretendemos ir. - tentei empurrar um assunto qualquer, para pelo menos amenizar o clima. Pelo menos para mim, que queria desesperadamente que ele parasse de me olhar daquele jeito. Mas eu havia falhado dolorosamente.

Sasuke aproximou seu rosto para mais perto do meu, fazendo-me automaticamente prender a respiração e inclinar meu corpo para o lado, me afastando. Ele abriu novamente aquele sorriso de lado, que eu havia decretado como perigoso, e logo sua voz soou calma e lenta, pronunciando cada palavra como se fosse uma melodia.

\- Isso é segredo, _garota curiosa._

Soltei a respiração, sentindo meu rosto ficar mais vermelho. O cheiro de seu perfume amadeirado fazia meu coração acelerar mais. Mordi o canto de minha boca e desviei meu olhar para frente, incapacitada de ficar segurando seu olhar intenso por muito tempo.

Cinco minutos depois, Sasuke se levantou, atraindo a minha atenção, conforme o metrô começava a parar, chegando a estação de Hinjuku.

\- Vamos.

Levantei-me também, ajeitando a bolsa no meu ombro, e quando as portas se abriram, saímos do vagão. A mão de Sasuke logo capturou a minha, estava um pouco mais gelada que o normal. Ele me guiou para fora da plataforma e logo estávamos andando pelas calçadas movimentadas.

Hinjuku era um dos bairros ricos e movimentados de Tóquio. Prédios altos espelhados, lojas de grife, restaurantes, cafeterias e entre outras coisas podiam ser vistos por onde eu olhava. Eram pouquíssimas às vezes que vim a esse bairro, e todas às vezes que vim aqui, meu pai estava junto. E sem esquecer do detalhe que foi nesse bairro que ele havia morrido. Apesar de sentir uma certa angustia por esse pequeno e miserável detalhe, eu tentei ocultar, e mascará-lo com uma expressão de indiferença. Sasuke não precisava ficar ciente de que sua boa vontade havia me feito ter lembranças ruins. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. Ninguém tinha culpa, a não ser os fatos terríveis que acontece na vida de um ser humano.

Espantei esses pensamentos ruins para o lado e deixei ser guiada por Sasuke enquanto eu me esforçava para que o assunto banal que ele dizia sobre o lugar não morresse. Eu havia colocado em minha cabeça que faria de tudo para que esse encontro saísse bem.

Paramos ao lado de um semáforo que estava verde, esperamos que o sinal fechasse para que assim pudéssemos atravessar. Do outro lado havia um shopping e não precisei pensar muito e deduzir que ali era o nosso destino.

O sinal logo fechou, fazendo com que os carros parassem, e nós - assim como algumas pessoas perto da gente - atravessamos a rua até o outro lado. Entramos no shopping, e o ar gelado do local fez com que a minha pele arrepiasse, mas isso era só detalhes.

\- Pensei em começarmos com um cinema, o que acha? - a voz de Sasuke fez com que eu desviasse os meus olhos das vitrines das lojas para ele.

\- Ah... legal. - assenti com a cabeça, observando aquele pequeno sorriso de lado surgir no canto de sua boca mais uma vez.

Desviei meu olhar do dele e novamente me deixei ser guiada em direção as escadas rolantes. Minha atenção era toda voltada para as lojas que haviam ali. Eram raríssimas as vezes que eu ia ao shopping, geralmente era minha mãe que me arrastava para lojas que haviam em Suna ou em Konoha para comprarmos algo que ficaria bem em mim.

Quando chegamos ao terceiro piso, percebi que não estava tão cheio quanto os outros.

\- Você quer escolher o filme? - Sasuke perguntou, totalmente gentil.

\- Eu?

Ele tirou sua atenção dos pôsteres dos filmes que estão em cartazes pregados na parede para mim.

\- Sim.

\- Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. - minha voz soou baixa.

\- Por que não? - ele quis saber, me fitando daquele jeito que fazia seu cabelo descobrir a parte de seu olho direito, que eu achava extremamente fofo.

Mordi o canto de minha boca, e desviei meu olhar para o lado.

\- Por que eu acho que nós não devemos ter os mesmos gostos. - era meio que óbvio, garotos gostam de filme de ação. E pelo o que eu via nos filmes clichês que eu assistia, garotos ficavam entediados com filmes românticos.

\- Tenta. - ele disse, virando agora seu corpo todo para mim, me fazendo olhá-lo novamente. - Fazemos assim, você escolhe o filme de hoje e quando viemos ao cinema novamente eu escolho, que tal?

Não pude deixar de ficar surpresa, não por ele está sendo legal por deixar eu escolher o filme, mas sim, o fato de ele ter mencionado o nosso próximo encontro. Realmente eu não sabia o que sentir, não sabia se ficava grata por ele ser uma pessoa extremamente educada e fora dos padrões de garotos imaturos que existiam, ou se eu dava mais atenção para a minha pequena onda de timidez que começava a tomar conta de mim.

Desviei minha atenção para os cartazes, tentava ocultar o fato de que fiquei mexida com sua declaração.

Mordi o lábio, prestando mais atenção em qual filme iria escolher. Fiquei tentada em escolher A Cabana, eu havia lido o livro ano passado e gostei da história, mas eu tinha consciência - e por experiência própria - de que filmes baseados em livros era uma droga. Nunca saía do jeito de como livro relata, e eu sempre ficava desapontada no final. Havia Piratas do Caribe, odiava aquela saga com todas as minhas forças. Desviei meus olhos para outros filmes que estavam em alta, até focar em um...

\- Ahn... Velozes e Furiosos? - minha voz soou aleatoriamente, eu gostava da saga, era um dos poucos filmes de ação que havia prendido a minha atenção.

\- Isso é sério? - o tom de voz surpreso de Sasuke, me fez olhá-lo alarmada. Suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Acho que havia dito bobagem. Pensei comigo mesma enquanto pensava num jeito de não me desesperar.

\- Err... se você não gosta, tudo bem... olha, eu disse que eu não era boa para escolher filmes e tudo bem se você escolher outro...

\- Sakura - Sasuke interrompeu o meu pequeno surto, colocando suas mãos em meus ombros. -, não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu gosto da saga, só estou surpreso por você ter escolhido. - seus olhos fitavam os meus. - Você gosta?

Novamente me senti uma idiota, havia pirado por uma coisa boba. Senti meu corpo relaxar aos poucos, e suspirei disfarçadamente.

\- Eu gosto. - respondi, tentando parecer uma pessoa normal.

Ele sorriu, tirando suas mãos de meus ombros, dando um passo para atrás.

\- Viu só como temos gostos parecidos? - concluiu. - Vou comprar os ingressos.

Eu fiquei esperando enquanto Sasuke ia até um dos guichês e comprava os ingressos. Cruzei meus braços e fitei o chão, eu queria que tudo desse certo, mas parecia que eu estava começando a estragar tudo com os meus ataques de bizarrices.

Suspirei mais uma vez, fechando os olhos com força.

\- Pare de agir como um ser alienígena, Sakura Haruno. - murmurei para mim mesmo, e abri os olhos em seguida.

Não demorou para que Sasuke voltasse com os bilhetes na mão.

\- O filme começa daqui a quarenta minutos. - ele disse, com uma leve careta no rosto. - Quer andar por aí e fazer hora?

\- Tudo bem... - não consegui terminar a frase, pois eu fui totalmente interrompida quando meu estômago teve a infelicidade de roncar alto, como se eu fosse uma pessoa que passasse fome. Mas o fato era que naquele momento eu havia me lembrado de que não havia comido nada.

\- Uau. - Sasuke riu levemente, me deixando extremamente constrangida.

Abaixei a cabeça, tentando ocultar o meu rosto vermelho.

\- Desculpa. - pedi, eu queria que o chão se abrisse nos meus pés naquele momento.

\- Relaxa - ele levou a mão em meu queixo e o ergueu para cima, me fazendo fitá-lo. -, agora temos um lugar para irmos até dar a hora do filme. - ele sorriu. - Também estou faminto.

Meu coração novamente batia forte, e não tive forças para respondê-lo. Sasuke segurou a minha mão novamente, guardando os ingressos no bolso de sua calça e me puxou para uma praça de alimentação que ficava no segundo piso.

Entramos no MC Donald's, e fizemos o nosso pedido, e depois de discutirmos por quase cinco minutos pelo fato de eu querer pagar o meu lanche, Sasuke saiu vencedor daquela batalha. Eu não achava legal ele querer pagar tudo. Direitos iguais.

Sentamos numa daquelas mesas redondas e começamos a comer. Eu estava irritada e não conseguia evirar em não demonstrar aquilo para ele.

\- Sabia que fica linda com essa cara irritada? - ele disse, me pegando desprevenida e me desconcertando, acabando com o meu planinho de tentar ignorá-lo, pelo menos um pouquinho, até que aquela irritação passasse.

\- Eu só não acho justo você querer pagar tudo.

Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se para cima, seus lábios numa linha reta.

\- Não é justo eu deixar você pagar algo sendo que fui eu que a convidei.

Apertei meus olhos, e processei seus argumentos e ataquei:

\- Então caso eu te convidasse para sair, ficaria ok o fato de eu pagar algo?

\- Você está me convidando para sair? - ele respondeu a minha pergunta com outra pergunta, enquanto um sorriso animado se abria em seu rosto.

Meus olhos arregalaram por um segundo e logo tratei de reverter aquilo.

\- V-você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - não era para eu ter gaguejado, odiei isso.

Ele ficou uns segundos me fitando daquele jeito que me fazia ficar nervosa e sair da minha linha de conforto. Mas dessa vez eu não fugi de seu olhar, continuei firme, esperando sua resposta, mesmo sentindo meu rosto quente.

\- Ainda não deixaria você pagar. Agora responde a minha pergunta.

\- Não estou te convidando para sair.

Seus olhos se abriram um pouco, parando o sanduiche a pouco centímetros de sua boca, mas logo soltou um sorriso antes de mordê-lo.

Ficamos uns dois minutos em silêncio, apenas apreciando o nosso lanche, até a voz de Sasuke soar aleatoriamente:

\- Então gosta de filmes de ação.

Terminei de engolir um pedaço do sanduiche e dei um gole da minha Coca Cola antes de respondê-lo:

\- Não gosto muito, só essa saga.

\- Ah é?

\- Vamos dizer que por influência de meu pai, ele era fã, e eu meio que fui forçada a gostar. - sorri, lembrando-me de papai e eu sentados no sofá da sala assistindo os filmes da franquia em volume alto. - Principalmente quando fazíamos sessões de filmes nos finais de semana, cada quatro filmes que alugávamos na locadora, um era da saga Velozes e Furiosos.

\- Pelo que você fala do seu pai, vocês dois eram bem próximos, não é?

Assenti com a cabeça enquanto as lembranças invadiam a minha mente, lembranças boas que fazia meu coração ficar apertado e uma angustia começar a surgir. A dor da perda ainda era viva.

\- Ele era o melhor pai do mundo - minha voz saiu baixinha. -, só teve a infeliz má sorte de estar no lugar errado e na hora errada.

\- Me desculpe, fazer você...

\- Tudo bem. - o interrompi, sorrindo comprimido, agora o fitando. A expressão de seu rosto era de uma compaixão sincera. - Eu só tento manter as lembranças boas, elas fazem a saudade diminuir um pouco.

Sasuke sorriu cansado, e seus ombros relaxaram.

\- Gostei de seu modo de pensar, soa bem bonito. Não sei como você deve estar se sentindo, pois nunca passei por uma perda na minha vida, mas posso entendê-la. A ausência é quase a mesma coisa do que a perda.

\- Mas ao contrário de mim, você ainda tem seus pais vivos, e mesmo com a falta que você sente deles, você sabe que ainda pode os ver, e isso é o que importa.

Sasuke suspirou, concordando com a cabeça.

\- Você tem razão, mas... tem momentos na vida que precisamos da presença de nossos pais para nos dar um pouco de conforto.

Naquele momento eu havia percebido que Sasuke sofria com a ausência dos pais, a máscara que ele usava havia caído ali. Ele era carente de amor, e não era amor de uma garota e sim uma carência que só os pais poderiam acabar.

Eu tive vontade de abraçá-lo naquele momento, de dizer para ele que poderia contar comigo. Naquele momento eu queria cuidá-lo, mimá-lo e acima de tudo, _amá-lo._

Mas como uma boa covarde que eu era, eu contive aqueles sentimentos para dentro de mim, e não disse qualquer palavra de conforto a não ser um simples...

\- Entendo.

Silêncio.

\- Esse assunto é bem deprimente. - ele sorriu cansado, me contagiando com aquele sorriso. Ele estava novamente vestindo a máscara de um cara descontraído com uma vida perfeita. - Agora me fala mais sobre você?! - ele quis saber.

\- Não tenho tantas coisas de interessante para contar. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando. Apenas suspirei e comecei a relatar um pouco da minha vida medíocre: - Quando não estou trabalhando eu fico mais em casa, estudando, as vezes eu vejo filmes na TV ou lendo meus livros... nada com que você possa invejar.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Por que você sempre se diminui, como se tudo que você fizesse fosse insignificante? - agora o sorriso sumia no rosto, tomando uma expressão séria.

\- Por que diante do que as outras pessoas fazem, o que eu faço não é grande coisa.

Seu cenho franziu.

\- Pois eu não acho. O que eu vejo a minha frente é uma garota que não consegue enxergar o quanto é incrível.

\- Você só está sendo gentil. - disse, tentando não ficar abalada com suas palavras.

\- Não estou falando isso para te agradar, Sakura, estou falando isso por que é verdade.

\- Por que não fala de você? - perguntei, tentando desesperadamente fugir do rumo daquela conversa que estava seguindo.

A verdade doía, eu sei que doía, e doía mais quando alguém tentava me dizer algo que eu sei que não era. Eu não sou nem um terço do que Sasuke estava falando para mim. Eu já estou conformada com o fato de ser uma pessoa estranha e esquisita. Eu não ligava para o que os outros pensavam de mim, pois eu estava conformada de quem eu era de verdade. E quando alguém diz algo que eu sei que não sou, era doloroso, pois isso fazia eu ter conflitos internos de que eu podia ser melhor, para depois descobrir que era tudo ilusão. Por isso que eu evitava falar sobre mim e da minha vida monótona e chata.

Sasuke ficou um tempinho me fitando, atentamente. Ele havia percebido minha agitação por querer fugir do assunto, eu sempre fugia.

\- Também não tenho tantas coisas interessantes para falar. - ele sorriu debochado. - Passo o dia todo dormindo, ou nas redes sociais. Eu só saio quando Naruto ou o Sai ficam enchendo meu saco, aí gastamos o tempo jogando vídeo game. Se você acha sua vida chata, a minha é mais chata ainda.

\- Sem noites badaladas? - comentei totalmente curiosa, Sasuke não parecia que levava uma vida sem nenhuma agitação.

\- Eu tenho cara de passar noites na farra? - ele perguntou, havia humor em sua voz.

Mordi o canto de minha boca, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e apertava os olhos enquanto o avaliava.

\- Eu acho que sim.

O som de sua risada soou alta e relevada, quebrando qualquer tipo de clima chato que havia pairado entre a gente. E consegui me conter ser contagiada com a sua risada cativante.

\- Minha vida não tem nada de interessante também, Sakura. - ele disse, se recompondo, ainda dando leves risadas. - Sou extremamente caseiro. Meus amigos dizem que eu tenho uma alma de velho num corpo de jovem. Não curto noites badaladas.

\- Hum... - estava surpresa por saber coisas de sua vida, ele era uma pessoa simples. - Acho que o termo de que as aparências enganam deve ser verdade.

\- Concordo plenamente, e você é uma delas.

\- Eu?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto.

\- Você, uma garota simples, discreta e tímida, pensei que só curtia filmes românticos, mas gosta de filmes de ação.

\- Para o seu governo, eu gosto de filmes românticos, e o único filme de ação que vejo é só Velozes e Furiosos.

\- Já eu, gosto de filmes de ação e o único filme romântico que eu vejo é Crepúsculo.

Meus olhos arregalaram e não pude evitar de ficar surpresa.

\- O quê? Isso é sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, afirmando.

\- Tirando a parte ridícula de que vampiro brilha, até que a história é legal. - ele apontou o dedo para mim. -Mas só não saia espalhando isso por aí, é o meu segredo mais obscuro.

Apesar de estar compartilhando um _segredo_ com Sasuke, e descobria a cada minuto o quanto ele era _maravilindo_ , ainda estava processando o fato dele ser fã da saga Crepúsculo. Eu também gostava, mas só dos livros.

\- Aquele filme é uma droga.

Sua sobrancelha esquerda abaixou na probabilidade que seu olho esquerdo apertava.

\- Não é tão ruim assim.

\- Vai por mim, o livro é mil vezes melhor do que o filme. - eu disse, colocando muita certeza no eu dizia.

Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta.

\- Não gosto de livros.

Outro fato que me deixou surpresa.

\- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Os livros é uma das cinco maravilhas do mundo, só perdendo para o chocolate.

Ele sorriu, totalmente desafiador.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que estou falando. Livros são chatos. Prefiro os filmes, que são uma das cinco maravilhas do mundo, só perdendo para o sexo e tomate. Mas mesmo assim prefiro ler os mangás.

\- Mangá é um meio de leitura, caso você não saiba. - rebati, ignorando o termo _sexo_ como a maravilha do mundo dele.

Sasuke inclinou seu corpo para frente da mesa, ficando com o rosto um pouco próximo do meu.

\- Mas acontece, _sabichona_ , que mangás contém figuras, e isso ameniza a tortura de ler.

Prendi a respiração por um segundo, pelo fato dele está no limite do meu espaço pessoal, e reprimi a vontade enorme de rir.

\- Isso é tão...

\- _Idiota?_ \- ele completou, com humor na voz.

\- Eu ia dizer diferente.

Ele sorriu, voltando seu corpo para trás.

\- Viu só como temos gostos parecidos.

\- Quase parecidos. - corrigi.

Depois quando terminamos os nossos lanches, fomos direto para a sala do cinema. O tempo havia passado rápido, ele sempre passava rápido quando eu estava na presença de Sasuke.

O filme foi bom, apesar de ter sentido falta do Paul Walker, até que a história se desenvolveu bem, para o fim da saga sem a sua presença.

Quando saímos da sala do cinema, eu me sentia mais relaxada e menos tensa com Sasuke como me sentia no começo. Acho que pelo fato de termos tido uma conversa legal no MC Donald's, ou por estarmos comentando os fatos sobre o filme que acabamos de assistir.

Assim quando saímos do shopping percebi o clima um pouco mais frio, as nuvens começavam a surgir no céu, fechando o dia que havia nascido bonito e aberto. Caminhamos pela calçada enquanto conversávamos sobre comida.

Havia descoberto que Sasuke não era fã de doces e sim amante de tomates. Tinha um gosto musical bem diferente do meu. E havia notado que quando ficava sem graça, ele colocava a mão atrás da nuca, num ato que deveria passar despercebido por ele, pois fazia isso naturalmente. Pelo menos umas duas vezes enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao parque Shinjuku.

Não podia deixar de me sentir deslumbrada com aquele lugar. O parque Shinjuku era um dos lugares mais lindos do bairro de Hinjuku e uma das atrações turísticas de Tóquio.

\- Esse lugar é lindo. - minha voz havia saído maravilhada enquanto observava às copas das árvores vermelho amarelado dos dois lados que fechavam aquela rua asfaltada, formando uma espécie de túnel.

\- Sim, apesar de ser mais bonito na primavera, no outono também tem suas vantagens. - respondeu Sasuke, andando ao meu lado.

Tinha que concordar, na primavera as árvores eram verdes e haviam mais flores. Já no outono, o fundo degradê era incrível de cores vivas, havia jardins diferentes em alguns lados, arbustos redondinhos, e um lago no centro com carpas.

A brisa suave daquela tarde fazia as folhas largas e laranjas caírem das árvores, formando uma camada de manta no chão onde passávamos.

\- Eu já vim nesse lugar com os meus pais anos atrás, mas foi na primavera. - comentei. - Mas é a primeira vez que venho aqui, no outono.

\- Também é a minha primeira vez aqui no outono.

Ergui meu olhar para cima e o fitei, mas logo minha atenção focou no lago que havia do seu lado.

Sasuke me puxou para aquela direção, saindo da rua asfaltada cheias de folhas para o gramado com arbustos redondos. Sentamos num dos vários bancos largos de ferro pintados de branco que haviam espalhados, que dava de frente para o lago. Haviam pessoas passando ao nosso redor, outras fazendo um piquenique em família do outro lado do lago, e um casal de amantes em cima de uma ponte que atravessava o lago.

\- Eu pensei em vários lugares e achei esse o mais cabível para o que pretendo fazer. - a voz de Sasuke soou, fazendo eu tirar a minha atenção ao meu redor para ele, sentado ao meu lado, me fitando. - Tenho um motivo por traz do passeio que estamos dando aqui.

Meu coração falhou uma batida, e prendi minha respiração. Aquelas palavras tomava um sentido que me deixou terrivelmente em alerta.

\- Motivo? - perguntei, sentindo minha boca ficar seca.

Sasuke virou seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para mim, e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e começou:

\- Nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas eu me sinto tão bem com você como nunca senti antes. E você pode pensar que estou forçando a barra, mas o fato é que eu não consigo ficar longe, Sakura. - ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro, seus olhos ficou mais negros. - Eu gosto de você, de verdade... e queria que você fosse a minha _namorada._

Eu podia sentir todo o meu corpo petrificado, qualquer tipo de pensamento ruim que eu estava nutrindo havia se dissipado. Meu coração falhou nas batidas e conforme a ficha de seu pedido de namoro caía, ele começava a disparar, forte e quase sonoro. Eu estava incrédula, paralisada, Sasuke estava me pedindo em namoro. Ele me quer como a sua namorada! Eu, Sakura Haruno, a garota estranha e idiota estava recebendo um pedido de namoro do garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.

Ele gostava de mim.

\- Na-na-morar? - custou para aquela palavra sair, havia soado estranha quando a pronunciei em voz alta.

Sasuke sorriu, e um leve rubor coloria suas bochechas.

\- Sim. - ele chegou mais perto, o que me deixou mais nervosa. - Você quer namorar comigo?

Ele repetiu a tão sonhada frase que toda garota da minha idade gosta de ouvir, e eu estava agindo como uma alienígena. Qual era o meu problema afinal? Por que era tão difícil de responder aquela pergunta? A resposta era simples, eu estava quase num estado de choque.

\- Sakura!? - a voz de Sasuke me fez voltar em órbita, e perceber que agora me fitava preocupado.

\- Ah, oi... eu... - a palavra estava entalada em minha garganta, não iria sair e eu via o conflito interno que Sasuke deveria está tendo.

Mordi o lábio com certa força e assenti com a cabeça, positivamente.

\- Isso é um sim? - Sasuke queria a confirmação, seu rosto agora mais sereno enquanto levava suas mãos ao meu rosto e se aproximava mais de mim.

Fechei meus olhos com força, e respondi, a voz saindo num miado:

\- Sim.

Os lábios macios de Sasuke pressionou os meus de uma vez, e as borboletas do meu estômago ficaram agitadas com isso. Não era a primeira vez que Sasuke me beijava, mas eu não conseguia não me sentir intimidada com aquele gesto íntimo. Aos poucos e delicadamente Sasuke abria meus lábios com os dele, abrindo passagem para um beijo mais profundo. Estremeci quando senti sua língua travando uma batalha contra a minha, e automaticamente levei minhas mãos ao seu pescoço, sentindo os fios de seu cabelo entre meus dedos.

Tudo ao nosso redor parecia ter sumido, só existindo eu e ele num mundinho particularmente só nosso. Sasuke me fazia esquecer de tudo, só pensar no agora e no momento.

Minha respiração estava falhando e sentia a falta do ar, e fui a primeira a dar por encerrado aquele beijo. Mais outro beijo estralado e senti nossas testas colarem uma na outra. Demorei uns três segundos com a respiração descompassada, e lentamente abri meus olhos encontrando os negros de Sasuke me fitando, e os lábios num sorriso satisfatório.

Não era preciso dizer que meu rosto estava vermelho, e estava com calor. Era uma coisa nova, uma sensação nova que descobria a cada minuto com ele, e tinha que admitir, eu estava gostando.

Sasuke me beijou mais uma vez, e outra, e outra... perdi a conta no terceiro.

\- Agora para selar o nosso compromisso. - ele se afastou depois que nos separamos, seus lábios pouco inchados. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso detrás de sua calça e em seguida agarrou a minha mão direita.

\- O que...

Assustei-me quando percebi que ele colocava um anel preto no meu dedo.

\- Eu ganhei de uma senhora que passava na minha rua, vinha com uns bolinhos, que meu irmão comeu todos. - ele me fitou, seus olhos brilhavam, e sorriu de lado. - É de plástico, não tem tanta serventia, mas não tinha nada a não ser isso para selarmos o nosso compromisso.

Abri minha boca, realmente emocionada e fitei o anel de plástico no meu dedo.

\- Nossa... - eu estava sem reação, podia ser um anel plástico e sem nenhuma serventia, mas tinha um valor sentimental enorme e que eu iria guardar para sempre. Ergui meu olhar e o fitei, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do meu olho direito. - É perfeito.

Sasuke pareceu animado, e estendeu o outro anel para mim.

\- Quer ter essa honra?

Não pensei duas vezes em pegar o anel e colocar em seu dedo, oficializando de vez o nosso acordo.

Nos beijamos novamente, e em seguida nos abraçamos. Afundei o meu rosto em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro bom de seu perfume, seus cabelos roçando o meu rosto. Sasuke me apertava contra o seu corpo, e eu gostei daquela sensação de paz e conforto que sentia.

Quando nos separamos ele ficou de pé e puxou as minhas mãos para que eu ficasse também.

\- Agora vamos explorar o parque.

\- Tá. - assenti com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu de lado, e apertou mais a minha mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

Caminhamos por todo o parque, observando a paisagem magnífica que possuía. Sasuke resolveu tirar umas fotos da gente. No começo eu não queria, não ficava bem em fotos, por isso eu evitava em tirá-las, mas acabei cedendo, quando ele ameaçou me beijar na frente das pessoas que davam atenções para as nossas briguinhas estúpidas.

E sim, nós éramos um casal.

E sim, eu me sentia incrivelmente feliz, mesmo com pequenos atos que me deixava envergonhada.

Posso dizer foi divertido o meu dia, fui surpreendida em várias maneiras diferente, Sasuke conseguia ultrapassar a linha de fofura e cavalheirismo. Ele era simplesmente perfeito, meu dia estava sendo perfeito. Tão perfeito que eu tinha medo de que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, e que quando acordasse, estaria no meu mundinho sem graça e monótono.

O dia estava indo embora, fazendo com que o frio caísse e deixasse a minha pele arrepiada.

\- Você está com frio. - disse Sasuke soltando a minha mão, enquanto caminhávamos em direção a estação do metrô.

\- Não, eu estou bem. - respondi vendo-o tirar o seu casaco flanelado de xadrez que ele usava. - Sasuke não precisa.

Juro que tentei impedi-lo de tirar seu casaco, mas num piscar de olhos ele colocava o casaco por cima dos meus ombros.

\- Não estou com frio, coloque-o. - ele ordenou.

Aceitei o seu gesto gentil, coloquei meus braços nas mangas do casaco e me aconcheguei naquele tecido que emanava o cheiro dele, me fazendo sair por um segundo de órbita.

\- Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorriu, agarrando novamente a minha mão e me puxando para mais perto dele.

Quando chegamos a minha rua, a noite já havia caído, o vento gelado batia em meu rosto. As nuvens que haviam no céu escuro impediam com que as estrelas dessem seu show às noites, não demoraria muito para chover.

\- Está entregue. - ele disse quando paramos de frente a minha casa.

Ergui o meu olhar para ele.

\- Obrigada pelo dia de hoje, eu me diverti muito, juro.

Seu dedo polegar fez um carinho em cima da minha mão.

\- Eu que agradeço por ter passado esse dia comigo.

Ficamos em silêncio, acho que nós dois estávamos sem jeito em como iriamos nos despedir.

Sasuke se aproximou de mim, seus olhos sempre nos meus, suas mãos subindo em meus braços até segurar o meu rosto. Não demorou para que ele selasse nossos lábios, num beijo calmo e lento. Pousei minhas mãos em seu peito, sentindo as sensações gostosas quando nos beijávamos.

\- Nos vemos segunda? - ele perguntou quando nos separamos, a respiração entrecortada.

Abri meus olhos e o fitei.

\- Acho melhor você ir, ahn, daqui a pouco vai cair um temporal.

Ele sorriu, passando a ponta da língua nos lábios.

\- Você que manda.

\- Ah, o casaco. - eu dei um passo para trás, começando a tirar o casaco, mas senti as mãos dele sobre as minhas, me impedindo.

\- Pode ficar com ele.

\- Mas...

Ele me calou com um beijo longo e estalado, me tirando todo o fôlego.

\- Nos vemos na segunda? - ele repetiu a frase, agora me olhando.

\- Sim.

Ele sorriu, me dando um selinho rápido e depois se afastar.

\- Então nos vemos segunda, _namorada._ \- ele piscou para mim, antes de ir embora.

Respirei fundo umas duas vezes, tentando me recompor e entrei em casa sentindo o local mais quente e aconchegante.

\- Mãe, já cheguei!

Não obtive sua resposta, apenas fui para o meu quarto, e ignorei a bagunça horrorosa que havia nele. Me joguei na cama, de barriga para baixo, deixando a bolsa num lado.

Apertei os meus olhos com força, lembrando as cenas do meu primeiro encontro. Meu coração ainda estava acelerado, e ainda sentia os braços de Sasuke me rodeando, e a sua boca macia colada na minha. Um calor subia em minhas bochechas, e virei meu corpo para cima, abrindo os olhos e fitando o teto.

A minha vida estava mudando drasticamente. Dias atrás eu era apenas uma garota apagada e invisível, de uma hora para outra eu ganhei amigos, minha vida ficou mais agitada, e tudo por causa _dele._

Ainda me questionava internamente do fato de Sasuke ter encontrado algo interessante em mim. Ele era uma pessoa milagrosa só pelo fato de ter me enxergado, de ter me notado.

Ele gostava de mim, e eu não conseguia ignorar a minha onda de felicidade. Talvez esteja mais do que na hora de eu dar um passo para fora da minha bolha de proteção. Estava na hora de viver a minha vida e ser a protagonista dela.

O destino sempre nos trazendo surpresas, tanto boas quanto ruins. E posso dizer que a minha surpresa era boa.

Pois agora, eu tinha um namorado.


	11. A Garota do Uchiha

**Capítulo 11 - A Garota do Uchiha.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **E** u não conseguia realmente distinguir o que eu sentia de verdade, acho que confusão se encaixava melhor naqueles sentimentos novos e diferentes. Não conseguia ignorar o quanto meu coração batia com mais força quando eu pensava nele, do frio que circulava o meu estômago quando lembrava dos nossos beijos trocados, e daquela sensação gostosa quando concluía que eu tinha de alguma forma um pouco de sorte.

Sasuke era uma pessoa maravilhosa, isso era fato, e ele estava fazendo parte dessa minha nova fase de vida, uma fase diferente e boa. E isso fazia eu me pegar por várias vezes sorrindo como uma idiota quando toda vez meus olhos pousavam no anel de plástico que havia no meu dedo. Aquilo havia sido uma demonstração romântica e que me fazia sentir como se eu fosse a protagonista de um livro de romance clichê.

E claro que esse meu estado sonhador aéreo apaixonado não havia passado despercebido por mamãe. A sua atenção aguçada e seus olhos avaliadores captou de longe que algo havia acontecido comigo, pois mesmo que tentasse sempre negar, eu era transparente demais.

Eu havia conseguido me esquivar de algumas de suas perguntas curiosas quando ela chegou do supermercado naquele sábado à noite. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer de que estava com dor de cabeça e fui para cama mais cedo, mas não consegui escapar de seu interrogatório no domingo. Ela até que tentou respeitar o meu silêncio de que "nada havia acontecido" e que era "super normal um garoto lindo me chamar para sair". Eu podia ver a sua curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos verdes, principalmente quando ela tentava puxar um assunto qualquer para colocar o que ela queria ao meio e extrair de mim o que ela queria saber. Claro que me fiz de desentendida diante de tudo isso, me fingi de idiota de propósito. Mas o fato era que eu estava morrendo de vergonha de conversar um assunto tão íntimo com ela. Eu tinha confiança em mamãe, sabia que ela iria apoiar qualquer decisão que eu tomasse, contanto que fosse a coisa certa, mas a maldita vergonha me fazia travar.

Era mais forte do que eu.

Mas mesmo assim, ela conseguiu com um jeitinho arrancar a verdade de mim, e me pegou quando eu estava assistindo um filme de comédia que passava na televisão naquele começo de tarde. Ela estava passando o espanador nos móveis da sala, tirando o pó.

\- A senhorita não tem nada para me contar não? - ela começou, a voz soando descontraída, mantinha a atenção no que fazia, mas eu sabia que ela estava com a butuca ligada em mim.

\- Contar o quê? - me fiz novamente de desentendida, tentando agarrar numa chance de escapar da onda de perguntas que estava começando a surgir.

Mamãe ergueu os olhos para mim, mas eu não tirei a atenção da televisão enquanto mordia a unha do meu mindinho, tentando ocultar o nervosismo que começava a dar as caras.

\- Do seu encontro com aquele rapaz. - agora ela havia sido direta, e um frio circulou o meu estômago. - Não vai me contar como foi?

\- Ah, foi legal. - a minha voz saiu estranha devido eu estar roendo a unha, fazia o possível para que o meu rosto não ficasse vermelho.

\- Legal? Só isso? - ela virou o corpo todo em minha direção, o cenho levemente franzido, e se aproximou do sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado. Desviei meus olhos da TV para ela. _Alerta Vermelho._ \- Querida, não precisa ficar com vergonha de me contar as coisas, eu sou a sua mãe, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

Suspirei, soltando todo o ar pela boca, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordando. Não tinha mais como escapar, mamãe havia me cercado e o jeito era superar a vergonha e enfrentar aquilo de uma vez por todas, por que uma hora ou outra ela iria ficar sabendo.

\- O Sasuke... ele... ele me... me pediu em namoro. - eu gaguejei, e aquilo havia soado estranho. Eu e namoro numa mesma frase soava diferente, eu não havia me acostumado com aquilo.

Eu estava namorando!

\- E qual foi a sua resposta?

A paciência de mamãe era invejável, e mesmo que as suas expressões denunciassem o quanto ela estava afobada, e que a sua imaginação fértil estivesse trabalhando num futuro perfeito para mim, digno de um comercial de margarina, ela manteve a cautela o máximo em especular as coisas, pois ela sabia lidar comigo muito bem.

Ela sabia a filha estranha que tinha.

Desviei meus olhos para o lado, e me ajeitei desconfortavelmente no sofá, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente, odiava quando isso acontecia.

\- Eu disse que sim. - a minha voz soou mais baixa que um sussurro e meu rosto ficou mais quente ainda, esperei pacientemente os três segundos para ela processar a notícia e ter seu ataque de histerisse.

O sorriso se abria lentamente em seu rosto, seus olhos brilhavam cintilantes e não demorou para que seus braços me rodeassem, agarrando-me naquele abraço de urso acolhedor, enquanto meus ouvidos doíam por causa dos gritinhos histéricos sonhadores dela.

\- _Own,_ a minha menininha está namorando! Eu estou tão feliz por você minha filha, que bom. - ela afastou o seu corpo um pouco de mim e fitou o meu rosto, ainda mantinha o sorriso aberto na boca. - Só agora que a minha ficha cai e eu percebo que você não é mais aquela menininha medrosa, está se tornando uma mulher.

\- Mãe, também não é para tanto. - me desvencilhei de seus braços, o constrangimento chegando em nível cem.

\- Você gosta dele? - ela quis saber, a atenção em cada movimento que eu fazia.

\- É. - murmurei, colocando os pés no sofá, e voltando os olhos para o filme, ignorando ela me observando, afoita.

\- E como foi que ele te pediu em namoro?

\- Ah mãe, pedindo. - não estava afim de dar os detalhes, sentia que meu rosto deveria estar como um tomate de tão vermelho. Eu queria sair correndo e me esconder em algum buraco naquele momento.

\- Pedindo como? - ela insistiu, segurando o meu ombro e fazendo-me olhar para ela. - Aonde ele te levou? Me conta, filha.

Suspirei e bufei ao mesmo tempo, totalmente impaciente enquanto coçava o pescoço com certa força. Havia esquecido daquele detalhe de que minha mãe era tão insistente que chegava a irritar.

\- Ele me levou ao cinema e depois ao parque Shinjuku, ele fez o pedido lá. Satisfeita? - minha voz saiu um pouco rude, mas eu não conseguia me controlar quando me colocava sob pressão e fazia ultrapassar a minha linha de limite.

Mamãe precisou de alguns minutos para processar, e seus olhos arregalaram levemente.

\- Ele te levou ao parque Shinjuku? - não respondi, e voltei olhar a televisão. - Sakura aquele lugar é lindo, eu me lembro daquela vez que a gente foi com seu pai, era na primavera. Lá está bonito? - assenti com a cabeça, e ouvi ela soltar uma risada nasal. - Esse rapaz pelo jeito faz o tipo romântico, eu gostei dele, é muito bonito.

Ela me abraçou de repente, me pegando de surpresa e me fazendo olhá-la um pouco assustada.

\- Mãe...

\- Ai filha, você tem um ótimo gosto para homens, esse... - ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, para me olhar. - É Sasuke, não é?

\- É.

\- Esse Sasuke é lindo, filha. - ela sorriu mais, e me abraçou de novo. - Amei ele, me faz ter lembranças minha com seu pai. Ai filha, seu pai era um cavalheiro, tão romântico...

\- Mãe!

Ela afastou-se de mim de repente, o dedo indicador apontado para cima, me olhando surpresa.

\- Temos que marcar um almoço formal para ele, para nos conhecermos... Ah, e os pais dele também, agora vamos fazer parte da mesma família e teremos que nos manter...

\- MÃE! - segurei seus ombros com as minhas duas mãos. - Chega!

Seus olhos arregalaram, minha respiração estava acelerada.

\- Sakura?!

\- Mãe, vamos com calma tá? - minha voz saiu mais calma agora, mas eu estava agitada por dentro.

\- Mas...

\- Deixa eu digerir essa situação primeiro antes de fazer planos.

Aquilo pareceu fazê-la entender que ela havia passado dos limites. Eu estava assustada com isso, não estava acostumada a situações fora do meu padrão de controle.

Ela suspirou, agora mais calma, os ombros relaxando depois daquele ataque de euforia.

\- Me desculpe, filha, é que eu fiquei muito feliz por você.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, sabia que a minha mãe era exagerada em demonstrações de afeto. Ela era uma verdadeira caçadora de romances alheios, e o fato de ter a sua única filha namorando, soava como novela ao vivo a seus olhos capturadores.

Sorri comigo mesma, balançando a cabeça para os lados enquanto terminava de colocar o suéter amarelo da escola. Aquelas lembranças de mamãe afobada daquele jeito era problemático. Ela estava mais feliz do que eu.

Terminei de me arrumar e saí do quarto, assim quando entrei na cozinha pude ver ela terminando de preparar as torradas, a mesa estava posta e o cheiro estava bom.

\- Bom dia, querida. - ela sorriu, assim quando notou a minha presença.

Puxei a cadeira e me sentei a mesa.

\- Bom dia. - murmurei, me servindo com um copo de suco de uva.

Dei uma espiada no relógio de parede que havia na cozinha e percebi que faltava menos de dez minutos para que Sasuke chegasse para me pegar e irmos a escola juntos.

Nós havíamos conversado pelo telefone no começo da noite de domingo e trocado algumas mensagens bobas e engraçadas antes de eu dormir. Eu estava gostando daquilo, me sentia ansiosa por vê-lo novamente e abraçá-lo com força, e sentir os seus lábios macios tocando os meus. Meus pensamentos estavam todos bagunçados na minha cabeça, as minhas ideias escapando e ele ocupando todo o espaço da minha memória.

\- Você dormiu bem? - a voz de mamãe me tirou dos devaneios e a fitei, ela já estava sentada na cadeira a minha frente, colocando o café em sua xícara.

\- Dormi, por quê? - peguei a torrada no prato e dei uma mordida generosa nela.

\- Você está cheia de olheiras.

Olheiras, sim eu estava com olheiras, e era por consequência de ter dormido a madrugada por estar no telefone com Sasuke. Ele havia decretado de que estaria aqui hoje de manhã para me levar a escola. Ou seja, estaria novamente arriscando a minha segurança naquela motocicleta gigante que ele pilotava.

\- Eu sei.

Dei mais outra olhada disfarçada no relógio e o friozinho no estômago se intensificou. Faltava pouquíssimos minutos para ele chegar, e a onda de nervosismo começava a surgir, fazendo o meu pé esquerdo tremer no chão. Ao mesmo tempo que eu queria que aqueles minutos passassem rápido, eu queria que demorassem mais. Seria a primeira vez que nós nos encontraríamos depois de termos assumido um relacionamento, e várias hipóteses e teorias surgiam para me deixar tensa. E as principais teorias eram; como eu iria chegar nele quando estivéssemos frente a frente? Eu deveria tomar a iniciativa e beijá-lo primeiro, ou esperar que ele me beijasse? Como eu deveria me comportar na escola com ele ao meu lado? Será que ele me beijaria na frente de todo mundo? Essa última teoria era que mais estava me consumindo, não iria conseguir lidar com demonstrações íntimas de afeto em público, onde todos estivessem nos olhando.

Aquilo era constrangedor demais.

\- Sakura! - a voz alta e grave de minha mãe me fez dar um pulo da cadeira, e olhá-la assustada, como se a casa estivesse pegando fogo.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu estou te chamando a um tempão e você no mundo da lua. - seu cenho estava franzido e a boca crispada.

Eu havia ficado novamente fora do mundo real.

\- Desculpa. - dei um gole do meu suco de uva, tentando acalmar o meu coração batendo forte pelo susto. - O que a senhora estava dizendo mesmo?

\- Eu perguntei se você não está atrasada para pegar o ônibus?!

\- Ah... - desviei os olhos para a mesa. - Não, o Sasuke combinou de passar aqui para irmos juntos.

Só foi mencionar o nome Sasuke para que a minha mãe se desmanchasse em risinhos.

\- Esse menino é realmente um cavalheiro, é raro ver isso hoje em dia, filha. - ela olhou para um ponto qualquer na parede atrás de mim, com olhos sonhadores. - Ele parece ser um rapaz bem responsável.

\- Ele é. - confirmei, mesmo não tendo a certeza daquela afirmação, eu não o conhecia direito, ainda estava o conhecendo, e pelo jeito Sasuke parecia ser sim responsável.

\- Você vai trabalhar hoje? - agradeci internamente por mamãe ter mudado de assunto.

\- Sim, por quê?

\- É que hoje não vou poder te esperar para virmos para casa juntas, sairei mais cedo do trabalho. - ela deu um gole no seu café. - Vou passar no banco para sacar o dinheiro da pensão do seu pai e pagar algumas contas de casa que estão vencendo hoje.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso...

O som de moto soou lá fora em seguida da buzina. Sasuke havia chegado. Levantei-me da cadeira rapidamente, atraindo a atenção de mamãe.

\- Eu já vou indo. - tomei o último gole do suco e coloquei o copo na pia. - Tchau.

\- Tenha uma boa aula.

Sorri mínimo para ela antes de deixar a cozinha. Entrei no banheiro e escovei os dentes rapidinho, aproveitei para dar uma última olhada no espelho. As olheiras estavam ali, mas pelo menos não havia marcas de dobra de lençol pelo rosto, menos mal. Peguei a minha mochila do quarto e já estava atravessando a sala, tentando ignorar aquelas borboletas no estômago, o meu coração começando a disparar nas batidas e as minhas mãos soando. Saí de casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim e sentindo aquele vento enjoado e frio bater em meu rosto e minhas pernas, consequência do inverno que se aproximava.

Não demorou para que meus olhos focassem em Sasuke. Ele estava lá, me esperando, vestido com o seu uniforme da escola daquele seu jeito de príncipe rebelde descontraído ao lado de sua motocicleta reluzente. Ele mexia no celular, fazendo com que a sua franja cobrisse boa parte de seu rosto, mas logo ela havia voltado ao seu padrão quando seus olhos se ergueram para mim quando notou a minha presença. Lentamente o canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima, naquele perfeito sorriso de lado, ultrapassando a linha de perfeição humana e fazendo com que meu coração batesse mais.

\- Bom dia, namorada. - sua voz soou humorada e melodiosa, e isso contribuiu para que minha onda de tensão aumentasse e o calor se acumular em minhas bochechas.

\- Bom dia. - sorri, extremamente tímida, segurava as alças da mochila enquanto parava a sua frente.

Agora começava o meu martírio, eu o beijava primeiro ou ele me beijava...

Não consegui terminar a minha linha indecisa de raciocínio desesperador, pois Sasuke havia sido rápido o bastante de se aproximar mais de mim, suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto. Apenas fechei os meus olhos e esperei para que as nossas bocas se tocassem, e assim aconteceu. O pressionar de lábios começou a se movimentar, entreabrindo lentamente a minha boca e começar aquele beijo lento e calmo, mas o suficiente para me deixar fora de órbita. Minhas mãos ainda continuavam segurando as alças da mochila, agora com mais força enquanto eu me sentia nervosa e amada ao mesmo tempo. O vento gelado que batia em minha pele, só deixava aquele momento mais perfeitamente romântico.

\- Eu senti saudades. - Sasuke murmurou baixinho, os lábios roçando os meus e terminando em selinhos.

Suas mãos deixou o meu rosto e parou em meus ombros, desceu por minhas costas e enlaçou a minha cintura, colando nossos corpos. Apertei meus olhos com mais força, sentindo a minha respiração falhar.

\- Vamos chegar atrasados se continuarmos assim. - disse entre os beijos, e sem gaguejar.

Sasuke sorriu com as nossas bocas coladas e afastou-se de mim, dando um passo para trás. Abri os olhos e enxerguei seu rosto, ele passava a língua nos lábios pouco vermelho. Fiz o possível para que as minhas pernas bambas não vacilassem e eu caísse. Ele era... _lindo._

\- Está bonita. - ele me elogiou, virando seu corpo para trás e pegando o capacete reserva e estendeu para mim.

\- Acho que você deveria usar mais vezes os seus óculos. - respondi, pegando o capacete de suas mãos e o coloquei na cabeça, tentando ocultar um pouco o vermelho do meu rosto. Ergui meus olhos e Sasuke estava parado, me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - O que foi?

Ele apenas soltou uma risada nasal, balançando a cabeça para os lados, pegou o seu capacete e o colocou na cabeça. Esperei que ele subisse na motocicleta, e usei seus ombros como apoio e subi na garupa. Sasuke não disse mais nada, apenas girou o guidão e deu a partida, saindo da minha rua vazia com casas de arquiteturas simples.

Não demorou para que chegássemos na escola. Sasuke entrou na área aberta do estacionamento, e estacionou a motocicleta numa vaga mais afastada da saída. Desci primeiro da moto, tomando cuidado com a minha saia, e tirei o capacete, passando automaticamente a mão no cabelo, colocando alguns fios no lugar. Passei os olhos ao redor daquela área e vi algumas pessoas ali, e todas elas estavam com a atenção focada na gente, especialmente em mim. Desviei os olhos para frente, sentindo um pouco incomodada, e observei Sasuke já de pé, terminando de tirar o capacete e arrumando a mochila nas costas. Seus olhos focaram em mim e o maldito sorriso de lado apareceu em sua boca, seu rosto aproximou-se do meu, fazendo-me automaticamente inclinar o meu corpo para trás. Seu cenho franziu.

\- O que foi? - ele perguntou, parado em minha frente.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados e estiquei o capacete para ele com as duas mãos.

\- Ah, nada... é que... aqui não.

\- Por que não? - ele quis saber, pegando o capacete de minhas mãos.

Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes e os desviei para o chão, sentindo-me estúpida.

\- Estão todos nos olhando. - minha voz saiu baixinha.

Sasuke agora pareceu alheio a situação e observou a sua volta, para depois sua atenção focar em mim.

\- Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado, você é minha namorada, certo?

Ergui meus olhos para ele, e senti que minhas bochechas coravam novamente, balancei a cabeça para os lados.

\- Eu não gosto... eu não...

\- Tudo bem - ele me interrompeu. -, não vou forçar a barra. - em seguida agarrou a minha mão. - Vamos.

Agradeci internamente por Sasuke respeitar a minha limitação de constrangimento. Ele me guiou para fora daquela área, passando por aquelas pessoas que cochichavam baixinho entre si, sobre a minha existência.

Eu havia sido notada.

Entramos na escola, o movimento era maior ali dentro do que lá fora. Andamos pelos corredores cheios e de mãos dadas, e não era preciso dizer que fomos o centro das atenções. Eu mantive a minha cabeça baixa o tempo todo, incomodada o suficiente com aquela atenção redobrada em mim.

Passei a minha vida toda sendo ignorada por todos, a minha presença era como se fosse um fantasma, e agora, a camada de invisibilidade havia sido quebrada. Todos agora me enxergavam, todos agora se perguntavam quem eu era, e tudo isso por que eu estava ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Quando cheguei a porta da minha sala eu não fiz cerimônias em ficar ali com ele, eu queria desesperadamente voltar a ser a insignificante que eu era antes, só para sair da mira hostis daquelas pessoas.

Assim quando entrei na sala, fui direto para a minha carteira, lá nos fundos, e mantive a cabeça baixa até o professor chegar. E mesmo com o falatório alto daquela sala, eu pude escutar algumas piadinhas maldosas contra a minha pessoa.

E o dia só estava começando.

\- Eu soube que o Uchiha está namorando.

\- Também fiquei sabendo, e ouvi dizer que a garota não é essas coisas.

\- Você já viu ela?

\- Não, mas falaram que ela é aluna nova, pois era a primeira vez que a viram no colégio.

Eram esses os murmúrios que eu escutava quando eu passava por aquele corredor cheio de alunos. O sinal do intervalo havia tocado fazia uns cinco minutos, e eu havia saído da sala para ir ao banheiro uns três minutos antes do sinal tocar. Não estava mais suportado as pessoas cochichando sobre mim e soltando risadinhas debochada sobre a minha aparência. Eu estava odiando aquilo.

Virei outro corredor, esse dava para a biblioteca e seria ali que eu iria me refugiar até o intervalo acabar. O corredor até que estava vazio a não ser por um grupinho de garotas que estavam paradas ali conversando, e uma delas me notou. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e tentei passar despercebida, mas isso não havia dado certo.

\- É aquela lá!

\- Aquela de cabelo esquisito?

\- Ela mesma.

\- Não acredito que ela seja a garota do Uchiha.

\- Também não estou acreditando que o Uchiha achou alguma coisa de interessante nela.

\- Ela é tão sem sal, tão cretina, tão _Awr..._

\- Ela deve estar o chantageado, só pode.

\- Ou ele deve estar fazendo uma aposta com os amigos de que pegava a baranga.

Os comentários eram maldosos, e doía muito ouvi-los. E doía mais por que eu sabia que elas tinham razão no que diziam. Eu era simplesmente insignificante, não adiantava tentar ser algo que eu não era, pois, a sociedade iria me fazer lembrar de que eu não era ninguém. Namorar Sasuke havia causado um distúrbio social na escola, eles viam o nosso relacionamento como um apocalipse zumbir.

\- Sakura!

Parei os meus passos e olhei para trás, vi Ino e Hinata correndo em minha direção e automaticamente meus olhos foram até o grupinho de garotas que olhavam debochadas para mim, como se fossem superiores. E ela eram.

Dei as costas e voltei a caminhar, agora com os passos lentos, sentindo meu nariz queimar e a visão começando a ficar embaçada. Logo as meninas me alcançaram.

\- Ei, estávamos te procurando, você não estava na sala. - disse Ino ficando ao meu lado direito.

\- Eu fui ao banheiro. - minha voz soou baixinha, eu estava tentando controlar o máximo as minhas emoções para não chorar ali, e dar mais motivos para aquelas garotas me acharem uma piada.

\- Mas o banheiro é para o outro lado, aqui é o corredor que dá para a biblioteca. - respondeu Hinata, segurando o meu braço esquerdo e me fazendo parar.

Fitei seus olhos cinzas que parecia preocupados.

\- Eu estava indo para lá.

\- O que vocês estão olhando, em? - a voz escandalosa de Ino pegou tanto eu quanto Hinata desprevenida, encarava aquele grupo de garotas que falavam mal de mim. - Sim - ela segurou o meu braço e me puxou para frente, me exibindo, meus olhos arregalaram e eu quis morrer ali. -, essa é Sakura Haruno, a _oficial_ e _única_ de Sasuke Uchiha. Então meu amor, parem de recalque e deixe ela em paz, suas carniceiras!

\- Ino! - murmurou Hinata, eu estava em estado de choque, não conseguia reagir.

As garotas apenas reviraram os olhos e empinaram o nariz antes de sair daquele corredor.

\- Vão embora mesmo, suas idiotas, e o meu cabelo é loiro original!

\- O Ino, tudo bem você querer defender a Sakura, mas o que o seu cabelo tem a ver com isso? - questionou Hinata, franzindo o cenho.

\- É só um toque para sairmos por cima. - em seguida virou meu corpo para sua frente e me fitou. - Você está bem? Olha, não liga para essas idiotas não, é tudo recalque.

Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando controlar aquela onda de negatividade depressiva que eu sentia, e voltei a abri-los novamente.

\- Obrigada... por me defender. - eu já sentia os meus olhos lacrimejando, o que Ino e Hinata fizeram, nenhuma pessoa havia feito por mim, tirando minha mãe e Sasuke. Elas me defenderam.

Hinata segurou os meus ombros, sorrindo.

\- Amigas são para essas coisas.

\- Vocês são as melhores.

\- Sabemos disso. - respondeu Ino, piscando para mim. - A amizade verdadeira dura na alegria e na tristeza, na fofoca e no recalque, sem deixar que a intriga nos separe.

Não pude deixar de rir com aquela filosofia de vida de Ino, ela era engraçada.

\- Olha só, tiramos um sorriso dela! - disse Hinata, apertando as minhas bochechas.

\- Agora que você está melhor, vamos para o banheiro.

\- Mas eu acabei de sair de lá. - eu disse, enquanto eu era arrastada por aquelas duas.

\- É, mas lá que acontece o confessionário, e a senhorita tem muito o que dizer sobre o seu encontro com o Sasuke.

\- Mas...

\- Sem, mas, Sakura. - ela me interrompeu. - Temos que ser rápidas, por que o Sasuke também está te procurando.

\- Escuta a Ino, Sakura, ela tem razão. - terminou Hinata, puxando o meu braço esquerdo para frente, enquanto Ino puxava o direito.

Não tinha como contestar quando aquelas duas resolviam se unir contra mim. Elas me puxaram, voltando todo caminho que percorri de volta para o banheiro. Quando entramos lá dentro, Hinata me soltou e foi verificar todas as cabines para ver se não havia ninguém, enquanto Ino trancava a porta do banheiro. Em seguida fui encurralada por aquelas duas, que me olhavam curiosas.

\- Agora conta como foi que o Sasuke te pediu em namoro?! - começou Ino, os olhos azuis brilhando. - Ele estava comentando algo assim com o Sai, e eu pude escutar...

\- E ela acabou gritando para a sala toda, e assim a fofoca se espalhou. - terminou Hinata, interrompendo Ino, que a fitou.

\- Ei, também não é assim, eu não gritei.

Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

\- Se aquilo não foi gritar, então foi o quê?

\- Ah, eu só me precipitei um pouquinho... - Hinata apertou os olhos e Ino abaixou os ombros. - Tá, eu gritei um pouquinho... qual é Hinata, eu fiquei surpresa, Sasuke disse que estava namorando com a Sakura, você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

\- Que agisse pacificamente.

\- _Aff_ , você também ficou surpresa. - acusou Ino, apontando o dedo para ela.

\- Você devia ver era a cara maligna que o Sasuke fez para você.

\- Ele ficou bravo? - o rosto de Ino se contorceu numa careta, elas estavam falando de mim como se eu não estivesse presente ali.

\- Acho que se você fosse um garoto ele teria quebrado a sua cara.

\- Ah, também não é para tanto, isso poderia ter sido evitado se a Sakura atendesse as minhas ligações no domingo.

\- Você me ligou ontem? - a minha voz pareceu fazer aquelas duas voltarem a me notar.

Ino me fitou.

\- Sim, três vezes à noite, e só dava ocupado.

\- Ah, eu não vi. - deveria ter sido na hora em que eu estava falando com o Sasuke.

\- Bom, mas conta, como foi o encontro? Onde ele te levou? Como ele te pediu em namoro? - Ino me metralhou de perguntas, ela se parecia com a minha mãe quando o assunto era especular a minha vida, mas a única diferença entre elas, era que com Ino era menos constrangedor de falar as coisas do que com a minha mãe.

\- Conta Sakura, também estou curiosa.

Hinata também estava no mesmo patamar que Ino quando o assunto era fofoca. Suspirei, tomando coragem para começar a responder, elas não iriam me deixar escapar.

\- O Sasuke me levou ao cinema...

\- Que filme vocês viram? - Ino me interrompeu.

\- Ai Ino, sério mesmo que você quer saber? - questionou Hinata para a outra.

\- Claro, o filme marca a qualidade de um encontro, quanto mais romântico for, melhor. - explicou e Hinata revirou os olhos, e Ino me fitou. - Que filme vocês viram?

Eu não sabia que um filme marcava a qualidade de um encontro, Sasuke e eu não havíamos visto um filme de romance, e sim um de ação, e eu gostei bastante dele e pelo jeito animado que Sasuke estava, ele também havia gostado. Então o encontro foi bom, certo?

\- Velozes e Furiosos 8.

\- Eca. - as duas disseram em uníssonos, o rosto se contorcendo numa careta.

\- O Sasuke fez você ver aquele filme horroroso? - questionou Ino, incrédula. - Poderia ter escolhido um filme legal, poxa, era o primeiro encontro de vocês!

\- Pior filme, Sasuke mandou mal. - disse Hinata, ainda com os braços cruzados e assentindo com a cabeça, concordando com Ino.

\- Fui eu que escolhi o filme. - confirmei, e as duas me olharam surpresa. - Eu gosto da saga.

\- Isso é sério? - perguntou Ino, a expressão ainda numa careta, ela não se conformava de termos visto um filme de ação.

\- Ai, deixa ela Ino. - Hinata deu um basta. - Conta, Sakura e depois?

\- Nós comemos no MC Donald's e depois ele me levou ao parque Shinjuku.

\- Ao parque Shinjuku? - novamente as duas disseram em uníssonos, o rosto agora surpreso.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, e fiquei surpresa comigo mesma por estar a vontade em me abrir com elas, dizer as coisas que eu havia feito no sábado. Eu estava gostando de contar e ver as reações engraçadas delas.

\- Uau! - Hinata deu um passo para trás, a boca aberta. - Aquele parque é o lugar mais lindo de Tóquio. Eu vi o parque na televisão na semana passada, o lugar está lindo com aquelas árvores amareladas e alaranjadas.

\- Não imaginava que o Sasuke pudesse ser tão romântico. - murmurou Ino, fitando algo no chão, mas logo o seus olhos azuis focaram em mim. - Como ele te pediu em namoro? Em que lugar do parque especificamente ele fez isso? Sabe, isso conta muito para decretar um lugar especial.

Novamente Ino havia me enchido de perguntas e agora não estava tão animada em contar aqueles detalhes, eu sentia que meu rosto começava a corar quando as cenas daquele dia invadiam a minha memória.

\- Foi de frente para o lago. - minha voz soou baixinha, minhas bochechas queimavam, e as duas estavam quietinhas com os olhos presos com toda atenção em mim. - Ele disse que gostava de mim... e... e disse que queria namorar comigo.

Hinata arregalou mais os olhos e começou a dar pulinhos, o sorriso se abrindo na boca e as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto.

\- _Kawaii,_ isso é tão romântico!

\- O Sai poderia ter feito o mesmo quando me pediu em namoro. - Ino fez biquinho enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Só para você ficar ciente, dona Ino - Hinata havia parado com o seu Ataque de Fofurisse Aguda e pontou o dedo para ela. -, foi você que pediu o Sai em namoro.

\- Mas eu não aguentei aquela ansiedade de saber que ele gostava de mim e eu gostava dele, alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo. - ela se defendeu.

\- Então não reclama.

Ino bufou contrariada, e seus olhos foram até mim e pararam na minha mão, o cenho franziu.

\- E esse anel? - ela havia notado, admirava que a minha mãe não havia notado também.

\- Ah, o Sasuke me deu no sábado...

\- Um anel de compromisso? - ela puxou a minha mão e observou o anel mais perto. - É de plástico.

\- Isso não importa. - puxei a minha mão de volta, e ela me olhou erguendo os ombros para cima.

\- A Sakura tem razão, o que importa é o significado que esse anel representa. - disse Hinata em minha defesa. - E isso consta que o Sasuke está realmente apaixonado por ela.

\- Será que ele é daquele tipo de namorado que usa camiseta iguais? - questionou Ino, aleatoriamente.

\- Se ele deu um anel para ela, acho que sim. - Hinata confirmou, sábia.

\- Agora parando para pensar, o Sasuke estava usando um anel igual a esse hoje.

\- _Kawaii!_ \- novamente Hinata deu aqueles gritinhos histéricos, as mãos em cada lado do rosto e os olhos saindo estrelinhas.

Eu apenas observava as teorias e ataques apaixonados delas diante da minha vida amorosa. Eu não sabia nada sobre relacionamento, só o básico que eu havia aprendido lendo os meus livros de romance, mas eu tinha consciência de que a vida real não era um livro, as coisas não eram tão simples.

Ino aproximou-se de mim, colocou o seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e me puxou para um canto afastado de Hinata, que ainda estava tendo as crises de Fofurisse Sonhadora.

\- Agora só entre a gente, Sakura, o Sasuke beija bem, né?

\- Ino! - afastei-me dela, dando vários passos para trás, os olhos arregalados.

Não consegui evitar que minhas bochechas tomasse uma coloração absurda de vermelho, meu coração acelerou mais e já sentia os efeitos do meu nervosismo. Ino não tinha vergonha em falar de seus assuntos íntimos, ela detalhava cada parte que ela fazia com Sai com tanta naturalidade que eu ficava abismada. Ela não havia se acostumado de que eu não era igual a ela, eu não conseguia ser tão aberta e despojada.

\- O que foi? Foi só uma pergunta, e a resposta é simples; sim ou não?

Ela realmente não havia se acostumado com a minha personalidade fechada.

Mas para a minha sorte, começaram a bater na porta e vozes soavam lá fora. Não pensei duas vezes e corri até ela e a destranquei e a abri, dando de cara com duas garotas que estavam com o cenho franzido e resmungavam irritadas algo que não entendi. Elas passaram por mim, ignoraram Ino e Hinata e entraram nas cabines.

\- Acho que o nosso tempo aqui acabou. - disse Hinata, vindo em minha direção. - Vamos descer, porque a minha barriga está pedindo um sanduiche bem grande e suculento.

\- Você só sabe pensar em comida, Hinata. - reclamou Ino aproximando-se da gente, e saímos do banheiro.

\- Não penso só em comida. Também penso em dormir, escutar BTS, jogar no celular, festas no final de semana que vou ir, e a sobremesa que tem na minha geladeira. - ela sorriu, e Ino revirou os olhos.

Acabei esquecendo de me refugiar na biblioteca e desci para intervalo com as meninas, mas claro que me arrependi de não ter ficado com a primeira opção quando sentia os olhares queimando as minhas costas. Eu só queria que aquelas ondas de fofocas acabassem logo.

Acabamos encontrando Sasuke, ele estava sentado com os meninos no mesmo lugar onde passamos os intervalos, estava com a cara fechada, mas logo amenizou quando chegamos. Sentei-me com as meninas e fiquei de frente para ele. Sorri tímida e recebi seu meio sorriso charmoso e uma piscada de olho como resposta.

O assunto da mesa foi o novo casal da escola e o rebuliço que aquilo estava causando. Escutei várias piadas idiotas de Naruto zoando o Sasuke, e ri da maioria delas, ganhando um olhar mortal dele. Ali no meio dos meus novos amigos me fez bem, ajudou para afastar aquela onda de negatividade que sentia a alguns minutos atrás, eu pude esquecer um pouco os problemas que começavam a surgir.

Não demorou para que o sinal do término do intervalo soasse, e juntos fomos para a sala de aula, e Sasuke segurou a minha mão o tempo todo e respeitou a minha decisão de sem demonstração em público.

Os últimos tempos de aula até que passou rápido, diante daquele pequeno e irritante detalhe de que eu havia sido notada, e que agora era conhecida como _A Garota do Uchiha._ Claro que qualquer garota no meu lugar ficaria honrada e pularia de alegria diante daquele título, e confesso que me sentia especial em ser a única para Sasuke, mas às consequências disso tudo não eram nada legais. As pessoas eram cruéis, e eu estava sendo pisoteada por cada uma delas, principalmente as meninas que deveriam ter alguma paixão secreta pelo meu namorado.

Quando o sinal do término das aulas tocou, foi o momento mais feliz daquele dia e agradeci internamente por me ver livre daquela escola. O dia havia sido cansativo.

Arrumei as minhas coisas na mochila e saí da sala. Sasuke me esperava lá fora, conversava com Neji e Naruto, mas logo se despediu dos amigos e veio até mim, trazendo os dois capacetes na mão.

\- Você trabalha hoje, né? - ele perguntou, enquanto andávamos com passos rápidos por aquele corredor cheio.

\- Sim.

O assunto morreu ali, e o silêncio percorreu entre a gente até o estacionamento, mas eu não liguei, a minha mente estava longe, em tudo que havia acontecido hoje. Questionei-me se o meu namoro com Sasuke valia mesmo a pena. Eu sabia que uma hora eu não iria mais suportar todos apontando o dedo para mim, eu sabia que eu iria surtar. A situação estava começando a se repetir, como aconteceu na outra escola, mas de um jeito diferente, pois Sasuke não tinha culpa de nada, e sim eu, por ser essa pessoa estranha que estava no mesmo nível de uma bactéria.

Aquilo me machucava muito.

\- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? - a voz de Sasuke me tirou dos meus devaneios, nós estávamos de frente a sua moto.

\- Não - balancei a cabeça para os lados, ele não precisava saber do que se passava ao redor de mim. -, não aconteceu nada... por quê?

\- Por que você está quieta. - seus olhos negros estavam atentos a cada movimento meu. Minhas sobrancelhas ergueram-se para cima, e arranquei um sorriso dele. - Está mais quieta que o normal.

Suspirei, cansada, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. Peguei o capacete de sua mão.

\- Não aconteceu nada. - sorri forçado, colocando o capacete na cabeça. - Não se preocupe.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e não questionou mais, colocou seu capacete e subiu na moto. E novamente eu me pegava em devaneios o caminho todo até o meu trabalho. Questionei-me novamente se valia a pena passar por constrangimentos e humilhações das pessoas para ficar com Sasuke. Se valia a pena desprender de vez do meu mundinho de invisibilidade e insignificância para seguir numa história romântica, típico de clichê adolescente. Sasuke havia demonstrado em vários momentos que gostava de mim de verdade, mas eu não sabia até quando o seu gostar iria durar. Até quando ele iria aguentar ter seu nome rolando na boca do povo e suportar os cochichos sobre ter me escolhido como namorada. Uma hora ele iria se cansar de tudo isso, e eu iria ser descartada.

Voltei ao mundo real quando a moto parou um pouco antes da porta de entrada da loja da dona Chiyo. Usei seus ombros para descer dela, percebendo a calçada movimentada daquela rua.

\- Obrigada por me trazer. - disse, entregando o capacete, ele tirou o dele para me olhar melhor.

\- Tem certeza que você está legal? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Dei um passo para trás, e sorri nervosa, abaixando as sobrancelhas.

\- Tenho. - segurei a alça da mochila, e ele agarrou a minha outra mão e me puxou para perto.

\- Ei! - questionei, jogando meu corpo para trás quando ele aproximava seu rosto do meu.

\- Sakura. - ele resmungou, me puxando novamente, agora com mais força e conseguiu capturar os meus lábios.

Eu não fechei os olhos, e vi quando ele tampava o nosso beijo com o capacete para que ninguém visse, e não consegui evitar que o sorriso se abrisse contra sua boca, me afastei novamente.

\- Você é um idiota! - me fingi de brava, mas eu estava radiante por dentro, por sua atitude fofa de deixar o nosso beijo mais privado.

Ele sorriu, mostrava todos os dentes, fazendo a covinha se destacar em sua bochecha.

\- Não resisti. - levantou o capacete para eu poder ver. - Olha, usei o capacete para ninguém ver.

Virei o rosto para o lado, sentindo as minhas bochechas quentes.

Ele suspirou.

\- Você sai às sete da noite, não é? - assenti. - Então às sete eu passo para te buscar.

Virei o meu rosto e o fitei.

\- Não precisa você vir me buscar, não quero que isso se torne uma obrigação. - mesmo que eu fingisse ainda está irritada, a minha voz havia denunciado tudo.

\- E quem disse que buscar a minha namorada é uma obrigação? - Sasuke conseguiu novamente me desestabilizar. Sorriu de canto e colocou o capacete. - Mais tarde nos vemos.

Ele piscou para mim antes de girar o guidão, dando partida e indo embora.

Ele havia decretado novamente a palavra final.

O movimento na loja de doces até que estava tranquilo diante das semanas anteriores, mas em compensação, a senhora Chiyo estava bem ranzinza e tudo por que os fornecedores atrasaram na entrega de alguns ingredientes que estavam faltando para o preparo de alguns doces. E eram os mais populares da loja, os que mais saía.

Tenten parecia que estava no mundo da lua, suspirava sorridente pelos cantos, estava mais distraída e recebia broncas da senhora Chiyo a cada vinte minutos. E tudo isso por que seu encontro com o garoto do metrô havia sido perfeito, como ela disse. Ela contou, quando estávamos arrumando o estoque, que eles haviam ido a um restaurante almoçar, passearam numa praça pública e tomaram sorvete. Ela também disse que ele ficou de ligar para ela e marcar outro encontro.

No final daquela tarde, eu fiquei no caixa e atendendo os clientes ao mesmo tempo, Tenten estava na cozinha ajudando a senhora Chiyo com os bolos. Havia dado um pouco mais de movimento, mas não havia sido nada de estressante, mas mesmo assim me ajudou a esquecer os problemas de hoje mais cedo.

Quando terminei de atender o último cliente no caixa, suspirei cansada, e meus olhos focaram no garoto de cabelos ruivos que andava pelos corredores, olhando as prateleiras de vidro, procurando algo entre os doces empacotados que haviam ali.

Saí detrás do balcão e caminhei até ele, arrancando toda a simpatia que eu possuía e fui atendê-lo.

\- Eu posso ajudar? - perguntei, assim quando parei ao seu lado.

O garoto ergueu os olhos verdes contornados de lápis preto para mim, ele não tinha sobrancelhas.

\- Eu estou procurando aquele doce _monaka_ , eu não estou encontrando.

\- Ah... - cocei o meu pulso direito. - Sinto muito, mas esse doce está em falta.

\- Mas não tem nenhum no estoque de vocês não? - ele insistiu, parecia impaciente.

Apenas balancei a cabeça para os lados, negando.

\- Não... ahn, os fornecedores atrasaram nas encomendas de _mochi,_ e a senhora Chiyo não produziu nenhum doce monaka essa semana. Sinto muito.

O garoto ruivo bufou, extremamente insatisfeito. Eu reparei em suas roupas, usava uma camiseta preta com uma estampa de uma banda de Heavy Metal, braceletes de couro nos pulsos, jeans escuro e rasgado, e converse de xadrez nos pés. Um rockeiro de verdade.

Ele deu as costas e seguiu com passos pesados em direção a saída, mas o meu instinto de vendedora falou mais alto.

\- Temos outros tipos de doces...

\- Eu não quero. - sua voz soou extremamente grosseira, cortando a minha, mas logo em seguida ele parou no meio do caminho, seus ombros relaxaram e virou o seu corpo para trás e me olhou. - Olha, me desculpa, tá!? - ele deu um passo para frente, gesticulando com a mão. - É que o doce não para mim, é para a minha irmã... ela sofreu um acidente semana passa e eu vou visitá-la hoje e queria levar o doce preferido dela como pedido de desculpas por eu ter sido um babaca.

\- Entendo. - mordi o lábio e fitei algo invisível no chão, mas logo uma ideia me veio a cabeça. - Mas se você quiser temos o doce da casa, _Ichigo Daifuku,_ significa boa sorte. Acho que seria uma boa você presenteá-la com ele, pois além de se desculpar com ela, você estaria desejando boa sorte para ela sair logo do hospital.

Observei atentamente, e vi que ele ficou pensativo diante da minha ideia.

\- Ichigo Daifuku? Esse doce é bom mesmo?

\- Sim, um dos melhores daqui. - sorri, colocando para fora toda a minha simpatia e a minha lábia de vendedora.

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, e aquilo me deixou pouco incomodada, desviei meus olhos para o lado, para disfarçar.

\- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu. - Você me convenceu.

Não pude deixar de me sentir animada, e o guiei até o balcão de vidro e o apresentei as especiarias.

\- Nós temos só três sabores, o branco é só de arroz, o verde é com essência de chá verde, e o rosa-claro é com essência de morango.

\- E qual você me sugere? - ele perguntou, os olhos nos doces da vitrine do balcão desviaram para mim.

\- Ah, todos os três são muito bons.

O canto de sua boca ergueu-se minimamente para cima, e desviou os olhos para a vitrine de doces e depois para mim novamente.

\- Então eu quero o que tem a cor de seus cabelos.

Não consegui ocultar o rubor em minhas bochechas do quanto fiquei surpresa com o seu comentário, e isso contribuiu para que eu perdesse um pouco da minha coordenação motora e me atrapalhasse na hora de pegar o doce e embrulhá-lo na sacola de papel personalizado da loja.

\- Aqui. - coloquei seu pedido em cima do balcão, e não consegui olhar para sua cara.

Ele me pagou e pegou o embrulho.

\- Obrigado, você foi muito gentil.

\- E-eu que agradeço por preferir a nossa loja - eu odiei ter gaguejado. -, e volte sempre.

\- Eu voltarei, garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. - ele piscou para mim, antes de dar as costas e sair da loja, me deixando sem reação.

 _O que havia sido aquilo?_

\- "Eu voltarei, garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa". Uau que cantada, em. - a voz de Tenten soando ao meu lado me fez dar um pulo para trás, de susto.

\- Que susto Tenten. - olhei para ela, que sorria marota.

\- O que foi? Muito gato aquele garoto, e parece que ele ficou afim de você.

Saí de perto dela, sentindo meu coração batendo forte pelo susto e pelo nervoso daquela situação constrangedora.

\- Para de falar bobagens, Tenten, isso não tem graça. - me defendi, mas minha voz alterada denunciava o quanto eu estava tensa. - Ele só estava agradecido por ter encontrado um doce para levar para irmã que está no hospital.

\- Uhum. - ela prendia uma risada e se aproximou de mim. - Sabia que você fica fofa quando está coradinha?

Meus olhos arregalaram e me afastei dela novamente, indo em direção a cozinha.

\- Vou ver se a dona Chiyo precisa de ajuda.

Deixei Tenten sozinha, mas eu escutei suas risadas ecoando por toda a loja. Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

Depois de uma manhã estressante na escola, e uma tarde cheia no trabalho, finalmente chegou a hora de ir embora. Eu queria simplesmente chegar em casa e me jogar na minha cama e dormir por pelo menos seis meses.

\- Ai, eu não via a hora de chegar o fim do expediente. Eu estou morta e ainda tenho um trabalho de matemática para entregar amanhã. - resmungou Tenten, tirando o avental e o colocando dentro de seu armário.

\- Pense que amanhã é a nossa folga. - tentei animá-la, enquanto colocava o meu suéter e pegava a minha mochila, colocando-a nas costas.

\- Sim eu penso, mas bem que a dona Chiyo poderia colocar mais alguém para nos ajudar, para pelo menos arrumar os estoques. Aquelas caixas são pesadas.

\- Talvez se falarmos com ela, quem sabe.

Saímos daquela salinha de funcionários e passamos pela cozinha onde a senhora Chiyo terminava de guardar algumas vasilhas.

\- Até quarta-feira, senhora Chiyo. - despediu Tenten, saindo a minha frente da cozinha.

\- Tenha um boa noite, senhora Chiyo.

\- Tchau, meninas, e obrigada pelo dia de hoje.

Saímos da loja, e a friagem daquela noite fez encolher-me dentro do suéter da escola.

\- Nossa, que frio. - tremeu Tenten.

\- Esfriou bastante mesmo.

Virei meu rosto para o lado e vi Sasuke encostado com as costas na parede e de braços cruzados, fitando algo invisível no chão.

\- Aquele não é o seu amigo que pilota aquela moto irada? - a voz de Tenten soou alta suficiente para atrair a atenção de Sasuke para nós.

\- Eu tenho que ir. - murmurei, observando-o desencostar suas costas da parede, me esperando se aproximar.

\- Até quarta então. - ela se despediu, dando as costas e seguindo o caminho oposto do meu.

\- Até.

Aproximei-me de Sasuke, sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de mim, fazendo as borboletas ficarem mais agitadas no estômago.

\- Oi.

\- Oi. - ele respondeu, estendendo o capacete para mim.

\- Estava muito tempo me esperando?

\- Não, cheguei quase agora.

\- Ah.

Não deixei de reparar que os seus cabelos estavam úmidos e bagunçados, estava com um casaco de moletom fechado todo preto e sem estampas, jeans claro e justo, e tênis converse nos pés.

\- Quer ir a algum lugar?

\- Não. - balancei minha cabeça para os lados. - Eu estou muito cansada.

\- Tudo bem. - ele colocou o capacete, e me senti mal quando vi a sua expressão mudar com a minha resposta negativa.

\- Mas amanhã eu estou livre.

Ele me fitou, e um sorriso abriu no canto de sua boca, me senti melhor por animá-lo novamente.

Subimos na motocicleta e logo ele deu a partida, passando por aquelas ruas movimentadas e iluminadas de Konoha. Minhas mãos agarravam forte a sua cintura, sentindo um pouco do calor de seu corpo que ultrapassava o casaco, enquanto ao mesmo tempo minhas mãos congelavam com a friagem daquela noite por causa da velocidade em que estávamos.

A viagem não demorou muito e a moto entrou na minha rua iluminada pelos postes, mas estava deserta por causa do frio. A motocicleta parou de frente a minha casa que estava com as luzes acesas, minha mãe já havia chegado.

Desci da moto e Sasuke desceu em seguida, retirando o capacete e eu fiz o mesmo.

\- Obrigada de novo.

\- Você não precisa agradecer. - segurou a minha mão, me puxando para perto de si, seus olhos negros me fitavam intensos. Prendi a respiração. - Eu não imaginei que seria tão difícil passar mais tempo com você. Se não é a Ino e a Hinata te roubando de mim, é o seu trabalho tomando o seu tempo. Você está sempre me escapando.

\- Me desculpe. - sussurrei, sentindo seus lábios roçando os meus, mas não perdemos o contato visual, eu me sentia hipnotizada por seus olhos negros.

Ele sorriu contra a minha boca, e fechei os meus olhos quando ele me beijou lento, mas durou pouco.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, só que... eu quero passar mais tempo com você.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, sentindo a minha respiração descompassada, minhas mãos espalmadas em seu peito.

\- Mas amanhã não tenho nada para fazer... - pausei no meio da frase, a voz soando baixinha, mordi o lábio rapidamente. - Podemos... err... tomar um sorvete.

Sasuke soltou uma risada nasal, colou a sua testa na minha, suas mãos em minha cintura e meu coração bateu mais rápido com isso.

\- Acho que isso não cairia muito bem nesse tempo frio.

Meus olhos arregalaram de leve e tentei afastar-me dele, dando um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça para os lados, totalmente destrambelhada.

\- Você... você tem razão. Me desculpe, eu disse besteiras.

\- Ei. - ele me puxou novamente pela mão e colou os nossos corpos. - Não precisa ficar nervosa. - ele sorria descontraído, a sobrancelha meio que unidas. - Mas irei pensar num lugar mais aconchegante para irmos amanhã, tá legal?

Assenti positivamente com a cabeça, agradecendo por ele sempre dar um jeito de me fazer parecer menos tola. E novamente senti o gosto de sua boca e desta vez, ele havia me beijado de verdade e com muito mais fervor. Seus lábios se movimentavam rápidos, sugando os meus, e fiz o possível para dar o meu melhor, e acho que estava ficando boa nesse lance de beijar.

Suas mãos subiram por minhas costas, passaram por meus ombros e pousaram em cada lado do meu rosto, enquanto finalizamos aquele beijo com alguns selinhos demorados até nos separarmos.

Minha respiração estava descompassada, meu coração parecia que iria explodir e minhas mãos agarravam com força o seu casaco. Abri os meus olhos encontrando os seus me fitando, e sua mão começou a se mover em meu rosto, acariciando-me.

\- Eu soube o que andam dizendo da gente pela escola. - ele começou, me pegando de surpresa. - E eu só queria pedir para que você não desse bola para esses imbecis. Ninguém sabe nada da minha vida, ninguém sabe o que eu sinto.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, enquanto aquele sentimento se rejeição voltava a me deixar mais insegura de que não iria conseguir ignorar todos me apontando.

\- Eu sinto muito por você passar por tudo isso...

\- Eu não quero que você sinta. - ele me interrompeu, assustando-me com seu tom rude. Sua mão que acariciava meu rosto agora o segurava firme, e me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. - Sakura, escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer, eu não quero que você se sinta culpada de alguma coisa, por que você não tem culpa de nada. Eu não gosto quando você se põe inferior as outras pessoas. Eu não gosto de vê-la triste pelos cantos por causa desses abutres. Eu só quero você Sakura, só você, e o resto não me importa. E muito menos preciso usar os meus óculos mais vezes para enxergar a garota incrível que você é.

Eu sentia os meus lábios tremendo e a minha visão estava completamente embaçada, e foi num ato impulsivo que o abracei forte pela cintura, afundando o meu rosto em seu peito, deixando escapar as primeiras lágrimas que prendi o dia inteiro, e me confortando com o seu cheiro único amadeirado que eu adorava. As palavras de Sasuke havia me tocado profundamente, ele me fazia sentir protegida contra tudo. Ele me fazia ver as coisas de modo diferente e parecer tudo mais fácil. Eu não sabia se o nosso namoro iria dar mesmo certo, mas eu iria tentar fazer dar certo. Pois eu me sentia pela primeira vez naquele dia, confortável.

\- Eu... gosto de... você.

A minha voz saiu estranha e abafada devido ao choro e meu rosto está escondido em seu peito, mas eu consegui expressar um pouco do que eu sentia naquele momento.

Os braços de Sasuke me rodearam, me apertando naquele abraço, seu rosto se afundou em meu pescoço.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Sakura, eu gosto muito. - ele confessou mais uma vez. - E odeio vê-la se rebaixar assim, como se não fosse nada.

\- Eu sou uma idiota.

Ele pôs as mãos em meus ombros e me afastou um pouco e me fitou, seus polegares secaram as minhas lágrimas.

\- Tem razão, você é uma _idiota._ \- meus olhos arregalaram, sua expressão era neutra. - É uma idiota por não perceber o quanto é linda. - sua mão agora acariciava o meu rosto. - Seus olhos verdes me deixam fascinado, seus cabelos rosados me chama atenção, seu jeito tímido e desastrado me deixa louco...

Não deixei ele terminar, tomei a iniciativa e o beijei, e precisei ficar na apontas dos pés para alcançar sua boca. Meus lábios se movimentavam lento contra os seus, e ele deixava eu o conduzi-lo, minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço o puxava para mim. Mas diante daquele momento só nosso, como se tivéssemos dentro de uma bolha invisível, eu não consegui ignorar aquela sensação incômoda de estar sendo espionada. Parei o beijo bruscamente e virei rapidamente o meu rosto para trás. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas consegui ver a cortina da sala se mexer e uma sombra passar por ela rapidamente, se escondendo.

\- O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou, voltei minha atenção para ele e me desprendi de seus braços.

\- Eu tenho que entrar. - dei dois passos para trás, e seu cenho franziu, confuso. Mordi o lábio rapidamente. - Nós estamos sendo monitorados pela minha mãe.

\- Monitorados? - agora ele olhava para a minha casa, as sobrancelhas franzindo mais, e me fitou. - Acho que deve ser sua impressão.

\- Acredite, ela é muito boa em camuflagem.

Ele olhou novamente para a casa e depois suspirou, voltando a me olhar.

\- Tudo bem, eu já vou indo. - ele deu os dois passos para frente, acabando com o pequeno espaço que havia entre a gente e me beijou rápido. - Nos vemos amanhã.

\- Tá.

Ele se afastou, colocando o capacete e subiu na moto. Comecei a me afastar, dando alguns passos para trás e virei meu corpo, caminhando até a porta de casa, mas a voz de Sasuke soou, me chamando:

\- Sakura.

Parei, e virei-me para trás.

\- Hm?

\- Pense naquilo que eu te disse, tá?

Eu só assenti com a cabeça, concordando, mais calma agora. Sasuke sorriu comprimido e acelerou o motor da moto e foi embora.

Abri a porta e entrei em casa sendo recebida com o aconchego quentinho do meu lar. Minha mãe fingia ir até a cozinha, mas parou no meio do caminho e me fitou, sorrido forçado e fingindo surpresa quando me viu.

\- Chegou cedo, filha.

\- Sabia que é feio ficar me espionando por detrás das cortinas? - disse caminhando em direção ao corredor, tirando a minha mochila das costas.

\- Eu te espionando? - parei no meio do caminho e apertei os olhos. Ela jogou as mãos para cima. - Tudo bem, eu me rendo. - suspirei e ela se aproximou. - Ai filha eu não resisti, não aguentei de curiosidade e tive que ver vocês dois namorando. - colocou as mãos nas bochechas. - Vocês são tão bonitinhos.

\- Mãe! - a repreendi, incrédula com sua cara de pau. - Isso é invasão de privacidade!

\- Ah, mas só foi uma olhadinha de nada filha, só para constar se vocês estavam mesmo bem. - Bufei e comecei a caminhar até o meu quarto. - Você vai jantar?

\- Vou, só vou tomar um banho primeiro. - respondi antes de entrar no meu quarto e fechar a porta.

Deixei a minha mochila no chão e me joguei na cama, de cara no colchão. Eu estava cansada, mas mesmo assim eu estava feliz. Sasuke sempre conseguia me impressionar quando eu menos espero. Quando eu penso que tudo está dando errado e penso em desistir, ele aparecia com uma luz, confortando-me com suas certezas e me deixando calma por tê-lo ao meu lado para me proteger contra todos.

Sorri, virando meu corpo, ficando de barriga para cima e escutei meu celular tocar.

Saí da cama e peguei a minha mochila no chão e abri o bolso da frente, pegando o celular, era uma mensagem.

 **E aí, o Sasuke beija bem?**

Eu fiquei olhando aquela mensagem por alguns segundos, não acreditando que ela iria mesmo insistir naquele assunto.

Ino era realmente inacreditável.


	12. Inveja

**Capítulo 12 - Inveja.**

 **A GAROTA DO UCHIHA**

 **Não irei para escola hj.**

 **Me desculpe**.

 **E** ra a terceira vez que eu lia àquela mensagem que Sasuke havia mandado naquela manhã quando eu estava no banheiro. Havia achado pouco estranho, pois havíamos conversado ontem à noite e ele não mencionara nada em faltar à aula hoje. Meus olhos desceram para a mensagem que eu havia mandado para ele como resposta, enquanto caminhava com passos pouco lento até o ponto de ônibus que ficava perto da minha rua.

 **Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

Era inevitável evitar um teor de preocupação por ele, por algo que poderia ter acontecido.

A resposta para a minha pergunta não havia demorado nem dois minutos para ser respondida.

 **Nada com que você possa se preocupar.**

 **Amanhã nos vemos.**

A minha resposta foi bem insignificante para uma pessoa que estava preocupada com o bem-estar do namorado.

 **Tudo bem.**

Eu sei, sou péssima nesse assunto de namorar. Eu podia ter prolongado àquela conversa e perguntado o motivo para a sua falta... eu devia ter feito aquilo, mas achei que estaria sendo um pouco enxerida caso perguntasse, estaria... sei lá... estaria sendo uma namorada controladora? Mas a sua última mensagem havia me deixado menos tensa com aquela minha batalha interna de péssima namorada e amenizado um pouco a preocupação de que algo de ruim poderia está acontecendo com ele.

 **Tenha uma boa aula, namorada**

E naquela hora foi inevitável evitar o sorriso se abrir no canto esquerdo de minha boca. Sasuke era simplesmente _perfeito_. Tão perfeito que às vezes eu pensava se ele realmente existia, ou se ele era algum personagem fantasioso de minha imaginação. Sem deixar de lado o simples e pequeno detalhe de que sua atenção e carinho comigo dava a impressão de que ele queria que o mundo todo soubesse que ele era meu, o que me fazia sentir a pessoa um pouco menos insignificante.

Eu me sentia _diferente_.

 **Obrigada :)**

Duas semanas haviam se passado depois que Sasuke e eu começamos a namorar. Duas longas e turbulentas semanas. Posso dizer que fiquei "famosa" na escola. As pessoas que antes me ignoravam, passaram a me enxergar, não no sentido bom, e sim no péssimo. Elas agora apontavam para mim quando eu passava, cochichavam, abriam sorrisinhos zombeteiros, e o pior de tudo, soltavam piadinhas maldosas sobre minha pessoa.

As coisas pareciam fora do lugar, fora de controle, não tinha ideia como reagir aquela minha nova fase. Ficar com Sasuke estava sendo maravilhoso. A cada dia a seu lado eu me sentia um pouco protegida contra o mundo, mas às consequências eram irrelevantes. Não tinha ideia o quanto sua popularidade era enorme com a população feminina do colégio. Não tinha ideia do quanto ele era cobiçado por elas. E às consequências desse namoro caíam todas para cima de mim.

Elas me odiavam. E a cada dia as coisas saíam um pouco fora de meu controle.

Me senti um pouquinho estranha quando entrei pelo portão do colégio, fazia semanas que eu não passava por lá, a não ser pelo estacionamento aberto do outro lado quando vinha de motocicleta. Tentei ignorar esse pequeno detalhe e caminhei para o interior do pátio, a cabeça sempre baixa, não ousando olhar para os lados e pegar alguém me fitando e rindo de mim. A garota patética que namorava com o cara mais lindo da escola.

Quando terminei de subir os últimos degraus de escada no interior do colégio, vi Ino remexendo em algo na sua mochila e não demorou nem três segundos para que ela me notasse se aproximando. O sorriso animado que contribuía com o seu bom humor, iluminou seu rosto impecavelmente maquiado.

\- Olha quem eu vejo, uma flor de Sakura!

Apenas abri um sorriso comprimido. Ino já havia se acostumado com o meu jeito quieto e estranho.

\- Bom dia para você também, Ino. - parei a sua frente observando-a sorrir mais, as sobrancelhas erguidas para cima.

\- Nossa, estou espantada por vê-la sozinha de manhã. - seu tom era meio que surpreso. - Geralmente o Sasuke está sempre na sua cola, marcando território.

Começamos a caminhar pelos corredores largos e com alunos zapeando de um lado para o outro a nossa volta.

\- Ele não vai vir hoje. - eu disse.

Ino que estava caminhando ao meu lado olhou para mim.

\- Por quê?

\- Acho que... - murmurei. - não sei exatamente o quê.

\- Como não sabe? - seu tom soou repreendedor, me fazendo fitá-la. - Você não perguntou para ele?

\- Não. - e mordi o canto de minha boca. - Eu devia ter perguntado?

\- Mas é claro que devia, Sakura. - ela disse como se fosse óbvio. - Olha, não é de agora que Sasuke tem essas faltas, as vezes ele fica semanas sem vim para o colégio e nunca revela o motivo. As desculpas são sempre ridículas. Eu mesmo morro de curiosidade para saber o motivo dele faltar assim.

Parei de andar, sentindo agora um pequeno aperto no peito.

\- Agora você está me deixando preocupada.

Ino parou também e me fitou.

\- Ele disse algo para você?

\- Ele disse para eu não me preocupar, e que amanhã nos veríamos. Isso quer dizer que ele virá para a escola, né?

\- Hm... - ela mordeu a unha do dedão. - Bom, acho melhor você ligar para ele depois e tentar sondá-lo.

Meu rosto se contorceu numa pequena careta.

\- Assim eu não estaria bancando a intrometida?! Uma namorada grudenta? Quer dizer... está invadindo o espaço pessoal dele?

\- Claro que não, Sakura. - ela franziu o cenho. - Você é a namorada dele, tem o direito de saber o que acontece com ele.

Suspirei, pensando melhor nos concelhos de Ino. Ela era a mais experiente nesse assunto de namoro do que eu, e talvez ela esteja mesmo certa.

\- Eu vou pensar.

Ela sorriu novamente e voltamos a caminhar pelos corredores, se aproximando dos armários.

\- Mudando de assunto - ela começou -, eu estava pensando que já que você e o Sasuke estão namorando, a gente podia marcar para sairmos juntos. Sabe, tipo encontro de casais. O que acha? Eu e o Sai, você e o Sasuke, e Hinata com o Naruto... ahn, bem, tem o Neji também. A Hinata disse que ele está saindo com uma garota...

\- A Hinata não está com o Naruto, Ino. - a interrompi, lembrando-a daquele pequeno detalhe que deixava Hinata sem jeito.

\- _Ainda_ \- e sorriu convencida. -, nós bem que poderíamos dar uma de cupido e juntar ela com aquele cabeça vento a ficar juntos de uma vez por todas e acabar de vez com essa _lengalenga._

\- Eu acho que isso não seria uma boa ideia.

\- Como não? - suas feições ficaram indignada. - Os dois se gostam. Não vejo mal algum se nós dermos uma forcinha.

Suspirei cansada, parando de frente para o meu armário e olhei para Ino.

\- Ino, entenda, tem certas coisas que é melhor deixar acontecer naturalmente. Se Hinata tiver que ficar com o Naruto, os dois vão ficar juntos, sem precisar da nossa ajuda. Então não vale a pena ficar forçando a barra, pois isso só iria deixar ambos constrangidos.

Ino suspirou, fazendo aquele biquinho quando alguém a contrariava.

\- Às vezes você é tão chata, mas sábia. - e em seguida me abraçou forte, me pegando totalmente desprevenida. - Ai, você é muito fofa, sabia?

\- Ino!

Ela se afastou e apertou as minhas bochechas.

\- É sério. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de te colocar dentro de um pote de vidro e te levar para a minha casa. - ela soltou as minhas bochechas e sorriu. - Saiba que eu tenho um lugar perfeito para colocar você.

Meu rosto novamente se contorceu numa careta, com àquela crise de _fofurisse_ dela.

\- Isso soou meio estranho.

Abri o meu armário e um bilhete caiu no chão, atraindo não só a minha atenção como também a de Ino.

\- O que é isso? - ela perguntou já se abaixando e pegando aquele papel dobrado, que eu já tinha ideia do que se tratava.

Eu não respondi, apenas voltei minha atenção para o meu armário, pegando meu livro de história.

Ino como uma boa curiosa abriu o bilhete e começou a ler em voz alta:

 **Não fique se sentindo muito não, sua esquisita, pois seus dias estão contados. Fique ligada que você é só um brinquedinho novo que o Sasuke está encantado. Mas saiba que brinquedos novos se quebram com mais facilidade. E não vai demorar para você ser descartada no lixo por ele. E é no lixo que é o seu lugar.**

 **Ridícula.**

\- Que droga é essa? Quem escreveu essa porcaria? - o tom de Ino era irritado, ela estava irritada.

Apertei o livro contra o meu peito, repetindo para mim mesma, várias e várias vezes que isso não me afetaria. Mas as palavras ferem, as pessoas são cruéis quando querem ferir. E odiei ter compartilhado aquilo com Ino. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa e ter capturado o bilhete antes dele cair e entrar na mira ocular dela. E agora isso não tinha mais volta.

Ino agora sabia.

\- Só joga fora. - foi simplesmente o que respondi, trancando meu armário e começando a caminhar. Iria fugir de Ino e das explicações que ela exigiria de mim.

\- Opa! Você não vai fugir. - ela agarrou meu pulso e me fez virar e olhar seu rosto sério, fitando-me. - Desde quando você anda recebendo isso?

\- Ino, só esquece, tá legal? - forcei para me soltar de seu aperto, mas ela apertou mais o meu pulso. - Dá para me soltar?

\- Só quando você me responder primeiro. - seu tom era sério, seus olhos apertaram mais enquanto me fitava.

Apenas desviei meus olhos para o lado, sentindo o peso daquelas últimas semanas turbulentas ficar mais forte em minhas costas. Não respondi.

\- Isso aqui - ela sacudiu o bilhete a minha frente - é _bullying_ , sabia?

\- Deixa, Ino. - murmurei, desesperada para sair correndo para fora do foco dela e me socar num lugar isolado, que não houvesse ninguém que me perturbasse, ou cobrasse explicações que eu não conseguiria explicar.

\- Vou deixar nada! - seu tom aumentou dois décimos. - Não vou deixar a minha amiga sofrendo esse tipo de agressão e não fazer nada. E aposto que o Sasuke está por fora do que está acontecendo contigo.

Meus olhos arregalaram, o desespero tomando conta de mim com mais fervor.

\- E você não vai contar nada para ele! - entrei na defensiva, começava a ficar histérica. - Isso é um assunto meu.

Ino franziu mais o cenho.

\- Isso também envolve ele. O Sasuke precisa saber para fazer alguma coisa.

\- _Não!_ Isso não é problema dele é sim meu. - estava começando a ficar irritada, mas consegui controlar a fúria que começava a dar sinais. - Olha, com o tempo isso vai passar. É só questão de tempo.

Ino balançou a cabeça para os lados.

\- _Nananinanão_. Eu sei o quanto o Sasuke é popular com as garotas e também sei o quanto elas são cruéis e obsessivas com ele. Elas vão te massacrar. Você tem que contar para alguém.

\- Contar para quem, Ino! - meu tom agora saiu alto, batendo os braços nos meus quadris.

\- Para a diretora. Ela vai saber cuidar desse problema.

\- E ela vai dar uma advertência para todas as garotas da escola por que está pegando no meu pé?

\- Pelo menos ela vai fazer alguma coisa.

Suspirei novamente, fechando meus olhos. Minha cabeça começava a latejar devido àquela conversa desgastante. Ino sabia ser muito insistente.

\- Olha, não conta nada para ninguém, tá? Não diga nada para o Sasuke.

\- O Sasuke não é burro, Sakura. Uma hora ou outra ele vai notar que algo está acontecendo E é obrigação dele te defender, por que são as fãs obsessivas dele que está de prejudicando.

\- Eu sei me defender sozinha. - murmurei.

\- Estou vendo. Aguentando calada ser saco de pancada e ingênua o bastante para acreditar que isso vai passar sem uma atitude adequada para enquadrar essas idiotas.

Silêncio.

Eu fitava os meus pés, lutando com todas as minhas forças para que às lágrimas não caíssem. Eu era realmente um fracasso humano. Estava tendo todos os sinais de que Sasuke era muito para mim. E todos sabiam disso, cabe agora eu tomar a decisão certa e acabar de vez com àquele conto de fadas ilusório. Mas algo lá no fundo me impedia, era uma pequena chama de esperança e de apego. Sasuke gostava de mim, e ele já havia dado várias demonstrações do seu afeto comigo. Mas era eu que não era digna de seu amor. Por que eu era fraca e inútil.

A voz de Ino me fez sair de meus devaneios depressivos e fitar seu rosto agora pouco preocupado comigo.

\- Sakura. - ela pôs suas duas mãos no meus ombros. - Você é muito melhor do que elas, muito mesmo. Isso é tudo inveja por que você está num patamar que a maioria dessas idiotas queriam estar. Elas invejam você. Elas querem ser você. Mas você não pode deixar ninguém te apedrejar por causa disso. Você tem que ser forte.

 _Inveja?_ Era até engraçado essa palavra, pois ninguém sentia inveja de mim. Eu era um ser medíocre que não causa inveja em ninguém.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

\- Você está errada, Ino. Não sou isso que está falando.

\- É você que está errada, sentindo pena de si mesma. - e o sinal tocou, mas Ino continuava me fitando, séria. - Se rebaixado como se fosse o último ser do espaço que não vale nada. Mas acontece que você só estar dando espaço e abrindo as portas que que os outros pisem em você e te maltrate. Isso é errado. Por que ninguém é melhor do que ninguém. E você tem o seu valor, e cabe agora você confiar mais em si mesma e parar de pensar o pior de si.

Senti minha boca tremer. Ino havia tocado na ferida, e conseguido expor um pouco de meus demônios internos. Eu me sentia ridícula naquele momento.

\- Você não estar sozinha. - ela disse, atraindo minha atenção para si. - Mas só você que pode mudar essa situação. Só você que pode mudar.

\- Isso é difícil. - murmurei, me dando por vencida, revelando o meu fracasso. - As coisas não são simples. São todos contra um.

\- Negativo. São todos contra três. - e o canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima. - Não se esqueça que eu estou aqui para te defender e a Hinata também... Ah, não vamos esquecer do Sasuke, que daria o sangue para te defender desses abutres. Somos quatro... Não, também tem o Naruto, o Sai e o Neji...

\- Ino, você já está falando demais. - foi inevitável não sorrir com àquela fortaleza de defesa imaginária que Ino criou pra me defender.

Ela agora soltou um sorriso aberto e apertou a ponta do meu nariz.

\- Eu também te amo, boba.

Pisquei algumas vezes e dessa vez sorri um pouco mais aberto. E naquele momento, eu me senti um pouco melhor.


End file.
